


The Golden Mirror

by Deadlihood



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe- Fantasy, Alternate Universe- Royalty, Angst, Curses, Eventual Smut, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Magic-Users, PTSD, Sleeping Beauty AU, other characters appear but they're surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 70,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlihood/pseuds/Deadlihood
Summary: Rose hedges swallowed the castle whole one day.





	1. Chapter 1

Taemin awoke under a pile of furs, and one very wiggly borzoi. He absently petted Beauty’s head, letting her lick at his face. The fire had gone out during the night and the room was freezing. Taemin sat up, pulling one of the furs tight around his shoulders, and stoked the embers, throwing a few more logs in the fire. He’d have to go pull from the reserves again today.

With the fire crackling in the grate again, he padded over to the window, wiping it with his sleeve to see out. A fine coat of white, almost like powdered sugar, lay over the land.

“The first snow.” He murmured to himself, staring out over the landscape. The snow wasn’t nearly enough to obscure the land he knew so well, or the hated rose hedges. But the first snow had always been important to him.

The pride he had once taken in his clothes had faded long ago. Who was there to compliment his fine figure, his sharp waist in the coat, his long legs in the trousers? He found himself wearing jackets day to day that had once been his special occasion clothes. Today was no different, in the coat of black and gold brocade. Black trousers, soft leather boots. It was enough for inside the castle, but if he was going to venture out into the snow he would need his furs and his cap. Not that the cold could kill him.

Beauty’s nails clicked on the marble floor beside him as he made his way down a flight of stairs and over to the end of the hallway. The library was as inviting as it had ever been, if a bit chilly. Taemin checked the wood box and found it stocked enough to set a small fire, but he didn’t think he’d be there long enough to warrant him using up his precious supply of wood. Beauty curled up in front of the fireplace on the richly woven rug, her white fur a stark contrast to the indigos and scarlets of the threads.

Jinki looked the same as he always did, the same way he’d looked for nearly a hundred years. Taemin sat in the chair across from him, eyes scanning his brother’s familiar face. His hair had been just a little too long, curling over the collar of his jacket. He had been poring over a book on their kingdom’s western neighbor. Taemin had read it fifty years ago and replaced it under his brother’s hands at the page he had left it at.

“It’s the first snow, Jinki.” Taemin said quietly. “Do you remember how we used to wait for the first snow? Mother almost had a fit that time she caught us out in the middle of the night because we wanted to touch the first snowflakes.” Taemin slumped in his chair. “I think after Beauty and I go out to see the snow, I’m going to start on the next wing of the library.” He reached forward, touching the soft curl of his brother’s hair. “I always wonder if I should cut this for you, but I think I like to remember you like this. A little untidy, a little too studious. His Royal Highness, the Aetheling, Jinki.” Taemin smiled sadly at his brother’s unmoving form, and got up. “I’ll see you later, Jinki. I hope your sleep is restful.” He kissed his brother’s forehead and left the room, Beauty on his heels.

Taemin returned to his room long enough to find his heavy furs and the artic fox fur cap that Jinki had given him for the last birthday they had celebrated together. He bundled himself into the furs and swept back down the stairs, towards the main floor.

The frozen forms of the courtiers had long stopped bothering him. After nearly a hundred years as the only occupant of the castle not caught in a magical sleep, he’d had to get used to them or never leave his room. He sidestepped maids, butlers, the odd duke or marquise, and finally reached one of the terraces.

The crunch of the first snow under his boots nearly made him weep. He used to love snow, used to spend hours playing in the powder until his nursemaid or his mother forcibly hauled him inside to give him a hot bath. Now he could barely look at it without remembering what he had lost. Still, he forced himself out onto the grounds, to walk under the evergreens in their white coats, to pause by the archway he’d had his first kiss under. But he stayed away from what was left of his mother’s rose garden. He despised roses.

By the time he returned to the castle, he was chilled to the bone and more than a little depressed. Clambering under the furs that covered his bed, he curled up with Beauty to warm himself. She was his sole companion, the only other living creature he had contact with. His faithful borzoi had been a present from his uncle. His cousin had rudely suggested naming her Ghost, because of her blue eye, but Taemin had never thought of her as anything but beautiful. She stayed on the bed while he stoked the fire, and picked up the mirror from his dresser.

The mirror could have been like any other mirror in the castle, with its heavy gold back and its intricate carvings. But it was his only lifeline to the outside world. When he lifted it, his reflection disappeared, replaced with the view of a different castle far away in Eclia.

Six sons were far too many for one king. Two was plenty; Jinki was the Aetheling, crown prince of Obriat, and Taemin had been raised to be his right hand and most trusted advisor. With six sons, what did you do with them all? This king and queen had been especially fruitful, with two sets of twins, and then two boys born about a year apart. Taemin had watched their family since the king’s coronation, had watched his children grow.

There was Jonghyun, the eldest, with his twin Minseok. Jonghyun had been determined as the crown prince upon the twins reaching their majority. Then there was Kibum and Junmyeon. Junmyeon had the makings of a great diplomat; Kibum was wickedly intelligent. Perhaps he and Minseok would share the duties of advisor to the king. Jongdae, the second youngest, was a talented singer. And then there was Jongin, the youngest, and the most beautiful.

From what Taemin understood of Eclian custom from his own studies and his mirror, Jongdae and Jongin would be used to make advantageous marriages in other kingdoms. The older sons would probably make up the bulk of Jonghyun’s advising council when he became king. Taemin was grateful for his own position. The Edling would not be used as a pawn in a marriage chess match, nor would he be forced to become an emissary in a distant country or a general. Not that Jinki would have ever sent him far away. The brothers required each other as a balance.

Taemin watched Jongin enduring what looked like a waltzing lesson. He would be coming of age soon and he needed to be prepared for the balls, parties, and dinners thrown in his honor. Taemin remembered the steps of the waltz well, even though it had been quite a while since he had had a partner. Jongin had one plush lower lip trapped between his teeth, brow furrowed in concentration as he moved through the dance with his formidable partner. She reminded him of his own dance instructor, a woman who was not above hitting a prince with a stick if he was clumsy. Taemin had thought if anyone could have withstood the sleeping spell, it would have been his iron dance instructor. But she, too, slept on.

Taemin could see through the open doors of the ball room, out onto the terrace. It was winter there too, but their sky was blue and cloudless. A breeze lifted the white curtains, and Jongin shivered in response. Too chilly for his loose white shirt. Taemin, wrapped in furs, felt little sympathy.

After the dance lesson, Jongin was released out into the sunshine with his crimson jacket. He paced through a garden maze (Taemin winced at the sight of hedges) and found his brothers on the field, practicing fencing.

Jongdae was holding his own against Kibum, if only just. The younger son glanced at Jongin as he walked up, and got knocked on his ass in the dirt for it.

“Never take your eyes off your opponent.” Kibum reminded him, helping his brother out of the dirt.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jongdae grumbled. “Come to practice fighting, sephouka?” Jongin bristled at the nickname: _puppy._

“Why are you bothering to learn Obriatian? It’s practically a dead language.” Jongin shot back. Taemin wanted to wail into the mirror, _no, no, it’s not a dead language, we’re right here_. But Taemin had learned long ago that the mirror only worked one way.

“It might be useful, you never know.” Jongdae shrugged. “I’ll let you fight Kibum. It’ll be more fun to watch.”

“Jongdae.” Junmyeon’s voice floated out from the stables. “We both know that Jongin is the better swordsman out of the two of you.” Jongin preened a little under his older brother’s praise.

“He’s also a better dancer, despicably good-looking, and a damnable fool when it comes to women.” Jongdae slung an arm around his younger brother’s neck. “Do you want to fight me or Kibum?”

“You’ve had enough humiliation for one day. I’ll fight Kibum.” Jongin laughed at Jongdae’s sour expression. Taemin put the mirror down and crawled back under his covers. As much as he relied on watching the Eclian princes to keep himself from going insane, they made him miss Jinki more than ever. They only reminded him of what he had lost, and what he was facing a future without.

It was late afternoon before Taemin could rouse himself to get out of bed. The temperature in the room had dropped again and he needed to refill the wood boxes. Beauty didn’t bother following him, which was for the best anyway. While Taemin was lifting wood and carrying it up flights of stairs, she would only get underfoot.

So there he was, the second in line to the throne of Obriat, dressed in a fine coat and carrying wood to the fireboxes like a servant. He kept the biggest store of wood in his bedroom, and then in the library. They were the rooms he spent the most time in, and the only rooms he would bother to heat. Anywhere else was a short stay that he couldn’t justify the waste of wood.

He could always have gone to chop down the trees on the grounds, but he wouldn’t have known how to do it. That was certainly a skill that princes didn’t need to know. He was sure that the Eclian princes didn’t know how to do it either. Maybe Jonghyun, who spent the majority of his time amongst his people and seemed to be good at everything. Taemin thought that Jinki and Jonghyun would have gotten along well, if they could meet.

If nothing else, Taemin was maintaining his princely physique by carrying the wood around. He also drew his own water for his bath, but he bathed in one of the lower bedrooms rather than carrying bucket after bucket all the way to his room.

A bath might be nice, he thought as he finished stacking the wood. The wood piles were dirty and dusty and he was covered in splinters. But first he needed to let Beauty out to run again. So back he climbed into his furs and led his dog out into the snowbanks. She was happy to run, her bark echoing off the frozen walls.

Taemin stayed near the terrace, arms wrapped around himself. The first snow was always the worst. It reminded him too much of Jinki, of his parents, of the castle when it was filled with life. Now he was little more than a ghost haunting his own home, cut off from everything he loved. It had been many years since he had cried over his predicament, but today the tears were freezing on his cheeks.

When Beauty finally came back to him, Taemin started carrying in buckets of snow, leaving them near the fire to melt and heat up. Finally there was enough to fill the copper tub and he sank under the hot water with a sigh.

Bathing had become one of his few respites, one of his few fragments of his old life that he could cling to. At first, he’d eaten out of habit, but the food stores in the castle would go bad eventually and he didn’t actually need to eat. Neither did Beauty. Taemin assumed it was part of the spell that hadn’t quite worked on him. Jinki and his parents and everyone else wouldn’t be able to eat while they slept, so of course they wouldn’t need to. Taemin, even though he was awake, didn’t need to eat or drink. He still made tea, and drank from the castle’s wine cellars and liquor cabinets, but it was out of habit or comfort. He needed to sleep, and he needed to bathe, unlike the other castle inhabitants. They were like carefully maintained statues, never dusty or dirty or grimy.

Nothing was as good as a bath, though. It warmed him down to his cold bones, and gave him a moment of peace in the embrace of the water. He’d foraged different soaps from different parts of the castle. He used Jinki’s or his mother’s when he was feeling especially lonely, but usually he kept to the sweet soap that most of the castle had used. It was easy to get his hands on and it did the job. Who was there to complain if his skin wasn’t as soft as it used to be? He’d long since abandoned his vanity. He was no Narcissus to waste away in front of a mirror, even if he could die.

The water cooled around him until he could no longer stand the chill and he had to clamber out. The water would drain out through the pipes beneath. Taemin hoped the day would never come when he’d have to clean out the pipes or dig them out to repair them.

He hurried upstairs to his bedroom wrapped in the robe he kept in the bathroom, hurrying to the security and warmth of his hearth. He sat by the fire to dry his hair and take the last of the chill from his bones. The sun had finally slipped below the horizon, leaving the landscape in indigo darkness. Taemin preferred darkness. He could pretend he had fallen asleep with the rest of his castle and that this was some prolonged dream that he was having.

By Taemin’s count, he had been alone for eighty-five years. And every night before he went to sleep, he reminded himself of certain facts.

_I am cursed._

_I am alone._

_I did this to myself._

\--

Jongin was happiest here, in Jonghyun’s sitting room with his brothers and a couple bottles of wine. There was no courtly intrigue, no posturing, just blood ties. Jongdae was humming softly to himself, half-propped in Junmyeon’s lap. The older man was stroking his hair, a glass of wine in his free hand. Jongin was holding Kibum’s feet in his lap, rubbing at the ankle he’d twisted earlier that day. Even Kibum, master swordsman, was not impervious to gopher holes.

“Jongdae, you might actually get to put that Obriatian you’ve been learning to use.” Jonghyun said, interrupting the higher pitched humming Jongdae had been letting out.

“What do you mean?” Jongin asked, his fingers slowing on Kibum’s swollen ankle.

“Two Obriatian refugees have made it over the border, and they’re coming to the capital to speak with Father.” Jonghyun drained his glass. “This is all rumor, of course, but if they are coming you’re our best asset.”

“Told you it wasn’t a dead language.” Jongdae said smugly. “The castle might be gone, but its people aren’t.”

“Well, it seems like these aren’t our average run of the mill Obriatians who have floated in from Skry Fren or Apresh or one of the other kingdoms. They’ve come straight over the Windless Slopes.” Minseok reported dramatically.

“How in the hell did they manage that?” Junmyeon breathed, his hand stilling in Jongdae’s hair. Obriat was protected along its north and western edges by the Windless Slopes, a desolate, ice-locked mountain range that was littered with the skeletons of expeditions trying to get into Obriat.

“No one knows, yet. I suspect we’ll be the first to know how they succeeded.” Minseok held out his glass to Jonghyun for him to refill.

Jongin felt a little dizzy, maybe from the wine or from the fire crackling nearby. Obriat had been little more than a fairy tale his whole life, a castle swallowed by roses because of a curse. Could anything still be alive there? Could the castle really exist?

“Jongin, you’re hurting me.” Kibum whined, pulling his ankle free of his little brother’s grip.

“Sorry.” Jongin mumbled, taking a sip of his wine. “When are they supposed to get here?”

“They should be here tomorrow or the day after. Jonghyun will be expected to meet them, of course. Jongdae should probably be with him to translate.” Minseok replied. “Then Father will meet with them.”

Minseok’s spies and scouts were nothing if not accurate. The refugees arrived in the capital the next morning. Their odd clothes and the strange language they spoke in drew quite a crowd, including the city guards. Jonghyun and Jongdae were waiting by the gates by the time they arrived.

Jongdae was a quick study with languages, but it was one thing to practice and another to try his skills out on a native speaker. He briefly touched his fingers to his mouth, his forehead, and then extended his arm toward the refugees. They mirrored the greeting and Jongdae let out a soft sigh of relief. So the books hadn’t screwed that up.

“My name is Yifan, and this is my companion, Chanyeol.” The taller of the two said in a gruff voice. “Who am I addressing?”

Jongdae’s eyes flicked up at the gold circlet he wore around his brow. That should have been a pretty good indication. “I am Prince Jongdae, and this is my brother, Prince Jonghyun, first in line to the throne of Eclia.”

The Obriatians clasped their fists over their hearts. Jongdae remembered this. It was a salute to their nobility. So far so good. “We are pleased to be met by two princes.” Yifan swept his hair out of his eyes and Jongdae was struck with the realization that the Obriatian couldn’t have been older than Jonghyun.

“We are pleased to welcome you to Eclia.” Jongdae glanced at Jonghyun, who had been watching the proceedings with sharp eyes. He switched to Eclian. “Should we let them bathe first?”

“They’ve traveled too far and too long to not let them rest first. Father can wait until they’ve eaten and cleaned up.” Jonghyun replied.

Jongdae turned back to the Obriatians. “While we are eager to hear your story, first we would like to offer you a warm bath, a hot meal, and a bed to rest in.”

Chanyeol spoke this time. “Thank you for your hospitality.” Jongdae translated for his brother, who turned to lead the Obriatians to the palace.

Jongin accosted his brother as soon as he had finished instructing the maids to help the two Obriatians. “What are they like?”

Jongdae huffed, pushing his younger brother out of the way. “They look like dirty mountaineers, and they’re tired. That’s all I know so far.”

“Nothing else?”

“Yifan, the bigger one, can’t be much older than Jonghyun and Minseok. Chanyeol seems to be about my age, or maybe Junnie and Key’s.” Jongdae felt his nerves starting to fray. “I need a glass of wine and some air.”

“Come on; let’s get you taken care of.” Jongin led his brother away, even as he wanted to beat down the Obriatians' door and demand to know their story. There would be time enough for that.

After a light lunch on the veranda, which Jongin barely picked at, the Obriatians reemerged from their rooms. Both had bathed and shaved, revealing youthful faces and smooth skin. They’d been fed in their rooms and were now standing before the king.

Jongin’s father was stern, a little imperious looking, but his sons could see the spark of curiosity in his eyes. He wanted to know what had brought the Obriatians here as much as his sons, and the rest of the assembled courtiers.

Jongdae was waiting nearby, ready to translate. He wished he’d learned Apresh, or Skry, or literally any other language. What if he misunderstood something, or mistranslated to the Obriatians? Junmyeon squeezed his hand gently, the movement hidden by the lavish robes they were wearing.

The introductions took a while to translate, during which Jongin jiggled his leg impatiently until Minseok kicked him. He wanted to hear the story, not listen to his father’s titles.

“Ask them how they came to Eclia.” The king said, leaning forward on his throne. The two refugees glanced at each other, and then Yifan began to speak.

Jongin had always thought Obriatian sounded a bit harsh and rough, but that was Jongdae’s accent, not the language itself. It seemed to bounce from word to word, a lilting sort of language that Jongin quite liked the sound of. Jongdae nodded along as Yifan explained, only his rapid blinking giving away how nervous he was. Junmyeon had slid his hand all the way up his younger brother’s sleeve to keep a comforting grip on his forearm. Finally, Yifan finished his tale, and Jongdae cleared his throat to speak.

“Yifan and Chanyeol are from a village near the Windless Slopes. They grew up learning to traverse the mountain range and so were able to make the journey across. They passed through Apresh on their way here, to speak with the king of Eclia to ask for his aid.”

“And what aid would that be?”

The translating was starting to become unbearable. If his calf didn’t still sting from Minseok’s kick, Jongin would be jiggling impatiently again.

“Yifan’s great-grandmother was the nurse to the princes of Obriat. She was out of the castle at the time the curse kicked in. They believe they know how to break the curse, and require the help of Eclia to reclaim their kingdom.”

Excited murmurings overtook the hall. There were a million stories of how the Obriatian castle had been swallowed, what kind of curse had been enacted on them. Could they really know the truth?

“Ask them about the curse. How did it take place, where did it come from?” The king was not about to risk his resources on a fool’s errand.

Jongdae had to ask Yifan to slow down several times, it seemed. The words flew from the Obriatian’s mouth so fast that Jongdae could hardly keep up.

“A witch cursed the Edling, Taemin, when he was born. She had been affronted by the royal family and cursed the prince when he was in his cradle. She cursed him to eternal sleep, but dealt the cruelty of allowing his family eighteen years with him before she would take him away. The prince was eighteen when the curse took effect, and the entire castle was swallowed by rose hedges.”

“So there is nothing left in Obriat to salvage? The royal family must be long dead by now.” The king’s brow furrowed slightly. Jongdae translated, and this time Chanyeol stepped forward, removing his gloves. Raised, knotted scars traced the length of his palms, curling over his fingers and his wrists. Jonghyun inhaled sharply at the sight of his ruined hands.

Chanyeol spoke softly in comparison to Yifan, his words decidedly slower to help Jongdae. The prince nodded, and cleared his throat again.

“Chanyeol climbed the rose hedges.” Jongdae didn’t dare look at his scarred hands. “He was able to see over the wall briefly, and saw that the castle is unchanged from when it disappeared. The inhabitants are merely in a cursed sleep, not dead.”

“I see.” A heavy silence fell over the hall. “Ask them what they came for.”

Jongdae asked, and the response was short, a single word. _Aovoshan_. There was a ripple through the hall as all heads turned towards the king, gauging his response. The king pursed his lips.

“Tell them I will consider their request. In the meantime, they will be treated as honored guests, and will be cared for.” The king stepped off his dais and swept through the hall, the huge doors swinging open in response.

“Father will never give it to them.” Kibum said grimly beside Minseok.

“To help break the curse would place Obriat in his debt. It could be useful.” Minseok pointed out.

“But what is there left of Obriat? The country is behind ice-walls and the royal family has apparently been asleep for eighty-five years. What can there be to owe?” Kibum shook his head. “He’ll feed them for a few days and then send them back over the mountains.”

Junmyeon was looking at Jonghyun, who was thoughtfully twisting his ring around his finger. The large emerald was the symbol of his rank, of being the crown prince. “What do you think, Jjong?”

“I think it could be worth it. But Father will never send Aovoshan with two Obriatian mountaineers.” Jonghyun glanced at Jongdae, still standing with Yifan and Chanyeol. “He’d send one of us.”

The trip to Jonghyun’s sitting room was silent, but as soon as Jongdae had joined them behind the closed doors, the bickering started over who their father was most likely to send. Jonghyun was a likely candidate as crown prince, but equally unlikely because their father would never risk his life. Minseok was more valuable as the spy-master of Eclia. Kibum was an excellent swordsman and could wield Aovoshan without problems. Junmyeon was less capable with a sword, but he was the best with diplomacy and if they succeeded, he would be an asset at the court of Obriat. Jongdae was the only one who spoke the language. And then there was Jongin.

The conversation paused, Jongin’s five brothers appraising him. Jonghyun spoke first. “He’ll send Jongin.”

“What? Why me?” Jongin was the youngest, the least capable compared to his brothers, and he’d never been outside Eclia’s walls.

“You’re smooth, like Junmyeon. You can handle a sword, like Kibum. You may be the youngest, but you’ve studied with us your whole life.” Jonghyun explained. “Jongdae will probably go along as translator, but you will wield Aovoshan.”

Jongdae looked a little offended, but then his brother’s words sank in. “Jongin would be the best choice, I think.”

“Besides, if I die, there’s still the five of you ahead of me.” Jongin muttered grimly. As much as he wanted to see Obriat, to be the one to break the curse, he was under no illusions about the nature of this mission. They’d have to pass through Apresh, a country that didn’t particularly like the Eclians, and then cross the Windless Slopes, which was nearly impossible at this time of year. And once they made it over the mountains, they’d have to trek to the capital to break the curse, without being robbed or murdered.

“We have to wait to see if Father will even allow Aovoshan out of the castle first. He’ll take his time to deliberate, and he’ll have a million meetings with Jonghyun and Minseok and the advisors before he gives a decision.” Kibum reminded them.

“I’d start packing your winter clothes.” Jongdae muttered as they left the sitting room. “I’ll bet you fifty ducats he sends you.” Jongin stayed silent, not wanting his hopes to get ahead of him.

\--

Taemin drummed his nails idly on the library table as he skimmed through the book on magical objects. It had been pretty hard to find, buried deep in the recesses of the west wing. He’d had to smash a thick glass window to get through it, but who was there to scold him?

He turned the page, wondering if his mirror would be somewhere in the book. It had appeared in the castle after the curse had taken over. He didn’t know who had sent it, or why. He could guess it was the same witch that had cursed him, using it to taunt him with glimpses of the outside world. He hadn’t seen it yet.

His hand stilled over a page taken up by the image of a sword. It had a very long, thick, curved blade of ivory, etched with runes down the center of the blade. The grip was wrapped in what appeared to be some kind of reptilian skin, dyed blue. Above the image in gold text was the name, Aovoshan.

_Known also as the Daybreaker, this sword has belonged to the royal family of Eclia since the time of Helion, the first Eclian king. Legend states that the sword was wielded by Helion against his rival and won him his kingship. The sword is also reported to have magical properties and is able to slice through curses and other magics._

A sword that could cut through curses. Taemin nearly swallowed his tongue. Aovoshan could be the key to his salvation, and it was in the hands of the very family that his mirror showed him. He bolted from the library, nearly tripping over Beauty in his haste.

His mirror was still where he’d left it on his dresser. He picked it up and watched the surface swirl into focus. This couldn’t be a coincidence that his mirror showed him Eclia and the Eclian royals had a cursebreaking sword.

Jongin’s face appeared in the surface of the mirror, his head pillowed on a lap covered in skirts. Taemin’s mouth twitched unhappily at the sight, at the feminine hand stroking his hair. Then he recognized the ring on the hand, and relaxed.

The queen mother loved all her children, that was clear, but Jongin had a special place in her heart. As her youngest child, of course he did. She had doted on him as long as Taemin had watched their family. Now was no different, as she fed him a candied fig. On her other side, Jongdae was leaning against her shoulder.

“Jonghyun and Minseok should be out of their meeting soon.” The queen said, checking the delicate watch attached to her belt.

“Do you really think Father will let them take Aovoshan?” Jongdae said around a candied fig.

“I don’t know. As far as I know, the sword has never left Eclia.” The queen was from Trurene, the southernmost kingdom. Jongin had her warm brown skin, and her full mouth. “Your brother is right that he won’t send the sword without one of you.”

“Send the sword with whom?” Taemin whispered, wanting to shake the mirror in frustration.

“Can we not talk about the Obriatians?” Jongdae whined, nuzzling his face into his mother’s sleeve. Taemin nearly dropped the mirror on his foot in shock. Obriatians? There were Obriatians in Eclia?

The queen smiled fondly and chucked Jongdae under the chin. “I know it’s been hard on you to be their translator. You’ve done so well, Dae.”

Taemin had to sit down before he fell down. There were Obriatians in Eclia, asking for Aovoshan. He could be free. His people could free him.

Jongin looked away, towards the sound of approaching footsteps. Minseok and Jonghyun entered the frame, flopping at their mother’s feet despite their fine clothes. Minseok dug one small hand in the bowl of figs immediately.

“Father won’t give us an answer whether or not he’ll allow the sword outside our borders.” Jonghyun reported. “But if he is, it seems that he’ll send Jongdae and Jongin.”

Taemin saw the queen’s hand tighten on Jongin’s shoulder. “Alone?”

“We’re grown men, Mother.” Jongdae reminded her.

“ _You_ are a grown man. Nini hasn’t even turned eighteen yet.” The queen said sharply.

“My birthday is in two weeks!” Jongin burst out. “And we’ve already talked about this amongst ourselves, I’m the best choice.” The queen pursed her lips, but didn’t respond.

Taemin put the mirror down, close enough that he could still see the surface if anything changed. Jongin and Jongdae could be coming here, to Velaris. Why else would the Obriatians have gone to Eclia? They must have known about the sword and gone to find it to free him.

He hardly dared hope that it could come to fruition, but still he imagined what it would be like, to be free. To have Jinki and his parents wake up, to not be alone anymore. To see Jongin with his own eyes. In eighty-five years Taemin had had time aplenty to know himself and know that he preferred men. He’d watched Jongin grow up, had seen him turn into a beautiful young man. He longed to know what that full mouth tasted like, to hold that narrow waist in his hands.

If Jongin came to Velaris to free him, he would kiss him unconscious.

\--

Jongin was about to sweat right through his jacket, despite the chill from the cracked window. His father had called his brothers into the main hall, along with the Obriatian mountaineers. He fumbled blindly for one of his brothers and found a warm hand. He ran his thumb along the back of it, his finger bumping along a raised scar. Kibum; the scar had been from a training accident. Junmyeon had cried for two days.

“I have come to a decision.” The king boomed from his throne. The hall was so quiet Jongin could almost hear his heartbeat echoing off the rafters. The mountaineers shifted, not knowing what was going on. “Our visitors have asked for our most precious artifact, Aovoshan, the Daybreaker, to free their kingdom from the curse that has overtaken it. The Daybreaker has never left Eclian borders, and it would be unwise of me to break that tradition.” Jongin’s shoulders sagged. Then the king cleared his throat. “However. Obriat has been locked in the grip of a curse for eighty-five years, and it would be equally unwise for me to allow innocent people to suffer under the weight of that curse. My sons, Jongdae and Jongin, will carry Aovoshan to Obriat to free their people.”

Kibum’s grip on Jongin’s hand became like a vise, cutting off the circulation to Jongin’s fingers. He was almost too shocked to even complain. He was going to Obriat to free an entire people, a great honor and a great adventure. The queen had her face carefully hidden from her sons, but Jongin didn’t doubt that she was crying. Her two youngest boys were being sent on a long, dangerous mission. Her heart would ache for them until they were safely back under her watch.

Meanwhile, the Obriatians were on their knees, thanking the king effusively in their language. Jongdae struggled to keep up, but he managed to convey the sentiment, if not the words themselves.

In Velaris, a prince wept over a mirror. _Hope. Hope is coming._

\--

Taemin stayed glued to his mirror for days, watching the final preparations for Jongin’s birthday party and the planning for the mission to Obriat. The Obriatian mountaineers worked with Jonghyun to plot the fastest, safest route through Apresh to the Windless Slopes. Minseok spent his days waiting for news of Apresh and different troop movements to ensure his brothers’ safety while they were gone. Kibum trained Jongin and Jongdae to the point of exhaustion nearly every day, while Junmyeon taught them diplomacy and manners. Some of that would be useful at Jongin’s birthday ball as well, but mostly to keep them from causing an international disaster along the way.

Jongin was so caught up with the upcoming trip that he nearly forgot his birthday. His brothers surprised him that morning with a bottle of wine and a sweet breakfast overlooking the gardens. Then Jongdae hauled him off to the saunas, where they bathed and soaked in hot springs. Taemin missed going to the saunas with Jinki. The hot springs were outside the castle walls, just another thing Taemin had lost in the curse.

The day was a whirlwind for Jongin, people presenting him with different gifts at every turn. Some gave jewels and fine clothes, others books, others what they considered practical advice. “Never look an Obriatian goat in the eye” didn’t seem like something he desperately needed to know on his birthday. The only thing he wanted to care about was the beautiful new velvet coat his mother had given him, and his grandfather’s pocket watch, a gift from his father.

Of course, as soon as the ball began, he remembered who had been invited. There were contingents from each of the kingdoms, except Obriat, and all of them had at least two noble girls to parade in front of him. The dancing began and he was accosted by the ambassador from Inuvia to introduce him to the princess of Inuvia, Soojung.

She was beautiful, no one could deny that. Dressed in shimmering silver with a crown of stars on her jet black hair, she looked like a night goddess. It was very different to dance with a pretty girl who was being shoved at him as a marriage prospect than it was to dance with his instructor. Soojung blinked up at him through soft eyelashes, and Jongin saw some of his own terror reflected in her eyes.

“How was the trip from Inuvia?” He blurted awkwardly. Her fingers curled around his velvet-covered shoulder, the tension in her fingers obvious.

“Long, but the weather was fair.” She said softly. “Are you enjoying your birthday, your highness?”

“Very much.” Jongin didn’t think waltzes usually took this long. Neither he nor Soojung really wanted to be dancing, it seemed. She stepped on him with one silver slipper and immediately started apologizing.

“I’m so sorry, your highness, forgive me.”

“My lady, please, it didn’t hurt.” Jongin tried to use Junmyeon’s soothing tone. “It was hardly a fair fight, a slipper against a boot. Please don’t worry about it.” The waltz ended and Jongin held out his hand. “Would you like a glass of wine?”

“Oh, I’m not allowed to drink.” Soojung glanced nervously at the ambassador, who was watching them like a hawk.

“But do you want a drink?” Jongin asked as he escorted her through the crowd. She bit her lip, looked over her shoulder, and gave him a tiny nod. Even at his own ball, Jongin was good at slipping into shadows. It was a trick he’d learned as the youngest brother, snooping around his brothers’ lessons. In the relative safety of the potted palms, he handed her the glass of raspberry wine he’d snagged.

“It’s good.” Soojung said after she took a sip. “Not as strong as I thought wine would be.”

“My mother prefers this kind of wine. I thought if you didn’t drink often it would be a good choice.”

“You’re very kind, your highness.”

“Call me Jongin, please.” As if he could see through the palms, Minseok stared through, a warning look in his eyes. “Give me that.” He snatched the glass out of her hand and glugged it down, holding it so her lipstick stain wouldn’t be obvious on the glass. It wasn’t a moment too soon; the ambassador from Inuvia had come to check on them. Soojung pleaded a slight faintness, and that Jongin had taken her away from the party to get her some air and give her some water. The ambassador looked terribly pleased. Jongin feared that that meant he’d accidentally proposed to Soojung.

Kibum came to collect him not long after, with another glass of wine and more people to meet. By the time the midnight toasts rolled around, Jongin was good and drunk. Jongdae and Junmyeon kept him upright like two pillars on either side, and then hauled him out into the garden for the fireworks.

Jongin remembered the first time he’d seen fireworks, on Jongdae’s fifth birthday. He’d clutched his mother’s hand tight, mouth open in awe at the colors and shape forming in the sky. Now he held his brother’s hands, the awe the same, but an ache of homesickness already forming. It would be a long time before he saw Junmyeon or Kibum or Jonghyun or Minseok. Maybe his nineteenth birthday would have passed before he was back on Eclian soil again.

The sun had begun to rise over the horizon before the revelry ended. Jongin toddled off to his room, half asleep on Jonghyun’s arm. In just a few days, he would be embarking on his adventure, a great diplomatic mission across the world to a land of ice and snow.

A newly minted man of eighteen, traveling the world. Jongin smiled sleepily into his pillow.

\--

The morning Jongin left home dawned cold and gray. He and Jongdae had spent the night before with their brothers, enjoying their remaining time together. This morning belonged to their mother, who had served them breakfast in her rooms, keeping them as close as she could before she had to let them go. It wasn’t until they were on the palace steps that she started to cry. At the sight of his wife’s tears, the king’s jaw tightened a little. He’d never been able to stand her tears and often cried with her.

“My sons, I don’t need to tell you what rests on this mission.” The king said, speaking to Jongdae and Jongin not as princes, but as his sons, the boys he had held on his knee and taught to shoot and ride. “But above all, keep yourselves safe. Nothing is worth your lives. Your mother and I expect our sons to keep us company in our old age, eh?” Jongdae chuckled, which seemed to help their father’s resolve. “May the gods be at your side, and may you accomplish what you set out to do.” With a kiss on their foreheads, their father released them.

Both boys hesitated on the steps before running back to hug their mother one last time. Then they turned and joined the Obriatians at the bottom of the steps. Their horses and clothes were plain, to avoid drawing attention to them. No one needed to know two Eclian princes were traveling with two Obriatian mountaineers.

The four of them were silent as they passed out of the city on the quiet streets. It wasn’t until they were on the road out of the capital that Chanyeol spoke.

“This is a very brave thing you’re doing.” Chanyeol said, in accented Eclian. Jongdae started so hard he nearly fell off his horse.

“You speak Eclian?” Jongdae demanded.

“Both of us do.” Yifan smiled, the early morning light reflecting off his teeth.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Jongin felt his hand drop to the hilt of Aovoshan, disguised as a regular sword on his hip.

“Because two helpless mountaineers who don’t speak the language inspire more pity than those who do.” Chanyeol pointed out.

“They only sent me because they thought Jongin needed a translator.” Jongdae pulled on the reins and made his horse stop. “Did you want two princes with you?”

“Jongin needs you, not just as a translator.” Yifan spoke like an older brother.

“Give me your word that you aren’t leading us into a trap.” Jongin said. Yifan turned to him, gaze steady.

“On my honor as a man, on the graves of my ancestors, and by the Windless Slopes, I swear that we are not leading you into a trap. We need your help to free our country. That is all.”

“Then let’s go.” Jongin spurred his horse forward, hoping he looked braver than he felt. Jongdae didn’t look completely convinced, and then he reached over and punched Chanyeol in the arm.

“You could have at least told me! I was so worried about translating incorrectly to you.” The prince huffed and sped his horse up to keep pace with his younger brother.

“Are you ready for this, Dae?” Jongin asked softly. “To go across Apresh, to cross the Windless Slopes?”

“No. But neither are you. We’ll get through this together.” Jongdae smiled, his eyes curling up at the edges in a way that had always made Jongin feel a little safer. “And those two idiots back there are supposed to help us.”

“I heard that!” Yifan called.

“Good! You were supposed to, you lying Obriatian!” Then Jongdae unleashed a string of Obriatian words that based on Chanyeol’s stunned face was a list of curses. Jongin just roared with laughter.

They made camp outside a small village, at Yifan’s instance. “Save the money for when we really need to stay inside. The weather’s good enough to camp.”

Chanyeol and Yifan had put up their tent in about ten seconds; Jongdae and Jongin took about ten minutes. They’d been on hunting trips before, but never in a tent. Yifan sat by the fire looking amused while Chanyeol heckled and made unhelpful suggestions. But the Obriatians had caught a hare for dinner and there was plenty to eat and the warmth of the fire, and Jongdae singing sleepily against Jongin’s shoulder.

\--

Taemin watched their progress across Eclia intently. Knowing that they were coming, that soon he would be free, made him obsessive about his mirror. He barely left his room except to let Beauty run, and even then he brought the mirror with him.

Jongin looked beautiful even with the layer of traveling dirt and the scruff growing on his chin. He looked more like a mountaineer than a prince now, with his road-worn clothes and the steady gaze he’d adopted from Yifan. Taemin loved him all the more for it.

“We’ll be crossing into Apresh soon.” Yifan was saying, slowing his horse to a stop. “Once we’re over the border, we need to ride hard and avoid as much notice as possible. The last thing we need is someone finding out who you are.”

“And if someone finds out?” Jongdae always had to ask the stupid questions.

“We kill them.” Chanyeol’s tone was so flat that Jongin got the sense that Yifan and Chanyeol had done their fair share of killing. “You’re too valuable to us to let anyone run off knowing you’re on their lands. So we keep moving, and if anything gets in our way, we take it down.”

“Understood.” Jongin pulled his cap down on his forehead, trying to mirror Yifan’s posture as much as he could. Chanyeol had teased him and Jongdae mercilessly for the way they rode their horses, all proper posture and poise. They looked like little princelings, and looking like that might get them killed.

Taemin stepped away from his mirror briefly to check the map he’d spread out on the library table. He’d been marking their progress based on the cities they mentioned passing. To save time, they were going directly through Apresh, instead of keeping on the Skry Fren side of the border. The Skry were friendlier to Eclians, but they needed to get to the mountains before the snows took hold.

For the first time in weeks, Taemin put his mirror down, and left it behind. Beauty stayed snoozing at Jinki’s feet, her head pillowed on one of his boots. Taemin went up a flight of stairs and to the right. He hesitated on the threshold out of habit, but there was no one to answer his knock.

He picked his way across the sitting room carefully, not wanting to kick an embroidery basket and risk another needle stuck into his trousers. That had been a pain the first time, digging the needle out of the back of his calf.

He maneuvered his way into the bedroom, clambering onto the silk covers like he was a little boy. He laid his head in his mother’s lap, holding the velvet of her skirts in one hand. He’d moved her to her room after the curse had taken hold of the castle. He couldn’t bear to leave her on the floor where she’d fallen.

“Mother,” he whispered. “There are people coming, to set us free.” He choked on a sob. “I need to see you smile again. I need…I need to know you forgive me. I’m so lonely. I’ve paid the price more than abundantly.” He wiped his eyes on his sleeve. “You and Jinki and Father and I will be a family again soon. And I won’t be alone anymore. I’m sorry. I wish I could take it all back.”

He hadn’t cried like this in ages, curled in his mother’s lap like he was still a little boy. He spoke to Jinki more often, because it hurt less to look at his brother’s face, to see his furrowed brow and the little curl at the back of his neck. To see his mother was like ripping open old wounds. He loved her so much, her raven hair and her brown skin and her gentle mouth that sang to him and her soft hands that had dried his tears before. What would she see if she woke up now? A son she had last seen at eighteen, now having lived eighty-five years alone in a castle full of living statues. He was a twisted, broken thing.

But he’d been twisted before the curse had taken hold. Maybe she would recognize him as the son that had brought the curse down on their heads. He cried himself out and smoothed her skirts. She looked like a princess in a folk tale, waiting for her prince to come rescue her with a kiss. But the folk tale was all wrong. It hadn’t been her curse, but his, that had put her to sleep. Not for the first time, Taemin wished he could die.

\--

They’d been in Apresh for a week when it happened.

They’d stopped to rest the horses and stretch a little. Jongin bent over to touch his toes, groaning as it stretched his sore legs. He was still bent over when he heard Jongdae scream. He looked up and saw his brother dangling from the tree, his leg caught in a snare.

“Dae!” Jongin ran for his brother, only for Yifan to grab him by his collar and haul him to a standstill. And for good reason: he was practically nose to nose with a crossbow, a very unfriendly-looking man on the other end of it.

“Look what we have here.” A voice drawled, the Apresh accent thickening the Eclian words. “Where might you be traveling with such fine clothes, friend?”

Yifan, his face blank, replied in Obriatian. “I don’t understand you.”

“So two Obriatians, and two Eclians traveling together, in fine clothes.” The man who’d spoken smirked at Jongin’s face. “Oh don’t look so surprised. We heard you last night. We know you and your friend up in the tree are Eclian.”

“What of it?” Jongin forced every inch of Jonghyun’s authority into his voice. “Are we not allowed to travel?”

“Not through Apresh. Not if you want to keep your skins.” The man stepped closer, revealing a long scar down the side of his face. “We’d heard that two Obriatians went to Eclia to beg aid from the king. And that he sent two of his sons with them.”

Yifan’s grip on Jongin’s shoulder loosened and Jongin could feel the wall of muscle behind him starting to coil. Chanyeol was somewhere out of his sight line, hopefully moving towards Jongdae. The scarred man grabbed Jongin’s face, holding it up.

“Under that road dust, you still reek like a prince.” The man spat on him and it took all of Jongin’s strength to not flinch.

“Are we going to talk all day, or are we going to get to something?” Yifan sounded almost bored.

“You in that much of a hurry to die, friend?” The scarred man raised an eyebrow.

“I’m more in a hurry to get on my way.” Yifan stepped forward, only the slightest hitch in his step when the man with the crossbow swiveled to point it at his chest. “So how do you want to do this?”

“Well, you’re going to come nice and quietly so we don’t have to mutilate you in the middle of this pretty forest. Then I’m going to peel their faces off and send them back to their father as a gift. As for you, I haven’t quite decided yet.”

“Oh, get fucking bent.” Chanyeol’s bark of a laugh was almost drowned out by the sound of a knife sinking into flesh. He’d thrown the knife and struck one of the strange men in the throat. The whole clearing exploded into movement then.

Jongin had never been in a fight, but now was not the time to freeze up. His brother was dangling from a tree like a very exposed party favor and if he panicked they were all dead. Yifan was already fighting with two short swords, Chanyeol pulling from his bandolier of throwing knives.

And Jongin had Aovoshan. He drew the sword, silently apologizing to his forefathers for using the sword for this purpose, and started for Jongdae. His brother was bent in half, trying to pull himself up the rope and get upright. His leg was twisted at an odd angle from the snare. Jongin was nearly to the tree when a punch to his temple threw him off balance.

“You’ve never had to fight, have you little prince?” The scarred man sneered. “Little cosseted pet of a man.” Jongin felt his feet slide into position, the way Kibum had taught him, his grip steady on the sword.

“Why don’t I shove this sword up your ass?” Jongin could hardly even tell the words had come from his own throat.

The scarred man roared, and charged at Jongin. The prince had been trained to swordfight, but with an opponent who might have some sense of honor. The scarred man slammed the hilt of his sword into Jongin’s leg, numbing the nerves and dropping it out from under him. The sword came up, its point aiming straight for his heart.

Kibum sang in his head; Jongin swung, and a spray of something warm and wet covered his face. He gagged on the taste of salt and copper in his mouth, wiping his eyes to see what had happened. When he saw, he wished he hadn’t. He wished he’d turned away without looking, without seeing the man on the ground, the deep gash in his stomach, the way his mouth opened and closed helplessly. Jongin couldn’t tear his eyes away from what he was seeing.

Across the clearing, a man was raising a crossbow, aiming at Jongdae’s struggling body. “No!” Chanyeol bellowed, and the last knife in his belt sank into the man’s eye. Jongin looked around the clearing, littered with bodies. He looked at Chanyeol and Yifan, bloodied and battered. He looked down at his hands, at Aovoshan, coated in crimson. And then he leaned over and retched, spilling his stomach onto the floor.

He wasn’t really coherent when Yifan lifted him onto his horse. The horse seemed to know to follow the others, leaving Jongin in his semi-catatonic state on a horse moving ever forward. They rode hard until night fell, and even then they kept going.

Yifan stopped his horse when it came time to finally make camp, and deposited Jongin on a log. Jongin stared into the flames that Chanyeol was coaxing to life, the smell of blood still thick in his nostrils. There was movement going on around him, but he didn’t really pay attention. It seemed far away, like something happening to someone else.

It wasn’t until he heard Jongdae singing softly in his ear, singing their mother’s lullaby. “Little Nini, are you all right?” Jongdae asked when Jongin focused his eyes on him. Jongin shook his head numbly. “Stupid question. Just hold still for me. I’m going to clean you up.” Jongdae dipped a rag into a bucket of water and brought it up, cleaning Jongin’s face and neck. The younger boy just stayed still, letting his brother take care of him.

“Here. You can wear this for now.” Yifan handed him a long tunic. “I imagine you won’t want to wear that shirt with blood on it.”

“Not exactly.” Jongin took the shirt off, handing it to Yifan. He let Jongdae finish cleaning him up before he put the roughspun tunic on. Yifan had disappeared from the campsite, leaving Chanyeol with the two princes. Chanyeol was stirring something in a pot over the fire, probably more of that root porridge they’d been eating.

“It’ll be a cold comfort to you, but you were only protecting yourself.” Chanyeol said softly. “That man would have killed you if you hadn’t defended yourself.”

“I took a human life.” Jongin felt sick to his stomach again. “I decided my life was more important than his.”

“It _is_.” Jongdae hissed fiercely. “You are more important than some Apresh brigand who wanted to _peel our faces off_.”

Jongin seemed to remember what had happened to his brother. “Are you all right?”

“Probably a bad sprain.” Jongdae lifted his leg, showing that it was bandaged and splinted. “At least we’re riding and not walking.”

“You saved his life.” Jongin said to Chanyeol.

“I did. And you saved your own. Yifan was terribly proud.” Chanyeol poured a couple bowls of porridge. “I know you probably don’t want to, but you should eat. Your body needs it, after the shock.” Jongin picked at his half-heartedly until Yifan came back, the damp shirt in his hands.

“Did you wash it?” Jongin asked, watching as Yifan draped it out near the fire.

Yifan seemed almost bashful. “I didn’t want to make you wear it with the blood on it.”

“I appreciate that.” Jongin leaned into his brother’s side, digging his spoon into his porridge. “Does it get easier?”

“What?” Yifan sat next to Chanyeol on the log, scraping the pot out into a bowl for himself.

“The…the killing.” The porridge in his stomach turned to lead.

“No. It doesn’t.” Yifan met his eyes across the fire. “Not if you’ve got a heart and soul in you. The guilt you feel keeps you human. Keeps you from doing it without thinking about the consequences.”

“It’s going to rain soon. We should probably get inside.” Chanyeol squinted up at the sky. “Dae, do you need help?” Jongin was glad that Chanyeol had offered; he was exhausted and not exactly in a caring mood. He helped Yifan and Chanyeol rinse out the pot and the bowls before crawling into the tent himself.

“Nini?” Jongdae said softly in the darkness. Outside it had started to rain.

“Yeah Dae?”

There was a shuffling sound, and then Jongdae was holding his hand. It reminded Jongin of when they’d shared the nursery, of stormy nights when he’d toddle into Jongdae’s bed and hide under the covers from the lightning. Jongdae never feared the storms, but he was always there when Jongin needed him. Tonight was no different. Jongin was crying before he even noticed it. Jongdae just stroked his hair and cooed soothingly and sang him to sleep with their mother’s lullaby.

\--

It took a while for Jongin to stop feeling the blood on his skin. It wasn’t until they were approaching the foothills of the Windless Slopes, when it had gotten too cold for them to camp safely and Yifan had let them take a room in an inn with a real bathtub. Jongin got first dibs at the tub in his room and spent a good ten minutes scrubbing his skin raw until he felt clean. He didn’t bother shaving off the beard that he was growing. His face would need the protection when they entered the Windless Slopes. He still felt the stain of sin on his soul, but that would be something he could deal with later. He would have many years to atone for that.

Chanyeol was the second out of the bath, and he found Jongin down in the main room of the inn, eating a bowl of stew and keeping his head down. He spoke a little Apresh, even though his accent was terrible. The barmaid had pursed her lips but didn’t make any remarks or set any of the patrons on him. He figured he’d be fine.

“How do you feel?” Chanyeol asked, setting down two tankards of ale and his own bowl. Jongin let out a noncommittal grunt, taking the ale.

“Good enough. Just concerned about Jongdae.” His brother’s leg was still swollen and painful enough that he couldn’t walk without help. Chanyeol had to help him on and off the horse, and he looked tiny in the Obriatian’s hands.

“He’ll be all right.” Chanyeol reassured him. “The more he rests his leg the more it’ll heal.”

Jongin saw Jongdae and Yifan across the room and lifted a hand to let them see where they were. “I hope you’re right.”

Yifan stopped at the table only long enough to get Jongdae seated and to order more hot water for their bathtub. Jongdae snatched Jongin’s tankard and glugged it down greedily.

“Fuck, I’ve missed ale.” Jongdae said, licking his lips.

“Drink up; we’re going to be without it for a while.” Jongin let him have the rest of the tankard. None of them really felt like lingering around the table or talking much. They had two rooms and a real mattress and he wanted to sleep.

“We’re getting close, Nini.” Jongdae whispered across the room that night. “We’re going to break a curse.”

“I almost don’t believe it.” Jongin whispered back. “It’s too much like one of Mother’s folk tales. A prince going to a far-off land to break a curse.”

“Well believe it. You’re the prince, little brother.”

Yifan came to wake them early the next morning, and saw Jongdae trying to help his brother claw his way out of a nightmare. Jongin was thrashing around in the bed, his skin slick with sweat and his eyes screwed shut. Jongdae finally walloped him across the face, shocking him awake.

“Are you okay?” Jongdae asked, helping his brother sit up.

“No.” Jongin clung to his brother’s side, focusing on the solid shape of him to calm his breathing. “Nightmare. Big rosebushes, taller than two men. I was trapped in them.” The words had hardly come out of his mouth when he realized he had described the curse around the castle. Yifan looked just as surprised.

“You said your mother was from Trurene?” Yifan looked thoughtful. “You may have a touch of the seer in you, Jongin.”

“I’ll pass. Thanks.” Jongin finally made his way out of his tangled sheets and got dressed before helping Jongdae yank his boot over his swollen leg.

“Will the horses survive the cold?” Jongin asked as they rode out of the village, heading towards the imposing, snow-capped mountains.

“Chanyeol and I know how to keep them alive.” That was all Yifan would say on the matter.

By noon, they were starting their climb into the Windless Slopes.  The Eclians were quiet, thinking of all the stories they’d heard of these mountains. Of the avalanches, the snow blindness, the monsters that lurked under the ice. There was a reason the Obriatians had controlled all the trade coming in and out of their country. They’d been the only ones capable of traversing the mountain range, or getting through the ice walls. But since the castle had been swallowed, there had been very little trade going in and out. No one really knew what had happened to Obriat since the first wave of refugees had come over the mountains.

It was bitterly cold, the kind of cold that slid through the cracks of your clothes to chill down to your bones. Jongin pulled his furs tighter around him and wondered just how the horses were going to stay alive.

The sun went down early over the mountains, and Yifan led them to a sheltered clearing. He and Chanyeol layered blankets over the horses, letting them eat and drink their fill. Jongin and Chanyeol put the tents up while Yifan found firewood and Jongdae propped his leg up on a rock.

“Isn’t it too wet to use?” Jongin asked when Yifan came back with an armful of wood.

“Not exactly.” Yifan dropped it into the pit he’d hollowed out, and rubbed his hands together over the wood. Jongin was sure he was hallucinating when he watched the water rise out of the kindling, disappearing into the air.

“Bringing out the magic already, Yifan?” Chanyeol sounded almost bored.

"Why weren't you doing this while we were in Apresh? We could have used it!" Jongin snapped, thinking of the man he’d killed, of the snare Jongdae had stepped into.

"Obriat is different." Yifan said. "There's a current under the land, like a magical reservoir. I can't make it myself, but I can tap into it." Yifan squatted, one hand braced on the frozen ground and the other held out over the logs. They began to smoke, then to glow, and then there was flame licking the wood. "Jongdae, come here." He waited as the prince toddled towards him, and peeled his boot and sock off. Jongdae hissed against the cold, but as Yifan's large hand wrapped around his swollen leg, it returned to its normal golden-brown color, and the swelling went down. Jongdae wiggled his toes and rotated his ankle.

"How does it feel?" Jongin asked.

"Fine. Like normal." Jongdae pulled his sock and boot back on. "If you can do that, why can't you-?" He was looking at Chanyeol, at the gloves on his hands. 

"My wounds are from a cursed object. Yifan can't heal them." Chanyeol said softly. "He tried, when I came down from the hedges. It made him sick." 

"You two are either the bravest men I've ever met, or the stupidest." Jongin muttered, flopping down next to the fire. 

"Either way, we're in this together." Yifan looked around at their surroundings. "We should all share a tent tonight. It's too cold to split our body heat, especially with you two being so small." 

“I’m nearly as tall as both of you!” Jongin shot back.  
  
“Don’t take it personally. Unless you’d _like_ to freeze to death, then by all means.” Yifan smirked a little at Jongin’s scowl. They ate dinner, some dried meat that they’d been saving for this part of their journey, and made some tea before pulling the covering of the second tent over the one they’d all be sharing. It was a tight fit, with four full grown men, but it was warm. Jongdae was half-curled into Chanyeol, his back to his little brother. Jongin rolled over to face Yifan.

He looked the mountaineer dead in the eye. “Do you want to be big spoon?”

Just as calmly, Yifan replied, “little spoon.” Chanyeol cackled, and they all snuggled deeper into their blankets, like a bunch of wolf pups in a den.

\--

Taemin lost sight of them as soon as they entered the Windless Slopes. He tried everything he could think of, short of smashing the mirror, to bring it back to Jongin, but it showed him only the last bit of Apresh land they’d stood on. He tossed the mirror onto his bed and curled into a ball on his rug, crying. How would he know if they survived the mountains? Would he spend the rest of this cursed existence waiting for help that never came?

It was this frenzy of sorrow and rage that drove him out into the courtyard, hacking at the rose bushes with the axe he used to split logs. Every time he struck the hedge, the roses grew back, choking him with that vile scent. Beauty’s barking finally caught his attention and he dropped the axe, letting his dog lick at his face, at the blood on his hands.

He spent the day lying on his mother’s carpet, his hands wrapped in rags. He was too lost in his own head to notice the time passing. Beauty stayed curled close to him, snuffling into his hair every now and then. He would have patted her but he didn’t want to stain her fur. He hadn’t felt this low since the curse had first taken hold.

That had been a horrible day, running through the castle trying to find someone, anyone who was awake. But everyone had frozen in position: his father in his study; Jinki in the library; his mother in her sitting room. And then he’d seen the hedges.

He’d tried an axe, a sword, setting fire to it. Nothing could cut through it. Crying in despair in his room, he’d fully understood the curse and what he had done. He was cursed to live alone, trapped like a princess in a folk tale. But unlike that princess, there would be no one coming to rescue him.

\--

Morning in the Windless Slopes was beautiful. The dawn turned the ice pale pink, the air crisp and fresh. Jongin wrapped himself tighter in his fur. The air didn’t need to be any crisper. He was already too cold. Jongdae seemed much better now that he could move around without help, practically prancing around their camp site.

“How do you know which route to take?” Jongin asked when they’d saddled up for the day.

“I grew up in these mountains. I know where I’m going.” Yifan led them single-file down a path between two towering rock formations. He’d warned them to be silent in case their voices set off an avalanche. They’d wrapped their horses’ hooves in burlap to muffle their sound. It was almost eerily quiet. They rode for hours until Yifan slowed to a stop and slid off his horse.

Chanyeol turned to Jongdae and Jongin, his eyes solemn. “What you’re about to see is Obriat’s deepest secret. No one can know about this.”

“What are you going to do?” Jongin asked, peering at Yifan, who was standing near what looked like a rock wall. He seemed to be waiting for their answer.

“We can’t move forward until you swear that you will keep this secret.” Chanyeol’s eyes flicked to Jongdae. “Do you trust me?”

“I do.” Jongdae bowed his head. “I swear that I will keep this secret.”

“So do I.” Jongin chimed in. Yifan nodded, and stuck his hand into the rock wall. The brothers stared in shock at where his arm had disappeared up to the elbow.

“Brace yourselves.” Yifan warned, before he yanked his hand back out. The earth beneath them trembled and shook; the horses didn’t like the movement any more than the Eclians did. Before their eyes, the slab of rock shifted to the side, revealing an open, yawning cave.

“The secret to traversing the Windless Slopes.” Yifan said, swinging himself back up onto his horse. “Come on, it’ll be warmer inside.” They followed, watching as Yifan lit a torch to illuminate their way.

“How did this even happen?” Jongin asked, looking around at the huge passage. The walls were smooth, almost as polished as glass.

“Legend is an Obriatian witch used her powers to hollow out the passage, to give her people a safe way to travel in and out. There’s a festival for her every year, the Going Under. Without her, we couldn’t move in and out of the country without losing a lot of lives.” Chanyeol answered. “What’s her name, Yifan?”

“Yerim. They call her Lady Yerim or the Lady of Going Under. She’s…I guess the patron saint of Obriat?” Yifan shrugged. “We’ve kept her, and this passage, a secret from outsiders for nearly a thousand years.”

“That’s impressive.” Jongdae could see their wavery reflections in the stone. “So how long will it take us to cross the mountain range this way?”

“About a day and a half. We’ll stop when we get tired and camp for the night.” Yifan lit more torches and passed them along. Jongdae sang for a while, listening to his voice echoing back to him through the cavern. Eventually the echoing got to be too much and they returned to normal conversation.

When they finally stopped for the night, Yifan looked at the nearby markers and determined that they were most of the way through the mountains. It would only be a short ride the next morning before they were in Obriat proper. From there, Yifan planned to take them to his home village to resupply and rest before riding for Velaris.

“Is there a kind of enchantment on the passage?” Jongin asked as he warmed up the water for their usual porridge dinner. “I mean, we’re underground. It should be cold and damp down here, but it’s not.”

“Lady Yerim probably placed some kind of magic inside the passage to keep it from being unbearable. This was a thousand years ago, remember, and no one really knows how she did it.” Yifan cocked his head to one side. “Why just one tent?”

“There’s not a lot of space for two tents. Besides, we didn’t kill each other last night. Might as well conserve our energy.” Jongdae replied. “Is dinner ready, Nini? I’m hungry.”

They slept for maybe six hours before continuing. Jongin felt himself getting antsier as they traveled down, closer and closer to being in Obriat. They were so close to completing their mission. But what would happen then? His father had barely expected them to make into Obriat without dying. What would they do when they had broken the curse? Turn around and go straight back to Eclia?

No, that wouldn’t be right. They needed to stay, to tell the royal family what the world had been like since they had been cursed. They had more duties to fulfill than just showing up and swinging a sword. Jongin had cleaned Aovoshan thoroughly and he still felt like the sword was stained. Or maybe he was just projecting his own feelings onto it.

Before Jongin had even realized what was happening, they were out in daylight. Yifan had stopped, head tilted back and a smile on his face as he breathed in the Obriatian air. It smelled like pine and snow, a sharp tang of something that made Jongin’s blood race.

“Welcome to Obriat.” Chanyeol looked just as happy to be home as Yifan. The two of them had traveled a long way, and there was more distance to cover. Now that they were on friendly, open ground, they were able to hurry the horses along.

Jongin had always been under the impression that Obriat was a frozen wasteland, devoid of life. But the land was beautiful. Hardy trees and bushes capped with snow, the mirrored surface of a frozen river. And there were people, people who watched from afar as they galloped past. They were dressed mostly in furs, but with brightly colored fabrics sticking out underneath. Perhaps they had misjudged who the Obriatians were.

They arrived in the village when the sun had started to set. A few people were out in the square, coming home from the shops or stopping at the well. A little girl spotted them and ran for the horses.

“Yeollie! Yeollie!” She crowed, waving her small arms in the air. Chanyeol barely slowed the horse before he jumped off, landing in the snow next to her.

“How’s my princess, eh?” He lifted her into his arms, swinging her around. Noise erupted from all around them, different voices calling out to Yifan and Chanyeol. They were swarmed quickly. Jongin and Jongdae dismounted rather than sit above everyone else. Jongdae was muttering greetings in Obriatian; Jongin just smiled and shook hands.

“They’re asking if we’re going to save them.” Jongdae murmured softly. “They say they’ve been waiting a long time.” Jongin’s heart broke a little. The mountaineers seemed to remember themselves and shooed the villagers back. Chanyeol was still holding the little girl.

“This is my little sister, Hyejin.” Chanyeol said. “She doesn’t speak Eclian, but she thinks Jongdae is very handsome.” Jongdae roared with laughter, and swept Hyejin an exaggerated bow. She blushed and hid her face in her brother’s shoulder.

“My family’s house is this way.” Yifan pointed down the road. “We’ll stay there for the night.” They led their horses slowly, having to stop every few feet to greet and talk to someone else. Hyejin ran off to her house to tell her mother that Chanyeol was back. Within minutes, another family had joined their trail to Yifan’s house.

Everyone spoke too quickly for Jongdae to really understand what was going on. He recognized Chanyeol’s parents by their resemblance, and knew he was being introduced to Yifan’s mother and his two sisters, Qian and Yiyun. They were hustled up to a bedroom where a few basins of hot water awaited them. They washed up quickly, then came back to find several tables jimmied together and set for dinner.

A man that Jongin assumed was Yifan’s father started to bow to them, but Jongin caught his arms, shaking his head. He and Jongdae bowed instead, trying to communicate their gratitude for being allowed into their home. Jongdae didn’t have the words and had to have Yifan translate for him.

“My father is honored by your presence, not because you are princes, but because you’ve come to help.” Yifan explained. “He wants to express that.”

Jongin and Jongdae didn’t understand the conversation, but it was loud and raucous. It made Jongin miss his brothers and his parents more than ever.

“We need to send work to Minseok that we’ve arrived.” Jongin remembered.

“How? Is there a way to send a message over the mountains?” Jongdae leaned over and asked Chanyeol, who said he’d explain later. So the princes shut up and ate their dinner. Every now and then Yifan and Chanyeol would ask them a question and then translate for the crowd. Based on the way Chanyeol’s hands were moving, he was describing the snare that Jongdae had stepped into.

The party broke up around midnight. The smaller group gathered closer to the fire on the soft, old furniture. Jongin practically sank into his seat next to Yiyun. Chanyeol coaxed Jongdae into singing for them. He tried to keep his voice low to avoid disturbing the neighbors, but there was no denying his ability. Yifan translated his family’s praises for Jongdae, who blushed and hid his face in Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Which grandmother was the princes’ nurse?” Jongdae asked, taking a sip of the wine Chanyeol offered him. It was different than Eclian wine, a little richer and deeper. He didn’t mind the taste.

“My mother’s side. She and her children were luckily out of the castle when the curse kicked in.” Yifan answered. He switched to Obriatian and caught his mother’s attention. She had been absently winding yarn by the fire and talking quietly to her husband. When her son asked her a question, she thought for a moment and then began to speak.

Obriatian sounded much prettier when she spoke it. Jongdae suspected she was a good singer as well, based on the musical way she spoke, the consonants and vowels more like notes than pieces of words. She spoke for a while, long enough that Jongdae had finished his drink and was slowly sliding farther onto Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“The stories have been passed down, from one generation to the next. It was a point of pride to be from a little village at the base of the Windless Slopes and be the nurse to the princes of Obriat. My great-grandmother adored the boys, and raised her daughter alongside them. Jinki is the eldest, the crown prince. He was level-headed mostly, a little mischievous when the mood took him, a charmer. He would have been an excellent king, especially with how intelligent he was.”

“Sounds like Jonghyun.” Jongin muttered. Yifan considered it.

“A bit. The younger son, the Edling, is Taemin. He would have been his brother’s closest advisor when he took the throne. He was more headstrong, more likely to get into an argument and probably win it.” Yifan asked his mother a question; she laughed and replied. “Apparently he was a bit arrogant, but also very pretty. Like Jongin.”

“If you thought I was pretty, you should have made a move on me in that tent, Yifan.” Jongin batted his eyelashes coquettishly. Yifan made a rude gesture, but Chanyeol was already roaring with laughter.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Yifan said to get his story back on track, “the curse was supposed to kick in when Taemin turned eighteen. The details aren’t clear but he was supposedly the only one that was going to fall asleep. The hedges that sprouted up were unexpected.”

“And this is the curse we go to break.” Jongin peered into his wine glass. “I hope they’re ready to wake up.”

The conversation lulled, a comfortable warmth in the room leaking into everyone’s bones and making them complacent. Jongdae slowly slid down until his head was resting in Chanyeol’s lap. Chanyeol ended up carrying him upstairs to bed, Jongin plodding slowly after them. Yifan remained downstairs with his family.

Before he fell asleep, Jongin heard Yifan talking softly to his sisters. The gentle, loving tone he used was that of an older brother. Jongin recognized it from Jonghyun, from Minseok, from Junmyeon and Kibum, even from Jongdae. His heart ached for his brothers. As much as he knew he needed to stay in Obriat, he missed Eclia terribly. He missed his mother’s fussing and his father’s jokes and his brothers sneaking wine into the classroom. When he came back to them, he would be a man. It made him sad that he hadn’t grown up with them, thriving in their sunshine.

\--

Taemin spent two days shivering on the floor of his mother’s bedroom, too weak to get up but not weak enough to die. It was Beauty’s nudging that eventually broke him out of his stupor and made him stumble back to his own room, where he curled up with her in front of the fire.

She was his sole companion, the only reason he hadn’t completely lost his mind in the eighty-five years he’d been alone. Without her, he would have been lost. He kissed her long snout and combed the mats from her long ears, made sure she was warm by the fire.

When he stood to throw another log on the fire, he saw his mirror sitting on top of his dresser. What would it show him if he looked now? Would he see blank space, or would he see Jongin?

When he lifted it, he saw that it was neither. He was looking as if from above into a room that he recognized from the Eclian palace. Minseok swept into the room, a piece of parchment clutched in his fist. Jonghyun and their father looked up from where they’d been examining something on the desk.

“They crossed the Windless Slopes!” Minseok handed over the parchment. “I got the message just now. They’ve made it into Obriat and they’re riding for Velaris.” Taemin would have wept in relief if he’d had anymore tears to spill. His rescue was coming.

“Thank the Gods.” The king muttered, relief obvious on his face. “In a few days, with luck, we’ll have a message saying they’ve broken the curse.”

“Jongin and Jongdae are capable. They can do it.” Jonghyun assured him.

“Well, at the very least, I can answer this message.” The king gestured at the letter he and Jonghyun had been looking at. “The king of Inuvia is proposing a marriage between his youngest daughter, Princess Soojung, and Jongin.”

Taemin wanted to scream. He hadn’t waited all this time to meet Jongin, to know if it was real love he felt for him, only to have him snatched away in an arranged marriage. He had suffered for eighty-five years. What kind of cruelty was it to take the one solace he had away?

“Father, Nini just turned eighteen. Isn’t he a bit young to marry?” Jonghyun said gently.

“They can be betrothed for a while. It’s a good match. The Inuvians have always had a good bond with us; this would strengthen it and give us definite ties to two of our neighboring countries.” The king looked thoughtful. “Besides, they were spending time together at his birthday ball. Perhaps they’d be interested in each other.”

“Jongin is too young, I think.” Minseok chimed in. “Let him have some time to grow up. Besides, he’s not even here. We can’t promise him to someone without him even consenting. We’d be selling him like a prize cow.”

The king sighed. “You’re right. He’s not a brood mare.” He glanced at Jonghyun. “Could you come up with something tactful to say to him?”

“I’m sure I’m up to the task.” Jonghyun took the letter with him when he and his twin left the office. They were almost back to Jonghyun’s rooms before they spoke. “Good save with that prize cow comment.”

“Jongin has never met a woman, not really. He knows our cousins and the women who’ve been around since he was born. He needs more time before he gets married, the poor sap.” Minseok rolled his eyes. “I’m just lucky they didn’t ask for me. I don’t have that excuse.”

“I think your reputation as spymaster has preceded you.” Jonghyun laughed. “No one wants to marry their daughter to someone who can figure out who their mistresses are.”

“I rather prefer it this way.”

“Well, you and Nini are lucky. He’s too young, and you’re too cunning.” Jonghyun’s full mouth twitched. “Apparently Sunyoung will be coming to court soon.” He had been betrothed since birth to an Eclian duchess from a well-respected family. They barely knew each other and hadn’t seen each other in years. It reminded Taemin of Jinki’s betrothed, Sulli. She’d been Obriatian nobility. She had probably married someone else when Velaris was swallowed by hedges, and by now she was long dead. Taemin hoped that Jinki hadn’t loved her.

“Don’t look so glum, Jjong. She’s supposed to be beautiful, and intelligent. You might get lucky.”

“Yes, and I might not.” They entered Jonghyun’s study. “I have to marry, I know that. I only wish I had the luxury of picking my own wife.”

“Well it’s that or abdicate. And then the rest of us would have to abdicate because we’d be piss poor kings compared to you.”

“Have I mentioned I hate talking to you about my feelings?”

“Only since our birth.” Minseok poured him a glass of wine. “Have a glass, write something tactful and courtly, and then come practice with Kibum and me.”

“We can’t, Seulgi’s arriving today. And she brought her, ah, lady-in-waiting.” Jonghyun could hardly keep a straight face.

“I swear, that is the worst kept secret in any kingdom. You’d think she’d be a bit more discreet.”

“It’s Seulgi. Have you ever known her to be discreet when it comes to Joohyun?”

“Not exactly, no.” Minseok snorted. “I better go warn Junmyeon then.”

“And make sure he doesn’t pout, either.” Jonghyun called after him. Joohyun didn’t really like Junmyeon, and he was always a little pouty that he couldn’t get her to be friendly with him.

Seulgi arrived in a cloak of midnight blue velvet that offset her light brown hair beautifully. Apparently it was all the rage in Trurene to dye it lighter; Joohyun’s hair was still its natural pitch black. The boys’ mother swept the two girls up and hauled them into her rooms, already gabbling in Trurene to them. It was mostly for her benefit that Seulgi visited, since the queen hadn’t been back to her native kingdom since she got married.

It wasn’t until dinner that the cousins were all together. Taemin could see hints of familial resemblance, but it was very faint. The boys took after their father more, and Seulgi’s features were all Trurene. She brought spices and candies and wine for their first dinner together. It was a private family dinner, and it was loud. Taemin missed the noise of people, the crush of conversation and the clatter of excited voices.

It was very clear to Taemin that Seulgi was in love with Joohyun. She fed her bits of food, poured her wine, leaned on her shoulder. Junmyeon was pouting that Joohyun was so warm with Seulgi, Kibum was laughing at his twin. Minseok looked like he very much wanted to say something about discretion but was keeping his mouth shut.

After dinner and dessert, the boys managed to snag their cousin for a round of wine in Jonghyun’s study. Joohyun had been invited, but opted to go to the rooms that had been prepared for Seulgi. Taemin could see how someone might think Joohyun was cold and unfriendly, but Taemin had gotten good at reading people through his mirror, looking for their tells. She was just shy. If Taemin ever met her, he would approach her gently and quietly, letting her warm up to him before he tried to strike up a friendship. Some people needed that kind of thing.

“Where are Nini and Dae?” Seulgi asked when the door shut behind them. “No one would tell me.”

“They’re on a diplomatic mission of sorts.” Junmyeon said. “They went to Obriat, to break a curse.”

“You idiots let _Nini_ go on a mission like that? He’s just a boy!”

“Seulgi, you’re the same age.” Jonghyun pointed out.

“Yes, and you don’t see me traipsing across ice-locked, yeti ridden mountains to break a curse on a country that no one has heard from in a hundred years!” Seulgi leaned back in her chair. “Gods above, they might not come back.”

“We got a message this morning. They’ve made it to Obriat safely.” Minseok reassured. “Dae and Nini will be safe. They’re smart, they’ve got two Obriatian mountaineers with them, and-” He hesitated, looking at his brothers.

“And what?” Seulgi arched an eyebrow.

“They’ve got Aovoshan.” Kibum supplied. “The Daybreaker.”

“Your father let them take the Daybreaker out of Eclia?” Seulgi whistled. “No wonder no one would tell me where they were. Although what harm I could do with that information I don’t know.”

“Trurene and Apresh are right next to each other. The Apresh would love to get their hands on the Daybreaker, and two Eclian princes to boot. We couldn’t risk anyone finding out where they went, or with what.” Minseok refilled his cousin’s glass. “We’ve been just as worried, little bear.” Seulgi’s cheeks pinked a little at the nickname. “They’re going to be fine.”

If they would reach Taemin before he went absolutely insane was another question. Freedom was so close he could taste it on his tongue, and yet just out of his reach. The tension was nearly unbearable.

\--

“Jongin, will you come out of that tree? I can heal most things but not a cracked skull.” Yifan called up. Jongin made a rude gesture down at him.

“I’m trying to get a better look.” Jongin yelled back. They were about a day’s ride from the castle, but from up here Jongin could see the towers. Obriatian architecture was certainly different, more ornate. The towers spiraled up into the sky, topped with a structure that reminded Jongin of a dollop of whipped cream.

As he sat up there looking, he could have sworn he saw a light go on in one of the windows. But he convinced himself it was the reflection of the sunset on the glass, and slid back to the ground. Chanyeol had taken Jongdae with him to catch dinner and they came back with two rabbits. Yifan made quick work of cleaning them and set them to roast over the fire.

The weight of their mission had fallen heavily over them, now that they were so close to reaching Velaris. No one talked much during dinner and there seemed to be an unspoken agreement that they were going to bed early. Jongin stayed close to Yifan again, enjoying the heat he radiated. The mountaineer fell asleep quickly, while Jongin tossed and turned.

What if it didn’t work? What if he wielded Aovoshan and nothing happened? They would have come all this way for nothing. And those people in Yifan’s village, who had wept and blessed him and Jongdae, who had thanked them for bringing salvation, they would all be let down.

“Quit brewing, I can’t sleep with you thinking so loud.” Yifan’s voice startled Jongin out of his thoughts. “We need to rest. Go to sleep, Nini.” It was the first time Yifan had called him that, but the affection was clear. Jongin didn’t need yet another big brother, but Yifan wasn’t the worst he could do. So he pulled the blankets up to his chin and tucked himself behind Yifan’s shoulders, and went to sleep.

They rode hard all morning, stopping briefly to rest the horses. With Velaris so close at hand, no one wanted to dawdle. By midday they could see the towers; by two, they could see the hedges.

The sun had just started to sink below the horizon when they arrived at the castle. The horses didn’t want to get anywhere near the hedges, and neither did Jongin, really. The roses gave off a heavy fragrance that made his head hurt, and the hedges themselves were knotted thickly with thorns. Chanyeol was picking at his gloves, as if his hands hurt just being close to the thing that had wounded them. Jongdae squeezed his hand briefly before approaching Jongin, who was staring up at the hedges.

“It’s time, Jongin.” Jongdae said softly. Yifan was watching expectantly. The two Obriatians looked like they were trying not to show too much hope, in case they were let down. Jongin didn’t want to let them down. He thought of Hyejin, so small and full of wonder. She didn’t deserve to grow up in a country that had fallen into disrepair.

He unsheathed Aovoshan, the ivory of the blade glowing faintly in the sunset. Kibum would have been proud of his stance, of his posture as he swung the Daybreaker at the hedges. The blade sliced through like the hedges were nothing more than cobwebs. There was a flash, and a great rustling, and the hedges were gone.

On the other side was a boy with snow white hair, his trembling hands held out before him. He made eye contact with Jongin, dropped to his knees, and began to weep.


	2. Chapter 2

Taemin broke out into hiccups, he was crying so hard. They were here. The hedges were gone. He was free. For the first time in eighty-five years, he wasn’t alone.

“Please, my friends.” Taemin said between sobs. “Come inside. I need-” _Jinki._ Taemin took off running into the castle, not bothering to see if they came with him. They’d come inside eventually, or risk freezing to death.

“Jinki!” Taemin bellowed, racing up the stairs towards the library. All around him, the court was waking up, getting to their feet in confusion. He shoved some out of his way, vaulting over others still on the ground. The whole castle was in chaos.

“Taemin!” Jinki called, his voice so close. The two brothers collided at the top of the stairs. Taemin clung to his older brother like a drowning man to a life preserver, too overwhelmed to speak. Jinki just made soft hushing noises and petted his hair, ignoring the way his shirt was swiftly getting soaked with tears.

“Jinki? Taemin?” Their mother had come out of her room. “Oh my boys, are you all right?”

“I am now.” Taemin sniffled, looking into his mother’s soft eyes. “Where’s Father?”

“I’m here son.” He was standing on their other side. “Come, let’s talk in my study.” Jinki had to help Taemin into the room. Jinki glanced out the window and had to do a double take.

“It’s snowing?” Jinki’s eyebrows furrowed. “It’s the middle of summer.”

“No, it’s not.” Taemin wiped his face on the handkerchief his mother had produced. “It’s midwinter.”

“Taemin, did you set off the curse?” Taemin’s mother asked softly. He nodded, his head bowed in shame.

“I stabbed my hand with the spindle. And I paid the price for it more than abundantly.” Taemin swiped at his leaking eyes. “I’ve been alone for eighty-five years, trapped in this castle while the rest of you slept.”

“Oh, Taeminnie.” His mother enveloped him in a hug. “Oh, my baby.”

“That wasn’t what the witch cursed you with.” The king said, his voice thick with tears. “It was something different.”

“I believe I can explain.” A woman’s voice said from the corner. All four of them started as she came out of the shadows. She was short, dressed in old-fashioned robes, her hair hidden beneath a fur cap.

“Who are you?” The king demanded, shifting slightly to shield his family from her sight.

“My name is Yerim.”

“Yerim? Lady Yerim?” The queen peered around her husband. The woman nodded. “You’re…remarkably young.”

“Everything has its price.” Yerim answered cryptically. “The witch that cursed your son was enraged at what she considered Obriatian arrogance. So she laid one curse on him, with another hidden underneath. When he triggered the curse himself, the second curse took place, dooming him to isolation until someone came with magic powerful enough to break hers.”

“Why did you set the curse off?” Jinki asked, his hand almost too heavy to bear on Taemin’s shoulder.

“I was angry. It’s been so long I don’t even remember about what. And I took mother’s spindle and stabbed my hand with it, expecting that I would sleep, and the rest of you would go on without me.” Taemin shuddered at the memory of those first days, seared into his soul. The terror of realizing he was alone and trapped behind thorny hedges.

“I did my best to soften the curse. I couldn’t take it away, but I could give you some things.” Yerim waved her hand and Taemin’s mirror appeared in her hand. “I gave you a window to the outside world. And I woke Beauty up, so that you could have a companion.”

“Thank you.” Taemin had never meant it more in his life. “You kept me from losing my mind.”

“I could see your heart, Taemin, and I saw that it was good. Use it wisely.” With that, she dissolved into shadows, taking the mirror with her.

“Do you forgive me?” Taemin asked in a small voice, almost cringing under his family’s eyes.

“Tae, you spent eighty-five years alone. What is there to forgive?” Jinki smoothed his brother’s hair back, wondering how he’d dyed it white.

“I took your kingdom from you. Obriat…gods know what’s become of it. Our people have suffered because of me.” Taemin felt the shame spilling from him like black slime slithering from his mouth. “There’s nothing forgiveable about what I’ve done.”

“You made a mistake.” The king said. “You’ve done your own penance for it. No one else needs to know about what has transpired. As far as the rest of the world is concerned, the curse came into fruition on its own. It had nothing to do with your actions.”

Taemin recognized that his father wanted to protect him from the weight of the world’s judgement, but also protect Jinki’s claim to the throne. If the people knew Taemin had done it on purpose, they would never forgive him or his family. Jinki would be a good king, and he was what Obriat needed to recover.

“Agreed.” Taemin clutched his mother’s hand as they left the study to find the rest of the court. He was afraid if he let go of her she’d leave him again.

“How did you manage to bleach your hair on your own?” The queen asked, touching his snowy hair with her free hand.

“My hair isn’t bleached.” Taemin stopped near a window to look at his reflection in the glass, expecting to see the inky black hair he’d always had. But she was right; his hair was the color of Obriatian snow. “The curse took one last thing from me, I guess.” Looking out the window and not seeing the hedges caging him in, he remembered a crucial detail. “But it brought something to me. There are some people I want you to meet, mother.”

\--

“Well, I guess there are some benefits to being royals.” Yifan said, propping his feet up on the little cushion that a servant had brought him. They’d been ushered inside to a room where the servants, already running busy, had lit a fire and draped their visitors in blankets.

“Only a few.” Jongdae quipped. “That was Taemin, wasn’t it? I mean, he’s pretty and he looked about the right age.”

“That’s impossible though. The whole castle was put under in the curse.” Chanyeol paused. “Unless he’s been here alone this whole time.”

“I thought I saw a light in one of the towers when I climbed a tree last night.” Jongin admitted. “I thought it was my eyes playing tricks on me.”

They stopped their speculation when the door opened, and the snowy-haired boy came in. By his side was a woman in a richly decorated velvet gown, a small coronet on her head. The queen of Obriat. Jongin guessed that the people that came in after them were the crown prince and king. Yifan and Chanyeol rose immediately, clasping their fists over their hearts.

“Please, don’t my friends.” Taemin said, holding his hands out to them. “Obriat owes you a great debt for your courage. You’ve traveled far for us.” The prince turned to his family. “This is Yifan, and Chanyeol, two mountaineers from a village at the base of the Windless Slopes. They ventured to Eclia to free us. My friends, this is Prince Jinki, the Aetheling; my mother, Seungwan, Queen of Obriat; and my father, King Jaejoong.”

“It is an honor to meet you.” Yifan said, still not making direct eye contact. His mind, like all the others in the room, was spinning. How did Taemin know who they were? Jongin had only been able to pick out the mountaineers’ names, but Jongdae had understood the whole exchange.

Taemin turned his eyes on the Eclian princes, his gaze softening when he looked at Jongin. “Prince Jongdae, Prince Jongin. Welcome to our home.”

Jongin couldn’t believe the perfect, accentless Eclian Taemin had just spoken. Everyone was staring at Taemin in shock. He introduced his parents and brother as if nothing was wrong. “I am the Edling. Prince Taemin. I have lived eighty-five years in isolation and you are my rescuers. I owe my life to you. There are no words to express my gratitude to you, but perhaps in time I may show it to you.”

“You speak Eclian.” Jongdae said, still stunned.

“I do.” Taemin’s mouth quirked up at the corner. “It’s a long story, one best shared when you have had time to rest. There are rooms for you to stay in. But first, perhaps you’d like to send a message to Minseok to let him know you’ve accomplished your task.”

“Yes, we would.” Jongin stuttered. Taemin smiled, and it nearly blinded him. There was true happiness and gratitude radiating from the Edling. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

“Thank you for risking your lives for a country that is not your own.” Taemin stepped back, taking his mother’s hand again. “A maid will be with you shortly to take you to your rooms. Rest, bathe, eat. We’ll speak in the morning.”

The royal family left the room, a stunned silence hanging in their wake. Jongdae was the first to break the silence with a simple, “what the fuck?”

“I don’t know. It’s like he _knows_ us.” Jongin shook his head. “Something isn’t right here.”

“Obriat is different.” Yifan looked concerned, but not terrified, which was reassuring. “Magic exists in the roots of this land. Perhaps in the time he was alone he was able to tap into it and see things happening far away.”

“He’s apparently going to tell us tomorrow. So let’s bathe and get some sleep and we’ll worry about it in the morning.”

\--

“How do you know who they are?” Jinki asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

“The mirror that Lady Yerim gave me. It showed me the Eclian court.” Taemin looped his free arm around his brother’s shoulders. “I watched the princes grow up. I saw when our mountaineers went to ask for Aovoshan.”

“Aovoshan?” The king asked.

“It’s also known as the Daybreaker. A cursebreaking sword.” Taemin answered. “They carried it here from Eclia to set us free. I was able to see them up until they entered the Windless Slopes. The mirror didn’t show me Obriat. I wonder if Lady Yerim did that on purpose.”

“It’s possible. But don’t worry about it now. Messengers are going out in all directions to spread the news and ask for local lords to come to the castle so that we can get our bearings.” The king kissed his son’s forehead. “Get some rest, Taemin. I have to go deal with some other details.” He broke away from the group to reenter his study.

Taemin sat at his mother’s feet by the fire, lulled into a doze by her slim fingers stroking through his hair. He didn’t mind the white too much, even as he wondered why it had changed colors.

“You should go to your room to sleep, darling.” The queen murmured. Jinki echoed his agreement from the armchair he was coiled up in.

“I’m afraid to sleep.” Taemin admitted. “What if I go to sleep and this was all a dream?”

“It won’t be a dream.” The queen coaxed him to his feet. “Sleep in a bed. I’ll be here in the morning.”

“I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.” Jinki promised, leading out of their mother’s rooms. They were quiet as they made their way to Taemin’s room. Beauty was there, curled up by the already blazing fire. A servant had come in and changed his linens already. He was surprised at how fast they worked. Maybe they’d always been like this and he’d just forgotten while he’d been alone.

Taemin changed into sleeping clothes and climbed under his covers. Jinki lay down beside him on top of the blankets, Beauty wiggling in between them.

“You are a miracle, Taemin.” Jinki said, taking his brother’s hand. “You survived an ordeal that most men couldn’t have.”

“I couldn’t die, Jinki.”

“What?”

“I tried. I thought if I was dead, the rest of you would wake up. But the curse wouldn’t let me. I was condemned to that existence.” Taemin looked across the pillow at his brother. “Those men downstairs were the only thing that kept me alive. Six princes, six brothers. I watched them grow and thrive, and I watched when they became our salvation.”

“You have suffered too much, little brother. I can see your pain in your eyes.”

“I have suffered. But I will know happiness.”

“Why are you smiling like that?”

Taemin didn’t think twice about telling his brother. “I prefer men, Jinki. But one man especially, and he’s in our castle right now.”

“One of the Eclian princes?”

“Jongin. The youngest.” Taemin curled up tighter in his blankets. “I fell in love with him from afar. I hope it rings true now that he’s here.”

“And if he doesn’t return your affections?”

“Then I will find a new man to love. But I…I have a feeling about him.”

“You know that I will do anything for you, Taeminnie. Even help you woo a foreign prince.”

Taemin laughed, and hearing Jinki echo him made his heart swell. “I know, big brother. There will be love and happiness in this castle where there was only anguish and despair. And we will live and be happy together.”

“I know.” Jinki stroked his hair until Taemin dozed off, curled up with his dog. He stayed for a while to watch over his brother, so innocent and fragile in his sleep. Jinki made a solemn vow to himself and to anyone that might have been listening that he would protect his brother and prevent him from ever feeling that kind of pain again. If he had to woo Jongin himself, he would. If he had to fight the monsters that plagued Taemin’s memories, he would.

\--

Taemin woke up warm. A fire crackled happily in the hearth, too high to have been the fire from the night before.

It was real. He was free. He got up and looked out the window just to be sure. Those vile hedges would no longer obstruct his view of the surrounding land.

There was a soft tap on his door and he started, unused to the sounds of other people.

“Come in.” Taemin’s voice was a little high; he cleared his throat and steeled himself as his maid poked her head into the room.

“Good morning your highness. Is there anything you need?” Gahyeon asked. Taemin had to think about it. He’d been alone so long he had forgotten what it was like to be waited on.

“A bowl of fresh water, please. And could you ask the Eclian princes and the mountaineers to join me for breakfast in an hour?”

“Yes, your highness.” She ducked her head and left the room. Taemin was going to have to get used to her constant presence again. And the presence of those outside his bedroom doors.

For the first time in eighty-five years, Taemin selected his clothes with care. The emerald green jacket had been one of his favorites before and it still fit him well. Gahyeon came back with an acceptance from the Eclian princes and the bowl of water for him to wash his face and clean his teeth.

As he was dressing, he heard his stomach growl. He was going to have to adjust to a lot of needs that he’d left aside while he was alone. The white hair was jarring to see in the mirror. The curse had permanently marked him apart from his family. Still, he combed it into a careful style and slipped a gold and emerald earring into his ear. That had been an act of adolescent rebellion that not even Jinki had understood, but it had been his trademark before the curse. It would help anchor him now.

If it hadn’t been for Beauty at his side, Taemin would have run screaming back into his room. So many people crowded his hallways, bustling around with fresh linens and water and firewood. And so many people had to bow to him, had to kiss his hand and bless him for surviving the curse. He watched as their faces turned surprised at the state of his hands.

Jinki caught him at the top of the stairs. “How are you feeling?”

“Shaken.” Taemin admitted, taking his brother’s hand as they went down the stairs. “So much noise. So many people. I’m not used to it.”

“You’ll be all right. Mother is having breakfast in her rooms, she’s not feeling well. Are you going to eat now?”

“I asked the princes to have breakfast with me.” Jinki’s grin turned mischievous.

“Ah, should I leave you to it then?”

“No, no, come with me. You can keep the other two busy.” Taemin had missed his brother’s laugh so terribly that hearing it again nearly made him weep. He hooked one arm around his brother’s neck, not caring that the duke of…somewhere, it had been so long he didn’t remember, was staring at them. The duke could kiss his ass.

As Taemin had predicted, Chanyeol and Yifan both bowed respectfully to Jinki and Taemin.

“Please, friends, sit.” Jinki shooed them back to their seats. Taemin nearly moaned at the sight of fresh bread and butter.

“Taemin, how did you eat?” Jinki asked as he watched Taemin tear into the loaf like a wild man.

“I didn’t.” Taemin slathered the bread with butter, gesturing at the coffee pot with his chin. Jinki figured out what he wanted before a servant did and poured him a cup. “I didn’t need to eat.” He looked up from where he’d been practically shoveling food onto his plate and turned red. “Forgive me. It’s been a long time since I was with other people. Some of my manners have disappeared.”

“Your Highness,” Jongdae began hesitantly, “we were hoping to better understand how you know us.” He’d spoken in Obriatian, probably for Jinki’s benefit. His brother spoke three other languages, but he hadn’t gotten to Eclian before the curse had taken hold.

Jinki had already heard the explanation, so he didn’t blink when his brother switched to Eclian so Jongin could understand him as well. “You brought them through the Windless Slopes, Yifan?”

“Yes, your highness.”

“Please. Taemin. This kingdom owes you enough to grant you both that privilege.” Taemin tried not to grin when the mountaineers shifted uncomfortably. “Formality and manners disappear when one is alone for eighty-five years.”

“So you were awake.” Jongin blurted.  Taemin had been trying not to look at him to heighten the experience of seeing his face in daylight. He was even more beautiful than he’d looked in the mirror, especially now that he had shaved and cut his hair.

“I was.” Taemin took a sip of his coffee, weaving the narrative together the way his father had instructed. “The curse took hold when I was eighteen. We’d been under the impression that I would fall asleep, and everyone else would continue on. But I suppose witches who give out curses to infants can’t be trusted. When the curse began, I remained awake while everyone else fell asleep. The rose hedges trapped me inside the castle. Lady Yerim saw fit to soften the curse where she could, and granted me my dog, Beauty, and a magic mirror.

“The first time I picked up the mirror, I saw your grandfather on the throne, and your father as a young boy. I watched him grow to an adult, watched your mother arrive from Trurene. In some ways I became part of your family, watching all of you come into this world and grow up into the men that you are. I suspect that Jonghyun and Jinki would get on swimmingly if they ever met.”

“So you’ve watched us all our lives?” Jongdae’s brow was furrowed, as if he was imagining everything that Taemin might have seen.

“You were my link to the outside world. Your family…kept my heart alive.” Taemin blinked back tears that had suddenly come to his eyes. Jinki squeezed his hand under the table. “I hope you know you two will be leaving with a title.”

“A title?” Chanyeol looked alarmed, like he was going to be suddenly saddled with an earldom he hadn’t asked for.

“Cursebreaker. Your names will be known in history, your families will be honored and loved.” Taemin searched his memories. “Jinki, Yifan’s great-grandmother was our nurse.”

“Taeyeon? She was your great-grandmother?” Jinki’s expression turned warm at the memories of her.  “She was a wonderful woman. Although she did never hesitate to take a switch to her two little princelings.”

Jinki clearly hadn’t lost his gift for drawing people into conversation; he was soon regaling the mountaineers with tales of Taeyeon. Which left Taemin to talk to the Eclian princes.

“How long are you planning to stay with us?” Taemin asked nonchalantly, stirring some sugar into his coffee.

“As long as our father can spare us, I suppose.” Jongdae replied. “We sent the message to Minseok last night that the curse was broken, so they know we’re here and we’re safe.”

“He might ask for me to come back.” Jongin said softly. Taemin felt a fist clench around his heart.

“Why do you say that?” Taemin felt the room starting to slide a little to the left.

“Jongdae speaks Obriatian, he’d make a better ambassador than I would.” Jongin peered at Taemin’s face. “Are you all right?” Just the note of concern in his voice was enough to make Jinki turn his head to look at Taemin. His brother’s face was ashen pale, his eyes dilated.

“Taemin, breathe.” Jinki instructed, holding his brother’s hands. “Come on. In and out.” But he couldn’t catch his breath. He felt like he was drowning. A pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders and hauled him to the window, opening it and shoving his head out into the fresh air. Taemin let himself hang limp like a ragdoll, heaving in deep, ragged breaths. When his breathing had eased, the hands pulled him back inside.

“A chair, please.” Yifan said, holding Taemin up under his armpits. Jinki dragged a chair over and sat his brother in it; Chanyeol was keeping Jongdae and Jongin out of the way.

“Taemin?” Jinki asked softly, crouching in front of his brother. “Are you okay?”

“I am now.” Taemin swallowed hard. “Thank you, Yifan.”

“Wouldn’t do for me to go through all the trouble of breaking your curse and then let you hyperventilate yourself to death.” Yifan winced, as if he realized he’d overstepped a boundary. But Taemin just chuckled.

“I appreciate your concern.” Taemin tested his knees and found that they could hold him up. “Would you mind helping me back to my room?”

“I’ll take you.” Jinki interrupted.

“No, you should stay. Be the Aetheling to our visiting princes.” Taemin leaned heavily on Yifan’s arm as they went up the stairs. Gahyeon was in the middle of cleaning his washstand when they got back to the room.

“What happened?” She demanded, dropping her rag and hurrying over to help him into the armchair she’d moved near the fire.

“I don’t know,” Taemin answered, just as Yifan said, “panic attack.”

“A what?” Taemin asked, staring at the mountaineer.

“A panic attack.” Yifan pursed his lips, searching for the right words. “It’s like when a dog barks at nothing. There’s nothing to be scared of, but you still feel the terror. My sister Qian has them.”

“That’s why you shoved my head out the window.”

“You did _what_?” Gahyeon looked about ready to beat Yifan with a broom. Taemin wasn’t sure if it was the overstepping of class boundaries or genuine affection that was upsetting her.

“He helped me. Please don’t worry about it.” Taemin assured her. “And let’s not talk about this too much, all right? I don’t want the entire castle to think I’ve lost my mind.”

“Yes, your highness.” Gahyeon murmured. Yifan just nodded.

“As for you, Yifan Cursebreaker,” Taemin continued, “I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Yes?”

“That you become my personal guard.”

Yifan stared at him blankly for a moment. “You want me to do what exactly?”

“Be my guard. I am…not exactly as I was before the curse, as today’s panic attack demonstrated. I need someone I trust to watch my back when Jinki can’t be with me. Will you do that for me?”

“Am I going to live here for the rest of my life?”

“If you want. You won’t be a slave. You will be fed and clothed and housed, and paid for your time. If you want, your family can move from the village to Velaris to be closer to you.”

“Your-Taemin.” Yifan corrected himself before the prince could. “You’re asking me for a commitment that I’m not sure I can take on. My family depends on me. My village depends on me.”

“Your village suffered during the curse, correct?”

“ _Obriat_ suffered during the curse.”

“The curse is over now. There will be a healing period, but Obriat is going to recover. In the meantime, Jinki and my father will need you and Chanyeol to speak for the people, to help them see where the changes need to be made.” Taemin glanced at Gahyeon, who was rinsing the bowl for Beauty’s water. “The lords that are on their way here will tell us what they need fixed. You come from a village at the border of Obriat. The forgotten people. You can help your family more by staying in Velaris.”

“And while I’m here, I might as well watch your back?” Yifan smiled ruefully. “You make a good argument.”

“Of course I do. I’m the Edling, and I spent eighty-five years watching different politicians verbally jerk themselves off in the Eclian court.” That got a laugh out of the mountaineer and Taemin felt a tiny bit better. Not good enough that he didn’t get back into bed with Beauty and a mug of tea that Gahyeon had helpfully brought up for him.

When his mother came to collect him, he knew he had to get up. She looked a little pale; Jinki had said she wasn’t well.

“Should you be up?” Taemin asked, sitting up in his bed.

“I’m all right, just a little queasy. But the first lords are here, and you need to be ready for dinner.” She sat on the edge of his bed. “Jinki told me what happened.”

“Snitch.” There was no venom in the words.

“He was worried about you. And your father and I are too.”

“I know. The transition is going to be difficult.” He took her hand, feeling the warmth of it and thanking the Gods that he was free. “I’ve asked Yifan to be my guard.”

“I’m not sure I like him.”

“Why?”

“He nearly threw my youngest out a window, I hear.”

Taemin laughed, hugging his mother close. “I’m fine, Mother. Don’t worry.”

“Then I suppose I can tolerate him. Now, shall we pick out some clothes for you?”

\--

Jongin had gotten good at not swearing out loud when one of his brothers kicked him at an important function. He couldn’t help the nervous jiggling of his leg, especially when everyone’s eyes were on him. He, Jongdae, and Chanyeol had been ushered to their seats, with an empty one for Yifan next to Chanyeol. Jongin had managed to school his face into cool neutrality, even though he was nervous inside. He only wished he could understand the language. Jongdae’s cat eyes were carefully taking everything in, collecting bits of information from the conversation and expressions. He’d learned well from Minseok.

“Where’s Yifan?” Jongin asked, trying his best to sound nearly bored. Chanyeol was not doing as well at keeping a poker face. He looked about five seconds away from bolting out of the dining room. Jongin wondered why he’d been so much calmer at the Eclian court.

“He’s been gone all afternoon. Prince Taemin called him away for something, I think.” Chanyeol murmured back.

The commotion at the doors cut off any response Jongin might have had. First, of course, was King Jaejoong, looking every inch the monarch he was in his finery. The queen leaned on his arm, and if Jongin hadn’t noticed the slight hitch in her step he might not have noticed she was unwell. But when he looked at her face, he noticed her pallor. He hoped it wasn’t serious.

Then came Prince Jinki, the gold crown of his station glimmering against his dark hair. He wore a military style coat and trousers, all traces of ease and mellowness erased from his face. The princely posturing looked almost wrong on him. He was too much like Jonghyun, too good and too honest to wear the courtly demeanor easily.

Jongin’s heart stuttered for a moment when he caught sight of Taemin. His doublet was such a deep burgundy it was almost black, the color of red wine in a glass, a garnet in a ring. His white hair offset the jacket beautifully, a silver earring that matched his crown glimmering in his ear.

And just behind his left shoulder was Yifan, dressed in all black with a simple pin over his breast. Chanyeol’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline looking at Yifan. Taemin took his seat next to Jongin, his posture so different than the panicked, hunched way he’d looked the last time Jongin saw him. Now he looked…gorgeous. Jongin was surprised that that was the word that came to mind. He’d never thought that about a man before.

But Taemin wasn’t just a man, or just a prince. He was a man out of time, a man who had lived eighty-five years alone and knew Jongin’s family as well as his own. He was a man with the full lips of any princess and the sharp eyes of any prince. When he felt Jongin looking at him, he turned his head slightly and smiled.

Something swooped in Jongin’s stomach and he had to look away immediately. There were several rounds of toasts that Jongin didn’t understand but he glugged down the wine anyway. By the time King Jaejoong began to speak, probably explaining what had happened to Velaris, Jongin was feeling warm and floaty and Taemin’s hair was shining like an opal in the lamplight. Jongin wanted to write a poem. He almost snorted wine out of his nose in the middle of the speech at the thought. Since when had he ever wanted to write poetry?

Since when did princes brush knees under the table and then look suggestively at each other? Jongin knew that look. He’d seen it enough at home, with women looking at his brothers, and then when he got a little older, at him. Taemin blinked slowly, his eyelashes fanning across his cheeks. Jongin felt a little dizzy.

The knee stayed pressed against his until the king introduced his guests. Yifan and Chanyeol went first, both referred to as the Cursebreakers, and then Jongdae was nudging his brother to his feet. Jongdae made some kind of statement in Obriatian; Jongin leveled a cold stare at the nobles who snickered at his accent.

And then Taemin stood, his wine glass in hand. “Look upon their faces, lords and ladies. These are the faces of our salvation. Two mountaineers from the base of the Windless Slopes, and two foreign princes. Remember them. Remember their names. And be grateful for what they have done for us.” The accusation in his voice was thinly veiled. Jongdae could feel that knife’s edge of gentility and rage. The entire way to Obriat, he and Jongin had asked why no one had been able to break the curse before. If Taemin’s tone was to be believed, no one had tried. “To our four friends, and to their bravery!” Taemin glared over his glass as he drank, before sitting back down.

“What was that?” Jongin asked softly as the speeches ended and the servants started serving dinner.

“An accusation, of sorts.” Jongdae shook his head. “I’ll tell you later.”

It wasn’t until they had started eating that Jongin noticed Taemin’s hands. He recognized the raised, knotted scarring from the one time he’d seen Chanyeol without his gloves on. Only Taemin’s were worse, more knitted into the flesh of his hands.

Taemin caught him looking, of course. But he didn’t hide his hands under the table, or scold Jongin for staring. “I will bear the scars of my curse forever. These are just the most obvious, aside from this.” He tugged at a lock of snowy hair.

“That happened from the curse?” Jongin asked.

“What, did you think this was natural?” He gestured at his brother and parents, all inky haired. “It happened when you broke the curse. I guess it had to take one last thing from me.”

“I think it looks…dashing.” Jongin wanted to slap himself. He could practically hear Jongdae rolling his eyes.

“I’m glad you think so.” Taemin picked up his fork delicately. “I suppose some people will think it’s me being rebellious once again, or starting a fashion trend. I wouldn’t be surprised if white hair became in vogue.”

Jongin shut his mouth before he said anything else stupid. What was wrong with him? Was the wine stronger in Obriat than he was used to? So he ate and listened to Jongdae’s running translation of the conversation going on around them. Yifan had been appointed as Taemin’s personal guard, hence the all-black outfit and the simple pin signifying his position. It was a small crescent moon, apparently Taemin’s personal symbol. Jinki’s, as was obvious from his crown, was the star. The moon and the star, a pair of beautiful objects in a velvety night sky.

Jongin was really drunk.

It had to be the only reason he let Jongdae and Taemin coax him into going to the hot springs with the mountaineers and Jinki. There was a stash of loose shirts and pants to wear into the springs; Taemin was careful to lace his shirt a little tighter, if only to hide it from Jinki. His brother had enough guilt on his conscience as it was.

But it was fun to bob about in the hot springs, talking and laughing and taking drags off the bottle of wine floating around with them. Jinki and Chanyeol had hit it off and were telling obscene jokes that Jongdae couldn’t stop laughing at.

And Jongin was floating near Taemin on his back, the world muffled by the water in his ears. It was soothing like this, all warmth and silence. He sat up to take a swig of wine and saw Taemin talking to Yifan quietly. The prince’s soaked shirt was clinging tight to his shoulders and waist. _Beautiful_. Taemin sloshed out of the hot spring to get another bottle of wine and he was treated to the sight of a pert little ass in those soaked pants. Unbidden, Jongin’s mind started to race. What did that ass feel like? Was it firm, or was it soft? How would it give under his hands?

Jongdae caught sight of his brother’s dazed expression. “Uh oh, I think Nini’s too drunk.”

“Are you all right?” Yifan asked, paddling closer.

“Fine. Just tired, I think.” Jongin swallowed hard, looking at Taemin standing at the edge of the spring in his soaked clothes. _No, no, don’t do that_ , he cursed silently.

“Do you want to get out?” Yifan dragged his attention back.

“No! No, I uh, I’m fine.” He also didn’t want any more attention on him than necessary, even as Taemin drilled holes into his head with his eyes. Gods, he knew. Jongin sort of wished he could drown quietly.

Instead, he forced himself into an elaborate game of pantomime with Jinki, completely ignoring the younger prince. Taemin didn’t mind. He’d seen the look in Jongin’s eyes. There was a chance there, a chance he could have what he wanted. And he was going to hold onto that chance as long as he could.

\--

The meetings carried on for days. As more lords arrived, they had to be brought up to speed and share their own experiences. Taemin sat through most of them, Yifan seated at his right hand. He was there not just to serve as Taemin’s anchor, but to speak for his people. Chanyeol and Yifan had discussed it and decided that Yifan was better suited to talk about what had happened to the common people.

Taemin felt sicker every time a new lord came to the castle, every time he had to hear what had happened to his country because of his own stupidity. In a single moment, he had doomed his people to years of suffering and civil war and poverty. Without the crown funding trade, Obriat had become closed off to the rest of the world. Already the coastal lords were pushing for money for trading expeditions to Apresh, to Trurene, to Eclia. The lords in the plains had grown fat and rich working their people to the bone in the fields and selling it at exorbitant levels to the rest of the country. Yifan’s people had survived mainly because they were forgotten. A small village at the base of the Windless Slopes had managed to make ends meet by banding together. That was the idea that Yifan was pushing for, as was Jinki.

Things got worse when Jongdae joined the table. He had been given clothes that befit his station, but the crown was more ornate than the simple circlet he wore in Eclia. He was a fifth son in Eclia, but here he wore a coronet that reminded Taemin of the jagged lines of lightning bolts.

Obriatians hadn’t ever really liked outsiders. The country was insulated by the Windless Slopes and the ice walls and as a result the people had grown distrustful of outsiders. It only added further injury that Jongdae was one of the men who had freed Obriat from the curse.

Needless to say, the air was icy and thick when Jongdae took his seat at the table. By now all the lords or their representatives had arrived. Jongdae was less than surprised about the hostility on the lords’ faces. He’d gotten used to it by now, at the different state dinners, in the hallways. He tried not to flinch when he felt a hand slip into his. He knew it was a gesture of comfort, something to help anchor him. But where Chanyeol wore gloves to hide his scars, Taemin did not. Every ridge and valley formed by the scars brushed against Jongdae’s palm. It disgusted him a little, even as he tried to remind himself of what Taemin had been through, of where those scars had come from.

“Prince Jongdae,” one lord with a long graying moustache began, “is it true that you and your brother acted in accordance with your father’s wishes?”

Jongdae blinked at him for a moment. “Yes. Our father sent us.” His accent had been improving in the days they’d been in the Obriatian court, and Jongin was starting to pick up some of the language.

“Why do you ask, my lord?” Taemin had been very protective of the mountaineers and the Eclian princes, making it clear that they were in his favor so that they’d be treated with respect. There was always the note of a threat in his voice.

“There have been…rumors.” The lord with the moustache shifted in his seat. “Rumors that two princes stole their kingdom’s greatest relic and disappeared with two mountaineers.”

“Are you suggesting that my father was unsympathetic to Obriat’s plight?” Jongdae wasn’t sure what he said was actually grammatically correct. He should have let Taemin translate.

“For eighty-five years the other kingdoms have been content to let Obriat rot away beyond the mountains. And yet now they send royal blood with the Daybreaker itself?”

“For eighty-five years, _you_ have been content to let Obriat rot away.” Taemin burst out. “For eighty-five years I was imprisoned here and not one of you tried to break this curse. Do not try to place your own guilt and regret on the man whose feet you should be kissing. Or perhaps you only care about your own coffers and not the people.” Yifan had a steadying grip around Taemin’s forearm, keeping him from getting any farther out of his seat.

“Prince Taemin is right.” It was one of the younger lords who spoke, a handsome man with thick eyebrows and longer hair than Taemin. “We as lords let our lands waste away rather than ask for help. Were it not for the brave actions of our mountaineers, and Prince Jongdae and Prince Jongin, we would still be a deteriorating country.” The lord with the moustache glared at him. “But back to the point at hand. If Prince Jongdae says he and his brother undertook this task with the blessing of their father, I am inclined to believe him. No one helped us before because _no one had bothered to ask for help_.” 

The other lords murmured their assent, some more grudgingly than others. Taemin barely listened to the rest of the meeting. _No one had bothered to ask for help_. That was the arrogance that the witch had been so angered by. She had built a curse that required Obriatians to ask for outside help, and left Taemin awake to serve as a reminder of what happened when no one could swallow their pride and look beyond their own borders.

Yifan had to nudge Taemin back to awareness when the meeting started to break up. “Yifan, could you ask that young lord to stay behind?” Taemin asked softly. Yifan nodded, leaving the prince in his seat, and wove through the crowd to the lord. Within minutes the room was clear, and the young lord was in front of Taemin, Jinki, and Jongdae.

“Your highnesses,” the young lord said, bowing.

“What is your name?” Taemin asked.

“Lord Minho, your highness.”

“We appreciate your support of our stance, and your defense of Prince Jongdae.” Jinki was always better at tactful court speech.

“I watched my people suffer because the lords were fighting amongst themselves. When I became lord, I wanted something different for my people, something better.”

“And where are your people?” Taemin asked.

“Antaris, along the coast.” Minho’s signet ring was rippled like the waves.

“I will speak to our father about sending the first trade expeditions from Antaris.” Taemin glanced at Jinki, whose eyebrows were raised. “It will send a message to the rest of those moth-eaten bastards that we will not follow the old way. We want something better for our people, and so does Lord Minho.”

“Thank you, your highness.” Minho bowed again. “And thank you, Yifan Cursebreaker, and Prince Jongdae. Without your help we would still be a foundering ship.” He said his goodbyes and left the room.

“Tae, don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Jinki warned as they left the meeting room themselves.

“Don’t you remember where Antaris is? It’s a prime location for trading, close enough to Apresh to make short runs, well-positioned for shipping to Trurene. It’s a better port than any of the others.” Taemin pointed out.

“How do any of you get anything done with so much _glaring_?” Jongdae muttered, more to himself than anyone else. Yifan roared with laughter.

“Ah, little prince, you still haven’t learned the Obriatian way I see.” He clapped Jongdae on the back affectionately.

“Clearly not. Let’s find Jongin and some ale, I have a headache from so many people peering into my head.” Jongdae took his crown off, running his fingers through his hair.

They found Jongin in the library, Beauty curled up at his feet as he painstakingly copied out words into a journal.

“What are you doing, Nini?” Jongdae asked, peering over his shoulder.

Jongin took a deep breath. “I’m learning Jinki Obriatian.”

“I’m learning Obriatian for Jinki.” Jongdae corrected, helping him rewrite the sentence. Jongin repeated it and got a beaming smile from Jinki in response. Taemin was just glad that Jinki might get to talk directly to Jongin one day.

The princes were free for the rest of the day, so they retired to Jinki’s rooms while Yifan fetched Chanyeol. He tried to make himself as scarce as possible during the meetings so that the lords wouldn’t bother him, and spent most of his time in the stables, or in the blacksmith’s forge. By the time the mountaineers arrived, the princes were halfway through the second bottle of wine.

“Not fair to start without us.” Yifan had grown much more comfortable with the Obriatian princes since becoming Taemin’s guard, and he was close to the Eclians from having traveled so long with them. He was almost a teasing older brother now, even though he still shied away from being informal with them in front of other nobles.

“Then catch up, Yifan.” Taemin gestured lazily at the wine bottle off to the side. He was slowly sliding down to rest his head on Jongin’s lap, giving him ample time to shake him off if he wanted. But Jongin let him settle and brushed his white hair out of his eyes. Taemin’s heart swelled a little with hope. _Maybe, maybe._

\--

Taemin was tired of screaming himself awake. It was the fourth time this week he’d woken up to Yifan’s iron grip on his arms and his low voice trying to soothe him back to consciousness. Awareness flooded in, but the terror remained.

“You can’t go on like this.” Jinki said from the door, and Taemin started, not having realized that he was there.

“Jinki? Why are you up?” Taemin pushed himself upright in bed.

“Gahyeon came to get me when you started screaming.” Jinki crossed his arms over his chest. “Apparently this isn’t the first time this has happened.” Yifan and Taemin wore identical guilty faces. “Taemin, you’re my baby brother. You can’t suffer like this and keep me in the dark.”

“I didn’t want you to worry.” Taemin mumbled.

“I am worried about you. Everyone can tell that the curse made you different, and of course it did. You’d been alone so long and you’re carrying all that rage and fear and guilt with you. You’ll die if you stay here.”

“Are you exiling me?” Taemin’s voice shook with fear. He couldn’t be sent away to some lonely country house. It would be almost as bad as the curse.

“No, no Tae.” Jinki sat on the edge of the bed. “I want to send you to Eclia. Jongdae and Jongin need to go home, and I think it would be good for you to travel, to be away from Obriat. And I want Yifan to go with you, to make sure you’re safe.”

“What about the rebuilding?”

“None of it will be worth anything if you die, Taemin.” Jinki clutched his hand. “You look like a skeleton, and you start at every noise. Gahyeon told me you have nightmares almost every night and that you get sick when Yifan doesn’t get here in time. You need to get better, for me.”

“I don’t want to leave you.” Taemin admitted, burying his face in his brother’s shoulder. “If I leave then this could all disappear and I’ll be alone again.”

“But you won’t be. We’re going to be fine. I’m going to rebuild Obriat and when you’re well enough to come home, you’ll come home safe to a place that has done its own healing.” Taemin felt a tear fall into his hair.

“All right. I’ll go.” Taemin dried his own tears on his shirt sleeve. Jinki nodded, turning to Yifan.

“Yifan Cursebreaker, do I have your solemn oath that you will protect my brother while he is away?” Jinki asked.

“I swear.” Yifan bowed his head. “As long as you swear to protect Obriat while I’m gone.”

“I will.” Jinki kissed his brother’s forehead. “In the morning, we’ll start making arrangements for you to leave.”

“All right.” Taemin curled up tight in his bed, trying to quell the new fears roiling in his stomach.

“You’re going to be safe, little brother. You will be safe, and you will be happy and you will be loved.” Jinki left before he started to cry too much, taking Yifan with him.

Taemin was awake all night, turning over the possibilities of this new venture. He had been so eager to leave Velaris during the curse, and now he didn’t want to leave. But Jinki was right. If he stayed, he would be crushed under the weight of his trauma.

So he’d go to Eclia. With Jongdae and Jongin. Taemin quickly saw his brother’s logic at work. He would be their royal guest at the Eclian court, and it would give him as much time as possible with Jongin. Taemin thought it was an excellent idea, even as he balked at the idea of leaving his homeland.

\--

Saying goodbye to his mother was the hardest part. Both of them knew why Taemin needed to leave, but the two of them wept like children as they said goodbye. Taemin’s father was intently studying a tile on the wall, his eyes suspiciously bright. Jinki had stopped crying when he made the decision to send his brother to Eclia.

“Thank you for opening your home to us.” Jongdae said, bowing respectfully to the queen.

“I can only ask that your mother do the same for my son.” Seungwan wiped her eyes on a handkerchief.

“She will. And we will care for him.” Jongdae hesitated before hugging her. She felt small and frail in his arms. Then he said their goodbyes to King Jaejoong, who stopped his son for one more hug before he let him leave.

Jinki walked down to the front with them, holding his brother’s hand tightly. Chanyeol was talking to Yifan by the carriage, their black uniforms stark against the snow. Yifan would go to Eclia with Taemin; Chanyeol was staying to look after the royal family. Officially, he was part of Jinki’s guard. Unofficially, he had strict instructions from Taemin to protect his family.

“Maybe one day you’ll come visit Eclia again.” Jongin said softly to Chanyeol. Everyone had respectfully turned their backs to let Jinki and Taemin say goodbye in peace.

“If I stay on as Jinki’s guard, it depends on him making state visits.” Chanyeol fiddled with the star pin on his chest.

“Even if you leave, you and Yifan are always welcome in our home. You can come to Eclia whenever you feel like being pampered.” Jongdae’s grin grew wider. “Bring Hyejin. I’m sure she’d love to live as a princess for a little bit.” Chanyeol laughed and then quickly looked guilty. Everyone could hear Taemin sobbing into his brother’s shoulder. It seemed disrespectful to laugh at a time like this.

“Safe travels, little brother.” Jinki kissed his brother’s forehead and went back inside the castle before he completely broke down. Taemin nearly collapsed into Yifan’s back and was lifted into the carriage quickly. The others loaded into their own carriage, waving goodbye to Chanyeol again. It had been a day of painful goodbyes, but none so terrible as Taemin’s. Yifan wrapped him in a blanket and gave him several clean handkerchiefs that Gahyeon had helpfully packed for him. Beauty, unfortunately, wasn’t riding with them. The dog seemed to help Taemin more than anything, perhaps because she had been his only companion.

“Do you want me to help you sleep?” Yifan asked softly. Taemin nodded, his face half-hidden behind the handkerchief. Yifan passed his hand over his forehead and watched the prince’s eyes droop, his breathing slowing. If Yifan put him to sleep, Taemin seemed to have fewer nightmares. It wasn’t a perfect system but it helped.

Yifan lifted the shade on the carriage window to watch the landscape go by. He hadn’t planned to leave Obriat again so soon, let alone as a royal guard. But in the time that he’d known Taemin, he’d grown rather protective of him. He was this heartbreaking mix of tired, aged wisdom, and fearful youth. Yifan was older than Taemin had been when the curse had kicked in. He couldn’t imagine being eighteen years old and being trapped in a castle of sleeping bodies. It sounded like a hell that would drive most people insane. The fact that Taemin was even functioning was a miracle. But he was fragile, and he was swimming with sharks. He needed someone to watch his back, and he had asked Yifan.

And Yifan’s family had understood, of course. Yiyun and Qian were both more than capable of hunting for the family, and King Jaejoong had already started sending shipments of food and goods to the more remote settlements. They wouldn’t suffer this winter, especially not with Yifan’s exorbitant pay for being Taemin’s guard. He’d nearly passed out when he’d been presented with his monthly salary. Just one month was enough to get his family through the winter.

And there were also the explicit instructions that Taemin had left. If the winter was too rough or something went wrong, a contingent of royal guards would be dispatched to the village to collect them and bring them to Velaris where they would be safer. Taemin had originally only thought of Chanyeol and Yifan’s families, and then amended it to include the rest of their village. He’d left the instructions with Chanyeol, marked with his royal seal so that there would be no doubt as to who had given the order.

Yifan let the shade drop and looked over at Taemin. He looked younger in his sleep, less marked with his trauma. But Yifan could still see the scars on his hands, much more knotted and painful looking than Chanyeol’s.

Yifan remembered that day all too well. Two stupid boys on a trapping trip who decided to look at Velaris for themselves. Chanyeol had climbed the hedges, since he was lighter and more limber. Yifan had stayed on the ground and watched as the hedges shredded through Chanyeol’s hunting gloves and blood ran freely down the vines. He howled and begged for Chanyeol to come down, but he wouldn’t until he’d seen over the wall. Then he’d fallen more than climbed down, and Yifan had tried to heal the deep gouges in his hands. The wounds had half-healed, and Yifan had a fever for two days.

His life was too deeply entangled in Taemin’s to give up on him now, he supposed. So he would see this through with Taemin, watch his back in Eclia. And maybe the prince could shake off some of that weight that curled his shoulders, learn to be a young man again.

\--

“Welcome to Antaris!” Minho was a little too chipper for Taemin’s taste. Then again, Taemin had woken up from one of Yifan’s magically induced sleeps and had to throw up almost immediately. Too many horrors relived in a dream made for a sour stomach.

“Lord Minho,” Taemin managed to say, leaning heavily on Yifan’s arm, “I’m afraid I’m not well. Could you have some ginger tea sent to my room?”

“Yes, of course your highness.” Minho signaled for a servant to lead them to Taemin’s room, a beautifully decorated suite that thankfully included a separate chamber room where Taemin could throw up again in peace.

“Is he all right?” Jongin asked in the outer room. The Eclians had been kept in the dark about the extent of Taemin’s issues.

“Road sickness, I think.” Yifan said smoothly. “Ah, thank you miss. I’ll take that.” The ginger tea must have been there. Taemin stood up and washed his mouth out, taking the time to also wipe the sweat from his forehead and try to make himself look presentable. His wooing of Jongin had suffered since he started having more nightmares and more panic attacks.

Taemin came out of the chamber room and saw Jongin and Jongdae sitting in his little entertaining area. Yifan passed him the ginger tea without a word. The spicy tea washed the last of the bile from his mouth and made his stomach feel better.

“Taemin, do you trust us?” Jongdae asked, swiveling in his seat. He was still in his dusty traveling clothes; he and Jongin must have followed them straight up.

“Of course I do. I wouldn’t be traveling with you if I didn’t.” Taemin toed off his boots and wiggled his feet, happy to feel carpet under his feet for the first time in a few days.

“Then tell us what’s going on with you.” Jongin leaned forward, eyes searching Taemin’s. “Please. You’re our friend.” Taemin took several more sips of his tea, letting the question hang in the air.

“I didn’t expect to come out unscathed from my ordeal. And I haven’t. Yifan has been taking care of me.” Taemin didn’t want them to know the extent of his issues, not until his relationship with Jongin was more secure. He didn’t want to scare him off before he even had a chance to know him.

“That can’t be all that’s going on, or Jinki wouldn’t have sent you away so quickly.” Jongin pressed again.

“Nini, he’s tired. Let’s let him rest.” Jongdae coaxed his brother out of the room, leaving Taemin to collapse into a chair and nearly slosh his tea all over himself.

“You should tell them, you know.” Yifan said, sitting across from him. “They’re good men. They just want to help you.”

“Forgive me my pride, Yifan.” Better to blame his pride than test Yifan’s loyalty before they’d even left Obriat.

“Don’t let your pride get you killed.” Yifan shook his head. “Will you be all right for a while?”

“Yes, I’m feeling better now. I’ll call for you if I need you.” Taemin finished his tea before stripping out of his traveling clothes to lie down. The bed was fluffy and smelled a little like salt and sand. They were next to the sea, after all. Taemin stayed bundled in his blankets while a footman brought in his bags and Beauty and informed him that Minho would be in his study when Taemin was feeling well enough to talk.

Taemin didn’t really feel like talking, not to Minho or to Yifan, or to Jongdae or Jongin. There were no words to describe what he’d been through, and what he was still going through. Taemin felt the room start to slip and spin, bringing the feeling of nausea back with it. He held on tight to the bed to try to anchor himself, breathing deeply the way Yifan had taught him.

He had to focus on what was ahead, not behind. He wouldn’t survive if he stayed locked in that place, that place filled with roses and thorns. It was a two week voyage from Antaris to Trisdam, the major port of Trurene, where they’d stop to resupply. Then it was another week or so to the southern border of Eclia. Those weeks aboard ship were the best time for him to woo Jongin, before they made landfall in Eclia and Jongin was betrothed away from him. Every time he thought about Jongin being married off, Taemin felt his control slip through his fingers. He was a living nightmare, clinging to reality by his fingertips.

Taemin got out of bed, changed into fresh clothes, and sailed out of the room before he had time to think about it too hard. He had appearances to keep up with Minho, the lord that was graciously hosting him and sending them to Eclia on one of his ships.

“Your highness, glad to see you’re feeling better.” Minho said, standing up when Taemin came into the study.

“Ginger tea can cure anything.” Taemin smiled. “Your home is beautiful, Lord Minho.”

“It must be quite a change from Velaris.”

“For a lord’s house, it is rather open.” There were no defensive walls surrounding the manor, and lots of windows that gave too much line of sight into the house itself.

“There are other defenses here. And Antaris hasn’t been attacked in nearly three hundred years. No one wants to try to get through the ice walls.”

“Longer than I remembered.” Taemin murmured, more to himself than to Minho.

“I think sometimes we all forget how old you are.” Minho leaned against his desk, arms crossed over his chest.

“I don’t forget.”

“The lords of Obriat forget that your memory is longer than many of us have been alive.”

“And how old are you, Lord Minho?”

“21, your highness.”

“Very young for a lord.”

“As many of the other lords have reminded me.” Minho snorted. “My father passed away last year.”

“My condolences.”

“Thank you, your highness.” He hesitated. “I have a gift for you that you may find impertinent.”

“I rarely find anything impertinent.” Taemin tucked his hair behind his ear, revealing the earring dangling from it. “If there was one thing good about the curse, it’s that no one remembers my reputation.”

Minho laughed, pulling the box from inside his desk. Taemin undid the bow and opened the box, unfolding the white tissue paper. For a moment he just stared at the contents, too stunned to say anything.

“I don’t think you notice the way that people look at your hands more than your face. The lords especially. I didn’t…I didn’t want people to stare at you. You’ve been through enough without everyone constantly looking at your scars.”

“It’s a very kind gift.” Taemin managed to say. He had noticed the way the lords stared at his hands, at the way Jongdae had flinched when he’d held his hand. Yifan and Jinki were the only ones who didn’t stare. Maybe it would be better to wear the gloves. “I like the color.”

“I thought they would suit you.” Cobalt blue had always been one of Taemin’s favorite colors. He slid one glove on, marveling at how thin the leather was. It obscured the scars, but they were supple and thin enough that he could still feel things.

“Thank you, Lord Minho.” Taemin said finally, replacing the gloves in the box. “This is very thoughtful of you.” And he actually meant it. He hoped it came across that way, because Minho had still looked a little worried.

“I’m sure you’re tired from your trip. If you’d like, I can have someone come fetch you when it’s time for dinner.”

“Thank you, but I think I’d rather take a walk. It’s terribly stuffy in those carriages.” He took the box with him back to his room to dress in his furs. He almost put on his regular gloves and decided to try the ones that Minho had had made for him. He wondered how the lord had been able to size the gloves properly, because they fit perfectly.

So off he went into the gardens, staying far away from the roses. The snow was thicker here than in Velaris, probably something to do with the ice walls. He was glad he’d stopped for his cap and coat; there was a stiff breeze coming in from the east that would have cut through his jacket terribly.

He rounded a corner and nearly slammed into someone. He immediately reached out to steady the person he’d hit, and found his hands connecting with broad shoulders.

Jongin. Taemin swayed on his feet a little. “Sorry, didn’t see you there.” He managed to say.

“It’s all right. I thought you’d be upstairs resting.” Jongin’s eyes flicked to the cobalt blue glove still resting on his shoulder. “Nice gloves.”

“Lord Minho gave them to me.” Taemin retracted his hand. “I couldn’t stay cooped up in my rooms.”

“You don’t like enclosed spaces.” It wasn’t a question.

“Not particularly.”

“Taemin, please tell me what’s going on. You…you don’t look well.”

“I’d be a liar if I said I was well.”

“What’s wrong? I don’t know Jinki very well, but he wouldn’t have sent you with us without good reason.”

“My brother fears for my health. He thinks recuperating in Eclia will be good for me.”

“You’re very good at answering questions without answering them.” Jongin shook his head in frustration. “Why won’t you let anyone care about you?”

“I’ve been alone too long.” There was a moment of long silence, as Jongin studied his face and Taemin looked away.

“I think I understand.” Jongin reached out and flicked Taemin’s earring affectionately. “Jongdae and I will try not to smother you. Just promise me you’ll come if you need something.”

“I promise.”

“Now, were you looking to walk and brood alone, or would you mind some company?”

“I won’t say no to some company.” Taemin looped his arm through Jongin’s and they headed off through the gardens. All was silent except for the crunch of their boots on the snow. They were on their second loop before Jongin spoke.

“I’d never seen snow before I came to Obriat. Does it ever get to be too much?”

“It’s home. And there’s something magical about snow, especially at night.”

“I’ll have to come out one of these nights and look for myself.”

“Just make sure you dress warmly. Obriatian nights are not kind, especially not to a prince who grew up in the sun.”

“How much of my life did you see?”

“Most of it, I’d guess. I remember when your mother arrived from Trurene. How surprised they were when Jonghyun and Minseok were born.” Taemin glanced over at him. “You and your family kept me alive. I owe you a great debt, not just for your daring rescue.”

“I was surprised when Father picked me, but I’m sure you knew that.”

“I wasn’t. You may be the youngest, but you have your family’s spirit. Strength and goodness. It suffuses all of you.”

“So what is your family spirit?”

“I don’t know. Whatever qualities you can apply to Jinki, I suppose.”

“He made me miss my brothers even more.”

“Even with Jongdae with you?”

“I love Jongdae, but they all have different qualities that make me miss them. Jonghyun is our guiding hand; Minseok is cunning and sharp. Kibum has the grace of a dancer with a sword in his hand, and Junmyeon can talk anyone into anything. And Jongdae is the most beautiful singer. They called him the siren of Solaris.”

“I’ll have to ask him to sing for me.”

“He’d like that, I think. Dae likes attention.”

Taemin laughed and Jongin smiled, glad to see the Obriatian prince happy. “I think Jongdae and I will get along just fine.”

Jongdae looked very surprised when Taemin called him the siren of Solaris later that night, then threw his napkin across the table at Jongin. “Why did you tell him that?” Jongdae asked indignantly.

“I was describing my brothers’ qualities, and of course I brought up your beautiful voice.” Jongin blinked innocently. “Is that so bad?”

“That nickname is _embarrassing_.” Jongdae hid his face in his hands. Minho stifled a laugh in his wine glass; he, like other nobles, had been taught Eclian as a child, even though Obriat had been cut off from the rest of the world.

“If you think that’s bad, you should hear what they called me before the curse.” Taemin laughed. “But please, Jongdae, I’d like to hear you sing.”

“He is a good singer.” Yifan said. “Chanyeol taught him some Obriatian folk ballads while we were on the road.”

“Do you know “Stars over Velaris”?” Taemin asked.

“That was the first one Chanyeol taught me.” Jongdae found it easier to sing in Obriatian than to speak in it, if only because the language was so musical. It was still deeply embarrassing to get up and belt out a folk ballad that wasn’t his own, even though it was only for a few people. Minho and Taemin clapped obnoxiously loud, but he preened under their praise.

“You truly are a siren. We’ll have to be careful once we’re onboard the ship.” Taemin teased. “The sailors might throw you overboard.”

“I’m royalty. Royalty floats.” Jongdae shot back. It was a comfortable, warm dinner. Taemin found he did the best in small groups like this, with people he wasn’t worried about impressing. But he still missed Jinki. He missed his brother’s solid presence and steady temperament.

As the evening wore on, Taemin could feel his nerves starting to grate. He clicked his fingers under the table to get Beauty to come towards him, and felt her long snout brush against his knee.

“She really is a beautiful dog.” Minho said, noticing the snout that had appeared from under the table and was resting on Taemin’s leg.

“She’s the best dog.” Taemin brushed her silky white fur back away from her eyes. “I don’t know where I’d be without her.”

“Reminds me of Kibum and his dogs. He’s so very attached to them.” Jongdae commented.

“Are they hunting dogs?” Yifan only knew Kibum really from Jongin and Jongdae’s descriptions of him.

“No. They’re these silly little fluffy dogs, but he dotes on them like they were his children.” Jongin chuckled, leaning back in his chair. “He wouldn’t know what to do with a hunting dog.”

“Beauty is descended from dogs that were bred to hunt wolves. I don’t think she’d know what to do with a wolf.” Taemin pushed his seat back. “I hate to cut this evening short, but I think I’d like to retire. We have a long day tomorrow.”

“I’ll walk back with you.” Yifan said, getting up. They made their goodbyes before heading out of the dining room.

“You don’t have to abandon them because I’m tired, you know.” Taemin said as they wound their way back to his suite, Beauty on their heels.

“I’m here to watch your back.”

“Yes, but they’re your friends too. You know them better than I do.”

“You’ve watched them since birth.”

“You traveled with them. You spent nights in tents with them, saved their lives. That’s a different kind of knowing.” Taemin paused, looking at Yifan. “Or are you trying to distance yourself from them?”

“Why would I be trying to do that?” Taemin really had to teach Yifan to lie better.

“Because you’re a mountaineer, and they’re princes. You want to distance yourself from them before you’re forced to give them up when they get back to Eclia.” Taemin shook his head. “You are worth as much as any of us, maybe more. Fuck our titles, fuck our crowns, fuck our fancy clothes. _You_ , Yifan Cursebreaker, are a good man, not because you have to be, but because you are.”

“You’re very good at giving these speeches, you know?” Yifan urged him forward again, leading him into his suite. “You’re just not very good at listening to other people giving them.”

“I have a difficult time being around people, Yifan. It’s even harder to listen to them tell me I deserve happiness or any of that other shit they try to tell me.” Taemin could tell Gahyeon had been in his room, because his sleeping clothes were already sitting on his bed and there was a full bowl of water on the washstand.

“It’s hard now, but I hope it gets easier for you, Taemin.” Yifan rubbed his shoulder gently. “Get some sleep. Tomorrow we sail.”

Taemin tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. Finally he got up and put on his furs over his sleeping clothes and took Beauty out to the garden. She disappeared around a bush, probably sniffing out some poor little woodland creature. Taemin heard a door open behind him softly and tensed immediately. Gods, if he got assassinated before he even left Obriatian soil—

“Taemin? What are you doing up?” Jongin asked, coming up beside him.

“Couldn’t sleep. I figured I’d let Beauty out to run.” Taemin looked at Jongin, bundled up completely. “What about you?”

“You said the snow was beautiful at night. I wanted to see for myself.” Taemin’s heart fluttered a little.

“Isn’t it? Look how the moonlight reflects on the snow, how still everything is.”

“It is beautiful.” But Jongin wasn’t looking at the snow; he was looking at Taemin. The older prince braced himself for a kiss, a touch, something, but it didn’t come because Beauty was snarling at something under a bush. Taemin had to go and drag her out and when he got back, the moment was over.

“We should try to sleep.” Taemin said, trying to hide his disappointment. “I’ll see you at breakfast.”

“Good night, Taemin.” They went their separate ways, Taemin cursing his dog for her interruption. But this was progress, maybe. Jongin didn’t seem to be straight as an arrow, which was a good sign. And Taemin’s time wasn’t completely up.

\--

“You know, when they said “ice walls,” somehow I didn’t picture this.” Jongdae said, looking out over the horizon.

“There’s a reason Obriat controlled all the trade going in and out. We were the only ones who knew how to navigate our seas.” Yifan reminded him. “If you aren’t careful, you can run right into a hidden chunk and then your whole ship will go down.”

“That’s not going to happen, right?”

“If it does, it’s going to be a very cold swim back to shore.”  Yifan cackled at the look on Jongdae’s face. “Don’t worry. The sailors know what they’re doing.”

“Gods, I hope so.” Jongdae muttered. They probably shouldn’t have been talking at all, while Taemin addressed their crew and captain, and said his flowery goodbyes to Minho. But those glaciers out in the bay were frightening. Jongdae would be very glad to go back to sunny Eclia and leave all this snow behind.

Finally, Taemin and the captain started to go up the ramp towards the ship, signaling that it was time to get on board. The prince looked like hell warmed over, his face drawn and his eyes circled with purple. But instead of retreating straight for his cabin, as everyone had expected, he stayed on the deck with Yifan.

“Could you check on Gahyeon? I don’t want her fussing too much with my cabin when she should be settling.” Taemin said softly to Yifan.

“With all due respect, I think I should stay here with you.” Yifan eyed him and the way his hands seemed to shake on the wooden railing. He also didn’t like that Taemin was going Chanyeol’s route and wearing gloves to cover his scars. He had nothing to be ashamed of, not after everything he’d been through.

“Fine. I suppose we’ll both stay here like stubborn asses.” Taemin craned his neck back to look at the sailors climbing up in the rigging, loosing the sails. Minho waved again from the dock as a sailor cut the rope tethering them to the dock and they began to move out to sea.

The current was wickedly quick, carrying them out towards the ice walls entirely too quickly for the Eclian princes’ taste. Jongin clutched at his brother’s hand as they headed directly at the walls.

“We’re going to hit the walls.” Jongin whimpered as the ship picked up speed.

“Nini, breathe. We’ll be fine.” If Jongdae’s voice hadn’t been so high and reedy, maybe his younger brother could have believed him. Taemin and Yifan just watched silently as the captain yelled instructions to his crew. As they got closer, the gap between the walls grew visible. Taemin leaned forward over the railing and stretched out a gloved hand, his fingertips brushing against the ice wall as they whizzed through the gap.

Yifan grasped him by the back of his jacket. “Please don’t do that. I’d hate to lose my pay because you fell overboard.”

“You’d have to jump in and fish me out.” Taemin pointed out. Ahead was the broad expanse of the sea, dotted with smaller icebergs. Ahead was Trurene, and then Eclia. And before they made landfall in Eclia, Taemin had to make his bond with Jongin stronger. If they landed and he lost Jongin, he wasn’t sure what he would do.

Before Taemin had had only time, cruel, relentless time. And now he was facing the hands of a ticking clock, marking every second he was closer to Jongin being snatched away from him before he had a chance to know him and love him.

But that was a reality Taemin was unwilling to face. Before they landed in Eclia, he would know if he and Jongin were meant to be or not.


	3. Chapter 3

“You look like a real sailor.” Taemin commented as Jongin climbed into the crow’s nest with him. Jongin had put away his princely clothes in favor of the utilitarian canvas pants and loose shirts the crew wore. With his windblown hair, he looked like a pirate captain.

“It’s easier to move in these, especially when you’re trying to avoid the mess.” Jongin pointed out. Yifan, Jongdae, and Gahyeon had all been sick for the past two days they’d been at sea, unable to really get up and move around by themselves.

“Is someone with them right now?”

“Some poor crewman the captain assigned to them. I guess he decided that two princes shouldn’t be responsible for seasick people.”

“They aren’t just people.” Jongdae was a prince himself, of course, but Yifan and Gahyeon were important to Taemin. They were worth more than all the gold in the world.

“You and I know that, but the captain wants to keep to propriety.”

“Propriety went out the window as soon as you started dressing in those pants.” Taemin gestured at Jongin’s legs, at the way the fabric clung close to his thighs and hips. It was maddening watching Jongin move around when every shift of his weight made the fabric grab at his ass.

“Why haven’t you changed? I’d think the prince of impropriety would love to scandalize some sailors.”

“I need to keep the respect of the sailors.” That was a lie. “This isn’t just a trading ship; these sailors are taking their prince into exile.”

“It’s not exile.”

“I’ve been sent away from my homeland with no idea of when I’ll be allowed to return. It sounds like exile to me.”

“We wouldn’t be traveling on a beautifully set up merchant ship if you were going into exile. You’re coming to Eclia with us as a diplomatic mission. Wasn’t that what you were trained to do? To be your brother’s representative in other lands?”

“I wasn’t meant to be an ambassador. I’m second in line for throne. Gods forbid something happened to Jinki, I would be king. If I was off in some foreign land, there could be a war for the crown before I was able to return. I was supposed to be Jinki’s right hand, his closest advisor.” Taemin ran his hand over the scarred wood of the crow’s nest. “And here I am, sailing to Eclia.”

“Jinki needs you to be well. Obriat needs you to be well. Besides, your father is still on the throne.”

“But how secure do you think he is? After eighty-five years of the lords running our country, they’ve gotten used to being in power. The lords’ support of my father all depends on whether or not it serves their purposes.”

“Do you think it’s likely that something will happen while you’re gone?”

“Yes.” Taemin drummed his nails on the railing. “I left Chanyeol with them for a reason.”

“You mean that was your doing?”

“Of course. Jinki would never think he needed a royal guard. Chanyeol is there with strict instructions to get my family out of Velaris if trouble is coming.” Taemin ducked his head, trying to hide the tears welling up in his eyes. “I won’t lose my family again.”

“Chanyeol will protect them.” A gentle hand came up and brushed Taemin’s cheek, wiping away a tear. “And you don’t have to hide from me.”

“I’m not used to people.” Taemin must have repeated the phrase a million times now. It was why he climbed up here to the crow’s nest all the time. The sailors didn’t bother him and he could be alone, looking out over the sea. He didn’t like being cooped up in his dark cabin.

“You’re going to have to get used to people.” Jongin’s voice was soft, even though his words stung a little. “When we reach Eclia, you’re going to be surrounded by people who want to know about what you’ve been through, what your country is going to do, what Jinki is like. You’re going to be under pressure from all sides.”

“And those people are going to have to kiss my ass.” Taemin’s fingers tightened on the wooden railing. “I _can’t_ be around people, Jongin.”

“We’re princes. There’s no such thing as can’t. We do what we’re expected to.”

“And if what we’re expected to do doesn’t make us happy?” Taemin was remembering the letter from Inuvia, the letter proposing Jongin’s betrothal.

“We grin and bear it. We have a duty to our families and the crowns that the people have placed on our heads.”

“We grin and bear it.” Taemin repeated softly. “I suppose my country is just a little different from yours.” With that, he nudged Jongin aside so he could get to the rungs and clamber down to the deck. He didn’t mean to be dramatic, or to upset Jongin, but the conversation had begun to wear on his nerves. Maybe he was just too used to not having anyone tell him what to do, and forming his own life, as much as his existence inside the castle could be called a life.

But Jongin was right. He was representing Jinki to the Eclian court, not as an ambassador but as a guest. They needed to keep relations between their two countries amicable, and Taemin would need to swallow down his horror and his panic and his nerves and be the brother that Jinki needed him to be. The prince that Obriat needed him to be.

It was almost too much to ask of him while he was still fragile. He’d suffered too much for too long for strangers to demand his obedience. But his people had suffered nearly as much for just as long. Didn’t they deserve someone speaking on their behalf to other countries, keeping trade routes open?

Taemin’s head hurt and his dark cabin was sounding better and better. He just needed to lie down for a while and try to steady his world. It was hard enough on solid ground, but on the open sea everything seemed to slip out of his grasp just a little easier.

Taemin had been given the captain’s quarters, which he felt a little bad about. He was just a passenger; the captain deserved to be in his own quarters. Then again, Taemin was also the prince of the captain’s nation. Even if he’d argued for it, he didn’t think the captain would have changed.

Taemin curled up in the bed, whistling softly for Beauty to come from the basket she’d been sleeping in. Gahyeon had thought of everything. Taemin dimly remembered that he needed to go check on her. After he was done wallowing in his own misery, maybe.

Wallowing took until well after sundown, at which point he was brought his dinner by some terrified looking crew member. He had a feeling a lot of rumors about him had spread through Obriat even before his sudden departure from the country. Perhaps that was why they stared at him like that, why they acted like he might suddenly put a curse on them.

But Taemin couldn’t use magic, not even on Obriatian soil. Yifan had lost his ability to harness magic once they’d gotten onboard. It was unfortunate, because he could have used it to ease all of their seasickness.

Taemin picked at his food halfheartedly and stowed the roll away for later on the outside chance that he might get hungry later. He checked Beauty’s food and water, and then found the big coat that the captain had suggested he wear if he was going on deck at night. It was very cold at night, and the spray from the waves didn’t help. Taemin turned the collar up around his face and slipped out of his cabin.

Yifan and Gahyeon had berths right next to each other. He knocked on Gahyeon’s door first, pushing the door open slowly when he heard what sounded like a “come in”. It smelled like a sickroom, but Taemin tried to ignore it.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, moving to open the porthole so she could get a little fresh air.

“If only we’d crashed into the ice walls.” Gahyeon groaned. Taemin held his breath and threw the contents of her bucket out the window. “It’s odd.”

“What is?” Taemin asked, wiping his hands on a handkerchief.

“You taking care of me. I’m supposed to be _your_ maid.”

“You take such good care of me. It’s right that I should take care of you when you’re sick.”

“I suppose.” She didn’t look that pleased. “If this blasted seasickness doesn’t get better, I’m getting off at Trisdam and walking the rest of the way.”

Taemin laughed. “I’ll send you in a nice coach, at least.” He fussed with her blankets for a moment. “Do you want anything? Some tea?”

“I’m just trying to keep the water down, but thank you.”

“I’ll leave you alone, then. Yifan’s a worse patient than you.” Gahyeon’s giggle followed him out into the hall, where Yifan practically growled at him for bothering him.

“I hate you, and I hate this ship.” Yifan moaned, bent over his bucket. “This is why Chanyeol and I rode to Eclia.”

“I am sorry.” Taemin patted his back halfheartedly. “Do you think some fresh air would help?”

“If I could stand that long.”

“I’ll help.” It was difficult to get him up and moving, but slowly they made their way to the deck.

“If I never smelled salt water again, I’d be a happy man.” Yifan grumbled.

“We’ve only been at sea a couple days. It’ll get easier.”

“I suppose.” If Yifan was cold, he didn’t show it. Taemin felt his cheeks steadily reddening in the cold. “So what have you and Jongin been doing? Drinking the captain’s wine and frolicking on the deck?”

“Hardly.” Taemin couldn’t help the bitterness that leaked into his voice.

“Sounds like something happened.”

Taemin huffed. “I was alone for eighty-five years. Eighty-five years where I didn’t see another person, or hear a voice other than my own. All I had was Beauty and the mirror. I don’t…I don’t remember what its like to be a prince. To have a _duty_. To have to grin and bear it when all I want to do is start screaming. I don’t even know how to be a person yet.”

“The nightmares have come back, haven’t they?”

“Of course.”

“Has anyone asked about it?”

“No. I think they’re all scared of me. The white hair, the scars. I think screaming myself awake just reinforces their fear.”

“Do you prefer it that way?”

“In some ways, no. The only person who speaks to me is Jongin and he has no idea what it was like to be alone so long.”

“I don’t, either.”

“No, but you’ve seen the toll it takes on me.”

“Then why don’t you show Jongin? He’s asked more than once what’s going on with you. If you show him how bad it is, he’ll leave you be. And don’t say you’re too proud. We all know that’s not what’s happening.”

“Then what is happening, Yifan?”

The mountaineer didn’t get a chance to answer, because Jongin appeared, Jongdae leaning on his shoulder.

“Still sick, Yifan?” Jongin asked. He was avoiding looking at Taemin.

“As a dog.” Yifan peered at Jongdae. “Are you alive in there?” Jongdae gurgled in response.

“At least you’re not that bad, then.” Taemin grinned up at Yifan. “You can talk at least.” Jongdae leaned over the side of the ship and threw up.

“I want to die.” The prince groaned, limp in his brother’s arms. “Can’t I just swim the rest of the way?”

“You’re not going to want to do that.” A voice said from above them. All of them looked up to see the shape hanging in the rigging like some kind of overgrown spider. “There are a lot of things in these waters.”

“What kind of things?” Taemin asked. The shape swung down from the rigging, landing with a thump on the deck. He was tall, built narrowly. A scarf wrapped around his head kept his hair from getting in his eyes.

“Things that I would suggest you don’t lean too far over to look at, your highness.” The crewman grabbed the edge of Jongin’s jacket to keep him from peeking over the railing. “There are things with faces in the water. There’s a reason the Apresh are such assholes.”

“What are they?” Yifan sounded like he was on the verge of being sick again.

“Take your pick. Sirens, drowned men, water spirits. You don’t want to get near the water, especially not at night.” The crewman looked between Yifan and Jongdae. “I think I can help with the seasickness, by the way.”

“Please.” Jongdae whined. The crewman snorted.

“I’ll bring it to the captain’s quarters, if that’s all right?” The question was directed at Taemin, and it was the first time anyone other than the captain had addressed him directly. It was novel.

“Yes, that’s fine.” Taemin nudged Yifan to get him moving. “And what’s your name?”

“Zitao, your highness.” He swept a bow that felt a little mocking before disappearing off into the shadows.

“He makes me feel itchy.” Yifan muttered to Taemin as he helped into the cabin.

“Are you sure its not bed bugs?” Taemin half-heartedly teased. He found two basins in case Yifan or Jongdae got sick, and then curled up on his bed. Jongin looked like he didn’t know where to sit and settled for the desk chair.

“Again. I hate you and this ship.” Yifan glared at him.

“Everyone on this ship hates me, its fine that you do, too.” Taemin lay back on his pillows, looking at the wooden beams above his head.

“You and Kibum would get along. You’re both ridiculously dramatic.” Jongdae grumbled. Yifan kicked him in the shin. “What was that for?”

“Leave him be.” Yifan said.

“Jongin, please open that window.” Taemin was starting to feel the closeness of the room.

“Open it yourself.” Jongin snapped back. Yifan looked like he’d like to cuff him around the head.

“Petulant little princes, don’t see what’s in front of your own damn faces.” Yifan got up on shaky knees to crack open the porthole and let air into the room. Taemin was starting to breathe heavily.

“If he told us, maybe we’d know what to do.” Jongin was staring at Taemin now, and he felt like a bug under a magnifying glass.

“He shouldn’t have to tell you. Use your eyes, Jongin. You’re supposed to have been educated, or did they spend all that princely money on your clothes?” Yifan dropped heavily onto the bed next to Taemin. Jongin opened his mouth to say something and this time it was Jongdae that kicked him.

The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with an axe by the time Zitao arrived with some odd-looking dried things.

“Chew these. It’ll help your stomach. And I’ll drop some off with your maid, uh,” Zitao paused, obviously not sure of her name.

“Gahyeon.” Yifan supplied. “She might be sleeping. I’ll take it to her.” He could just picture Gahyeon waking up to a strange man in her berth; she was likely to stab him with the knife that Yifan had given her.  

“Fair enough. Feel better.” With that, Zitao left the room.

Yifan stuck the root in his mouth and groaned. “Ugh. I think he gave us a whole dried ginger root.” Jongdae mumbled his agreement around the chunk in his mouth.

There was silence except the sound of the waves outside and the small noises of displeasure coming from Yifan and Jongdae. Neither of them was pleased about chewing through the whole root, but neither of them had thrown up again. Taemin, whose breathing had eased in the silence, counted it as a success.

“Since obviously I’m too dense to figure it out on my own, what exactly is the matter with you, Taemin?” Jongin asked.

“If anyone in this room thought I’d survive eighty-five years alone without any trauma, you can jump out the porthole.” Taemin didn’t mean to sound so grouchy, but he was very much at his limit for the day. “Small spaces, large crowds, too many people talking. Things happening that are beyond my control that make me upset. All of them trigger this response in me. Like fear that crawls up your throat and chokes you, that wraps around your heart and squeezes the life from you. I spent so long alone that even having Gahyeon around me is jarring and unnerving. Spending too long with a group of people wears down my nerves.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Jongdae asked.

“Because of the way you’re looking at me now. With sadness and pity in your eyes. I don’t need your pity and I certainly don’t want it. I need support and understanding. Jinki sent me away because he thought the stress of the Obriatian court might kill me.” Taemin ran a hand through his hair. “What he thought I might find in Eclia, I don’t know. Perhaps he just needed to get me out of the country before I completely lost my mind.”

“We heard the screams.” Jongin admitted. “We didn’t know what to do.”

“No one knows what to do. That’s why no one looks at me. That’s why no one talks to me. They fear me. I’m the prince that shouldn’t have survived, and everything about the way I look tells them they’re right.” Taemin shook his head. “I’m very tired. I think I need to lie down.”

“We’ll leave you be.” Yifan got up first, ushering Jongin and Jongdae towards the door. Jongin hesitated on the threshold and then came back towards the bed.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been an ass.” Jongin said. “I guess I didn’t want to admit to myself that you weren’t all right.”

“I didn’t want to admit that I was unwell either. But I am.”

“I suppose we’ll just have to take better care of you.” Jongin petted his hand over the top of Taemin’s head. “Try to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night.” The door swung shut softly behind him.

Taemin stripped down to his underclothes and curled up under his sheets. Beauty’s nails clicked against the floor as she came towards the bed, settling on the floor next to him.

“The ghosts of Obriat.” Taemin murmured, reaching down to rub her ears. “What will we two ghosts do in the sun?”

 --

“No. Absolutely not.” Yifan glowered down at Taemin, who didn’t blink.

“I might remind you, Yifan, that I am a prince. I may do as I please without your permission.” Taemin crossed his arms over his chest, leveling a glare back at the mountaineer.

“And I will remind you that you asked me to protect you. Letting you run headlong into a port city is not protecting you.”

“I’m not going to run headlong into a port city. I just want to look around the market a little.” Taemin raised an eyebrow. “There’s nothing you can do to stop me. You can either stay here and sulk, or you can come with me.”

Yifan threw his hands up in defeat. “Fine. Do what you please. When I have to carry you out of there, it’ll be on your head.”

“I suppose Jongin or Jongdae could carry me out as well.”

“Oh, please tell me those two idiots didn’t decide to come along.”

“Those two idiots, and Zitao.” Taemin gestured at his clothes. “Where did you think I got the outfit?”

“Remind me to throw him overboard.” Yifan muttered. Still, he reached over and straightened the cap on Taemin’s head. “You stay close to me, and if someone so much as looks at you the wrong way, we’re leaving.”

“Fine, fine.” Taemin led him out to the deck, where Jongin and Jongdae were waiting in their own common clothes. Zitao was leaning next to them, looking bored. He’d scrounged up the clothes for them when Taemin had asked, and hadn’t told Yifan or the captain about it. Not that the captain would notice anything today. He had goods to sell in Trisdam, and he wasn’t concerned about the three princes he was carrying.

They slipped off the ship as the sailors started carrying cargo down the ramp to the dock.

“God, it’s good to be on solid ground again.” Jongdae said, bouncing up and down on his toes. His cap was sitting at a jaunty angle on his head, a sharp contrast to the way Taemin had yanked his cap down over his ears.

“I miss Chanyeol.” Yifan grumbled as they started walking through towards the market place. “He’s too levelheaded for this shit.”

“Chanyeol, level headed? I may have been hanging upside down, but I heard him laughing while he was throwing knives.” Jongdae snorted.

“Hanging upside down?” Zitao asked. Jongdae began to regale him with the tale of their incident in Apresh, the two of them dropping behind slightly. Yifan kept a sharp eye on the crowd, scanning for anyone looking too hard at their group. The last thing he wanted was to lose three princes in a Trurene marketplace.

“Are you hungry?” Jongin asked as they passed some food sellers. Taemin shook his head. “You need to eat something, Tae. You’re as thin as a twig.” Jongin caught sight of a booth and his eyes lit up. He grabbed Taemin by the hand to drag him over to the booth before launching into a long stream of Trurene. The owner said something to her helper and the smell of hot oil filled the air.

“You know, Jinki speaks Trurene.” Taemin said ruefully. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of it.”

“Damn. Next time I see him, I guess we’ll have to speak in Trurene.” Jongin handed over the coins and accepted a basket of steaming food. Taemin peeked inside to see fried balls of dough smothered in raspberry jam. “My mother used to have these made for us when we were little.” Jongdae caught the smell in the air and dove on the basket like a hawk on its prey. He burned his mouth and tongue on it, but the look of pleasure was enough to convince Taemin to carefully pluck one out and bite into it.

It warmed Yifan’s heart to see Taemin eating, to see him looking like a normal young man gobbling down street food with his friends. Once the sea-sickness had subsided, Yifan had taken to sleeping in the captain’s cabin in the desk chair, just to be close enough in case Taemin needed him. And more than once he’d been woken by the prince’s screams and had to hold him down until he woke up, eyes bright with terror. Gahyeon had offered to take a few shifts to take care of Taemin, but the one and only time she had, Taemin had been thrashing particularly hard in his sleep and he’d hurt both of them. He’d cried for an hour when he woke up and realized he’d cut Gahyeon’s lip. Taemin had then banned Gahyeon from his room while he slept because he didn’t want to hurt her.

“So, Cursebreaker. How did you end up so close with a gaggle of princes?” Zitao asked, sidling up to Yifan as their group started to move again.

“I rode to Obriat with Jongin and Jongdae. That kind of journey will bond any group together. As for Prince Taemin,” Yifan paused, watching Taemin’s shoulders for their tell-tale tightening as they moved deeper into a crowd, “he appointed me as his royal guard. I’ve grown rather fond of him.”

“He needs help.” Zitao shook his head. “He looks like a death’s head.”

“Mind your place, Zitao.” Yifan didn’t mean to sound so sharp, or so above Zitao. But the sailor bristled either way.

“You’re a mountaineer. Don’t think that just because you wear the royal insignia that the rest of us have forgotten where you came from.”

“I remember where I come from. I mean only that you need to leave Taemin alone. He needs time to heal and not have all of us on top of him trying to fix him.”

“Too many sailors in the rigging makes the sail hang wrong?”

“Exactly. He’ll heal on his own time.”

Taemin stayed as close as he could to Jongin, using his broad shoulders to protect him from the crowd. It was too loud, too crowded for him to be comfortable, but he didn’t want to be the one that made them all go back to the ship.

It didn’t seem like anyone recognized them, either. It was obvious they were foreigners, but the people were more interested in getting them to spend their coins than they were about the white haired boy.

“Are you okay?” Jongdae asked softly when Jongin darted away momentarily to look at a booth.

“Not thrilled. But I’m okay.” Taemin craned his neck to find Yifan, only a pace or two behind.

_You’re safe. These people won’t let anything bad happen to you. You’re safe. Just breathe_. Jongin came back and slid his arm around Taemin’s waist, keeping him close. But because he was pressed right up against Taemin’s side, he could feel the pained breaths Taemin was taking.

“Tae?” Jongin said. His voice sounded like he was under water. When Taemin didn’t respond, Jongin wheeled around abruptly, dragging Taemin with him into an alleyway.

“I’ve got you. It’s all right.” Jongin murmured, letting Taemin sag against the brick wall. Yifan stood at the mouth of the alley, his imposing shape blocking any curious onlookers. “We’re going back right now. Can you walk?”

Taemin heaved a breath through his nose and bent to put his head between his knees. “Two minutes. Then we go.”

The alley smelled like urine and old ale, which only made Taemin want to throw up more. But he evened out his breathing and let Jongin help him out of the alley. Yifan stayed close to his left shoulder, guarding Taemin’s back.

The walk back to the ship seemed to take an eternity. Zitao was hurrying them up the gangway just as the captain, jingling with coins, caught up to them.

“Who are—Prince Taemin?” The captain said, having caught sight of Taemin’s white hair under his cap. “Did you leave the ship?”

“We did.” Taemin really wished they could get up the gangway; they were starting to attract attention from the other people on the dock.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would have taken you to the finest places in Trisdam.” The captain looked at their clothes, and then at Zitao, who looked like he would have rather swum the rest of the way than stay on the ship.

“We—” Jongin started.

“Zitao!” The captain barked, and Taemin watched the sailor’s shoulders tense. “How dare you take these men off the ship? And provide them with those foul clothes?”

“Actually, Captain,” Taemin’s voice sounded surprisingly strong, “I asked Zitao to give us these clothes. We wanted to blend in with the Trurene. Any blame or punishment you’d like to place on Zitao, I take full responsibility. He could not disregard a request from his prince. As we’ve returned undamaged, I think you’ll find that my royal guard and your fine sailor are ample guards in the marketplace. Now, if you’ll excuse us.” Taemin swept up the gangway with surprising grace, marching straight to his cabin. The others were close on his heels, including Zitao.

“Thank you.” Zitao said when they were safely behind closed doors. “He looked like he was going to give me ten lashings for that.”

“He’ll have to give the lashes to me, and Gods know he doesn’t want to explain to Jinki or my father why he beat a prince.” Taemin slouched into his chair, exhausted.

“Wonderful job, by the way. You play the angry prince well.” Jongdae commented. “But now you need to rest, and to eat.”

“I’m not—”

“You’re not hungry, we know. But you have to eat something.” Jongin reminded him.

“Fine, fine.” Taemin waved him off. “Let me change first and then I’ll eat.” The others filed out to give him some privacy. He kept on the trousers, having found them rather comfortable, but traded the roughspun shirt for one of his nicer ones. It was more forgiving on his body and itched considerably less.

Zitao preferred to eat with the rest of the crew, but the Eclians, Yifan, and Gahyeon joined Taemin in his cabin for dinner most nights. Taemin still felt like crying when he saw Gahyeon’s healing lip.

“I’m fine, worrywart.” Gahyeon chucked him under the chin affectionately. “Dinner should be up in a few minutes.”

“I’m not in any hurry.” Taemin said, stretching out his legs onto Jongin’s lap. They’d grown more comfortable physically, but Taemin still feared trying to move anything further. Jongin had yet to give any overt signs that he was interested in men, and Taemin had been too ill and too out of it to make any concerted efforts to woo him. But hopefully that would change on the second leg of their trip. They were spending the night at the port and then they would be sailing for Madrinea, Eclia’s main port. From what Taemin understood, Jonghyun and Minseok would meet them at the port city and ride with them north to Solaris, where there was a ball planned for the safe return of the youngest princes and Taemin’s release. He wasn’t exactly happy about the prospect of being thrown into the pit of a ball as a guest of honor, but he was deeply indebted to the king of Eclia. There was little he could protest against.

Gahyeon helped the sailor distribute the dishes and brought Taemin’s food to him herself. He was surprised to see he had different food than the others. Jongin was digging into a plate of meat, and Taemin had a thick broth and bread.

“Since you don’t seem to be able to eat heavy solids, I thought we could get you used to this first and work up.” Gahyeon explained, sitting next to him on the bed.

“Remind me to make you a lady when we get back to Obriat.” Taemin was deadly serious. Gahyeon had taken such good care of him, understood his limits and worked to help him within them.

“Lady Gahyeon does have a good ring to it, doesn’t it?” She smiled, but there was a hint of pain behind it. Taemin forgot sometimes that Gahyeon’s family was gone, long dead outside the castle while she had slumbered away. A title meant little without a family. Taemin knew that all too well.

“Did you enjoy the market?” Yifan asked, dabbing at his mouth with a napkin. “What you saw of it, I mean.”

“This is the kind of thing I need to do, I think. Slowly work my way up to bigger and noisier crowds instead of diving headlong into the deep.” Taemin shrugged. “It may not be quick enough, but it might keep me alive.”

“And you have us protecting you.” Jongin reminded him. The Eclian princes had already told him they would do everything in their power to keep him comfortable while he was in Eclia, and he trusted them. Trust was all he had now.

“I appreciate you all. My friends and protectors.” Taemin bowed his head. “I owe you much.”

“Friends don’t owe friends.” Jongdae gestured at him with his knife. “We’re being good hosts, the way you were in Obriat.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Taemin managed to finish the bowl of broth and half the slice of bread, which brought a smile to Gahyeon’s face. Any progress was noteworthy at this point.

The others left Taemin alone to rest, probably returning to Jongdae’s berth for further merriment. Part of Taemin ached to go with them, to stay with his friends and not seclude himself, but he knew he needed to rest. It wouldn’t help anymore to keep pushing himself past his limits, especially since he’d already had a panic attack that day.

So he curled up with Beauty and tried to sleep, unused to the relative stillness of being docked. As he lay there, he reminded himself of the three things, the three mantras, that he held close to his heart.

_I am safe. I am loved. I will be all right._

\--

“Are you excited to be almost home?” Taemin asked, selecting his cards carefully.

“Madrinea is still a week’s ride from Solaris. It’s not quite _home_ yet.” Jongin said, watching as Taemin shuffled the cards in his hand.

“You’ll still be on Eclian soil, your native land.” Taemin laid down his hand. “Gin.”

“Gods above!” Jongin threw his cards down in exasperation. “That’s the third hand in a row you’ve won.”

“Don’t ever play with Jinki. He’s a shark.” Taemin swept the cards toward him to shuffle for another game. “He’s the one who taught me to play.”

“I sensed that.” Jongin leaned back in his chair, a pout forming on his lips. Taemin wanted to kiss it away.

“Don’t pout just because I keep beating you.” He said instead. “Are you up for another round?”

“Only if you have more wine. It might give me an advantage.”

“Fine, fine. Pour.” Taemin began to deal while Jongin refilled both of their glasses. Taemin took a long drink of his, draining half the glass at once. “Satisfied?”

“Maybe if you finish the bottle.”

“So you never really answered my question.”

“I am excited to be going home. I missed my family, and I missed not being cold all the time.” Jongin rearranged the cards in his hand. “It’s going to be weird going back, though.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was on the road with Yifan and Chanyeol and my brother for almost a month, and I wasn’t a prince there. Then we were in Obriat and no one could understand me anyway so I didn’t have to be a prince. We’ve been on the ship for two weeks and I’m not a prince here.”

“Weren’t you the one telling me I was going to have to grin and bear my princely duty?”

“I was an ass when I said that. Especially since I don’t want to grin and bear my duty now. I like being able to be myself, to sit with sailors and talk to them, to be friends with Yifan. When we get to Solaris, we’re going to have to stay in the lines of courtly conduct.”

“Yifan is my personal guard. He’ll be with me all the time.”

“Yes, but he won’t be my friend. He’ll be your guard. He can’t joke with me the same way he does now. And Gahyeon will be just a maid there.”

“They mean more to you than I thought.”

“They mean a lot to you. They’re good to you. Why shouldn’t I care about them?”

“Gahyeon and Yifan are my family in exile. I can pass off their constant presence as an Obriatian oddity, I suppose.”

“And Beauty?”

“Didn’t you say that Kibum had dogs? Why can’t I have Beauty with me all the time?”

“I’m afraid they’re going to marry me off as soon as I land.” Jongin blurted, before downing the rest of his wine. Taemin’s stomach dropped. _Should I tell him?_ Minseok was likely to when they landed anyway. He might as well break the news gently.

“I lost sight of you when you entered the Windless Slopes, but I could still see Eclia.” Taemin chose his words carefully. “The king of Inuvia wants you to marry his daughter.”

Jongin’s brow furrowed. “Soojung? I’ve only met her once!”

“And how long has Jonghyun been betrothed?”

“He’s the crown prince!”

“Jongin, relax. Minseok and Jonghyun talked your father out of marrying you off so soon. You aren’t going to be carted off as soon as we land. You’ve got time.”

Jongin blew out a long breath. “Thank the Gods for them.”

“They knew you wouldn’t want to get married so soon. You’re barely eighteen. You need time to grow up a little more.”

“And I’m the sixth son. There’s no rush for me to produce an heir.”

“Exactly. Poor Jinki will probably have to find a new bride soon. I don’t envy him for that.”

“Are you going to have to marry soon?”

“Depends on how old you think I am.”

“What?”

“Well, I was eighteen when the curse froze me in place. I hadn’t been betrothed yet. I might have the same excuse as you to not marry, not being the crown prince and being young. But if you add up all my years of solitude—”

“You’re one hundred and three years old.”

“So either I’m too young to marry, or I should marry immediately. Jinki and my father aren’t concerned about it.”

“Do you want to get married?”

This was treacherous water. “I want to marry someone I love. Not some stranger that I’ve been assigned to.”

“And what kind of woman would you love?”

Taemin cleared his throat. “Not a woman.”

It took a moment for that to register with Jongin. “You mean a man?”

“Eighty-five years is a long time to be alone. You have a lot of time to think and realize things about yourself.” Taemin shrugged. “I prefer men to women.”

“Oh.” Jongin took a swig of wine, clearly trying to process that. “Is that a crime in Obriat?”

“Not since the time of Lady Yerim. There’s no precedent for princes, but none of my ancestors were prisoners in their own homes either.”

“It’s not illegal in Eclia either. The Apresh and the Inuvians still have it outlawed.”

“Which makes no sense to me. Love is love. Not all love has to produce children. Gods know we can barely feed our people without having more royals to cosset.”

There was a beat of silence. “Are you and Yifan in love?”

Taemin nearly fell out of his chair. That was the last thing he’d expected Jongin to ask him. “No, Yifan and I are not in love. Yifan’s not my type, either.”

“What is your type?”

“I’m not spilling all my secrets in one night, Jongin. We have the whole ride to Solaris for you to keep badgering me.”

“I’m just curious. I mean, I’ve never met anyone who…was like you.”

“You probably have and they were scared to say anything. It’s not something people are open about.”

“Then why tell me?”

“Because I trust you. With my life, and with my secrets.”

“I’m glad you trust me.” Jongin wasn’t exactly reeling from the admission. He’d never considered the fact that he might meet someone who was gay, but now that he had, it wasn’t the oddest thing he’d ever heard. Taemin was just Taemin, not some scary ogre.

“Are you also glad that I’ve won the fourth hand?” Taemin spread his hand out on the table.

“I don’t think I want to play anymore.” Jongin threw himself onto Taemin’s bed. The Obriatian prince followed slowly, curling up to Jongin’s side. Both of them were a bit drunk and a bit sleepy, the waves rocking them gently. They fell asleep with their boots on, on top of the covers. Jongin had one arm thrown over Taemin’s chest, half-pinning him to the bed.

Luckily, it was Gahyeon who found them the next morning. She woke Taemin first, gently, and then Jongin. “We’re about to reach Madrinea. I suggest you start getting your things together.”

“Shit, I better go see Jongdae.” Jongin stumbled out of the cabin, leaving Taemin and Gahyeon to collect Taemin’s belongings and get Beauty ready to get off the ship.

“What do you think? Gloves or no gloves?” Taemin asked as he finished buttoning his jacket up. He was dressed like a prince for the first time in a long time, with his silver circlet crowning his snowy hair, and a snug blue brocade jacket embroidered with gold and pearls.

Gahyeon considered it for a moment. “No gloves. Let them see you as you are. Prince Taemin, the Unbroken.”

“Unbroken.” Taemin repeated to himself, fixing the large sapphire in his ear. “I don’t mind the title.”

“I’m glad, your highness.”

“Gahyeon. Unless we’re in public, you don’t need to call me that.” He crossed the cabin and placed his hands on her shoulders. “You are my equal, in every way, and you are my family.”

“All right, Taemin.” She patted his hand. “Now, you should probably get on deck. They’ll be expecting you.” He squeezed her hand and left, Beauty on his heels.

Taemin met Yifan at the bow, where he was watching their progress towards the port. “I didn’t think I’d be coming back here.” The mountaineer commented. “Let alone as a royal guard.”

“You’re not just a royal guard. You are my friend and protector.” Taemin reminded him.

“I know. You should go stand with the other princes. We’ll be making landfall soon.”

Taemin passed under Zitao as he crossed the deck. The sailor gave him a two-finger salute, a grin on his face. Taemin wondered if he’d have to make arrangements with the local law to keep Zitao out of trouble.

Jongdae and Jongin had cleaned up and put their own finery back on. They seemed almost giddy as they drew nearer to Madrinea, to Eclia and their home.

“Please tell me I’m hallucinating those pennants.” Taemin said, peering out over the water.

“No, I believe those are quite real. I have a feeling Kibum came to escort us.” Jongdae snorted. “Kibum and his pageantry.”

“If there’s a parade, I’m getting back on the ship and going back to Obriat.” Taemin warned. Jongdae just howled with laughter.

Amid the shouts of the sailors and the people on the dock, the ship dropped anchor and tied off.

“Welcome to Eclia, Taemin.” Jongin said, squeezing his hand. Taemin looked at him, and felt hope blossom in his chest, like a rose.


	4. Chapter 4

Taemin felt a little like passing out as he followed Jongdae and Jongin down the gangway to the dock. Beauty was just behind him, walking next to Yifan. If it wasn’t for the mountaineer’s solid presence behind his shoulder, Taemin might have turned tail and run. He could see Kibum and Junmyeon waiting for them. Would they like him? Would they find him as odd and disconcerting as everyone else?

Kibum took two long strides forward and hugged his brothers, squeezing them tightly. “Thank the Gods you’re home.” He murmured into their ears.

“We’re fine, Key.” Jongdae assured him, before they were accosted by Junmyeon, who also tried to break their ribs with his grip.

“You both look older.” Junmyeon said, touching Jongin’s cheek. “Where are my baby brothers?”

“If you’d like, I could start whining about how much I hated that ship.” Jongdae offered.

“Not now, Dae. Can you translate for us?” Junmyeon had his eyes on Prince Taemin. He was surprised at the way he looked, with the white hair and the eyes of a cornered doe.

“I think you’ll find I don’t need a translator.” Taemin said, making himself step forward. “I am Prince Taemin, Edling of Obriat.”

Kibum and Junmyeon were just as surprised as their brothers had been when they heard Taemin’s accentless Eclian. “Welcome to Eclia, Prince Taemin. I am Prince Kibum, and this is my brother Junmyeon.”

“Thank you for your kindness in allowing me to come visit your country. Obriat owes your family a great debt.” Taemin cleared his throat. “I believe you’ve already met my guard, Yifan Cursebreaker?”

Yifan bowed. “It is good to see you again, your highnesses.” Again, more surprise at Yifan’s sudden ability to speak Eclian.

“I see we have much to discuss.” Junmyeon glanced at his brothers. “One of the local lords has offered us his home for tonight. Please, follow us.”

“That went better than I thought it would.” Yifan mumbled in Obriatian as they followed the princes to a pair of waiting coaches.

“Were you expecting them to immediately demand an explanation?” Taemin threw himself into his seat, glad to be out of the sun. The heat was melting his brain.

“At the very least I expected one of them to start at your Eclian.”

“They’ll have plenty of opportunities to be startled when they hear my story.”

It was a short ride to the manor, where Taemin was ushered upstairs to a guest suite. The sunken bathtub was already filled with water, curls of lavender scented steam wafting up from it. The soap dish was made of gold and shaped like a dolphin. Taemin bathed quickly and shaved more carefully than he had onboard the ship. When he emerged from the bathroom, Gahyeon was there with one of his trunks, directing a footman to put it up against a wall. Beauty had made herself at home on the high bed he’d been given.

“Do Eclians not understand height?” Taemin wondered aloud. The top of the mattress came up to his waist. And then there was the bathtub he’d nearly fallen into. Was there no middle ground?

“Mine is just like that. I think I may have to ask for a stepstool.” Gahyeon snorted indelicately. “Do you want the same clothes?”

“It’s a bit hot for that jacket, I think.” Taemin sighed. “I imagine most of our clothes will be too heavy for this climate.”

“Well, start with this and I’ll see if I can find something thin.” Gahyeon handed him a clean pair of pants and a white shirt, leaving him to dress himself as she dug through his trunk. He had just heaved himself onto the bed to pull his boots back on when she came back with a fresh jacket. It was one of his summer jackets, slightly thinner than the rest. The jacket was orange with gold suns and moons and stars embroidered on it.

“It’s not too…garish?” Taemin asked, doing up the buttons.

“People are going to stare at you no matter what, Taemin. May as well give them something to look at.” Gahyeon gestured for him to bend his head and she arranged his circlet for him. “There. There’s supposed to be a lunch waiting for you in the dining room with the other princes.”

“Where’s Yifan?”

“Last I saw, he was going to his room to bathe. I’ll have him meet you down there?”

“Perfect. Don’t forget to eat.” He called the last part over his shoulder as he left the room. A footman accosted him and tried to communicate with him through extensive charades until Taemin said, “I speak Eclian. What is it?”

“Oh, I didn’t know your highness. The room you’re looking for is this way.” The footman led him to a dining room and insisted on announcing him by his full name and title. Taemin tried to not roll his eyes.

“I wish you two had told me how warm it was here.” Taemin said as he sat in the empty chair beside Jongin. “I would have packed more things with holes in them for ventilation.” Taemin winced when he saw the full plate of food in front of him. His stomach was not going to like this.

“Prince Taemin,” Junmyeon started, “I’m sure you’re tired from your voyage, but there are some things I’m curious about.”

“Please, Junmyeon.” Taemin was glad the other prince didn’t look affronted at the comfortable use of his name. “I know there are a lot of strange things surrounding my country, and me. I’d be happy to explain.”

And so he did. While the others ate, and Taemin picked at his food, he explained everything from the curse to the magic mirror to his rescue. The twin princes both looked away when he held up his hands, displaying the deep scarring on them.

“So that’s how you came to speak Eclian so perfectly? The mirror?” Kibum asked when the plates had been cleared away, replaced with sweets and coffee.

“I had been learning it before my imprisonment. I suppose the mirror helped mostly with my accent. Jongdae’s accent has gotten significantly better since his stay in Obriat.” Taemin sent a teasing glance at Jongdae over his cup. Jongdae stuck his tongue out at him.

“And your guard. Yifan.” Junmyeon’s lips were pursed, and even Taemin recognized the expression.

“Yifan and Chanyeol chose to pretend to not speak Eclian in order to garner more sympathy for their cause. I hope that you don’t hold it against them; their village is in the foothills of the Windless Slopes and they were badly affected by the poor leadership of the lords. They only wanted to help their people.”

“Perhaps we’ll tell father that you taught him to speak Eclian on the road.” Kibum said to Jongdae.

“That seems reasonable enough. I’m sure Yifan can affect an accent.” Jongdae pushed another little apple tart towards Taemin in a very unsubtle way.

“Dae, don’t try to stuff sweets down his throat.” Junmyeon scolded. Taemin caught the insinuation and cocked his head, staring hard at Jongdae.

“We took the liberty of explaining your, ah, illness.” Jongdae had the decency to look ashamed.

“It’s understandable that such a long time in seclusion would have an effect on your body. We’ll be sure to inform the staff in Solaris about your needs.” Junmyeon would make an excellent diplomat one day, Taemin was sure of it.

“I appreciate your concern.” Taemin left out the part about Gahyeon and Yifan being able to care for him perfectly fine; it wouldn’t do to insult his hosts so early on. “Split the tart with me?” He asked Jongin. They had just finished when Yifan appeared.

“Everything all right?” He asked in Obriatian.

“Yes. Just make sure you speak with a _heavy_ accent when you do speak Eclian. We’re pretending that Jongdae taught you Eclian on the road.” Taemin answered.

“I can see what you mean about Jongdae’s accent now.” Kibum chuckled. “He sounded like a braying ass in comparison.”

“Hey! I tried my best!” Jongdae looked put out until Kibum reached over and chucked him under the chin.

“I’ll let you beat me in the next sword fight.” Kibum promised.

“You know, it’s been quite a while since I held a sword.” Taemin said, leaning back in his seat. “Would you mind helping me get back up to snuff?”

“You don’t want Kibum teaching you to swordfight. It’s bad enough you win at cards all the time.” Jongin said.

“Oh, gods above, will you let that go?” Taemin laughed, shoving at Jongin’s shoulder. “At least you never played cards against Jinki. He would have won everything, including your title.”

“Better tell Jonghyun not to get into any card games with him. Jinki will be crown prince of two different kingdoms.” Jongin snorted.

“Would you like to go rest now? You’ve traveled a long way.” Kibum asked.

“We’ve been cooped up on that ship for so long, I think I might just brave your Eclian sunlight.” Taemin replied. “Beauty would probably appreciate the exercise also.”

“Beauty?” Junmyeon looked like he desperately hoped that wasn’t a nickname for one of his brothers.

“My dog. She came with me from Obriat.” Taemin explained.

“Is she a hunting dog?” Kibum was immediately interested when Taemin explained that she was only a pet. “I have two of my own in Solaris. I had to leave them behind for this trip.”

“Do you want me to bring Beauty?” Yifan asked.

“I can get her. Have you and Gahyeon eaten yet?” Taemin was sure his relationship with his two servants was going to raise a few eyebrows in Solaris. Most people weren’t so close with their maid and their bodyguard.

“We did. I think I’ll go help Gahyeon get settled, if you don’t need me.”

“I think I’ll be all right. Go on.” Taemin smiled. Junmyeon and Kibum both looked a little surprised, but neither made a comment. Taemin returned to his suite and collected Beauty. She had been well-trained even before the curse had made her cling to Taemin’s side, and they navigated the manor and its servants easily.

He was going to have to get used to the sunshine, definitely. Everything was bright and warm. He stripped his jacket off, leaving it on a stone bench nearby as he watched Beauty race around the grass. Being on the ship had been hard for her; she didn’t have any place to run and anywhere she tried to go she was underfoot. Here she had space to stretch her long legs and exercise.

Taemin went to run his hand through his hair and made a face when he knocked his circlet askew. He deposited it on top of his jacket; if anyone tried to steal it, it would be a very easy piece to recognize. Obriatian craftsmanship was much different than Eclian.

By the time Jongin arrived, Taemin was sitting with the first few buttons on his shirt open and his boots and socks discarded so he could dig his feet into the ground.

“You look like one of the sailors.” Jongin laughed, sitting next to him.

“It’s so warm here. I’m not used to it.” Taemin kicked at the grass with his bare foot. “I’m surprised the grass is still green here.”

“It’s always been like this. I didn’t notice anything different until I crossed through Apresh and visited Obriat.”

“There’s a reason Eclia is the breadbasket of the continent. You have the best weather for growing food.” Taemin leaned his head on Jongin’s shoulder.

“Your hair is cool still.” Jongin touched his own dark hair, which had started to absorb heat from the sun.

“I guess there’s one benefit to having white hair.” Taemin shrugged noncommittally.

“Do you miss your hair?” There was a long moment of silence as they watched Beauty trot after a butterfly she was interested in.

“It’s one thing to have the scars.” Taemin said finally. “It’s one thing to bear the scars of a physical wound. But my hair…it feels like a marker of something else. Some wound that people can’t see but they know it’s there because of it.” Taemin snorted. “Gahyeon called me the Unbroken. She should have called me the Prince of Snow.”

“I think the Unbroken is a good title for you.” Jongin argued, pulling Taemin closer to his side. “I think I would have lost my mind, mirror or not. You held yourself together. You studied and taught yourself and you survived mostly intact. You are unbroken.”

“Even with everything you’ve seen?”

“Even with that. You _survived_ , Taemin. Another man might not have. If you’re the prince of snow, it’s the snow that keeps the earth safe so that it can grow again. You will get better. You will be stronger. You will be all right. This is what Jinki sent you here for.”

“I miss him.” Taemin had promised himself he wouldn’t cry. “My brother is my best friend. I had him back for only a little while before he was snatched away from me again.”

“But he’s awake. You can write letters to him while you’re here. Now that trade routes are opening again it’ll be easier for messages to go back and forth.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right.” Jongin laughed.

“You’re an ass.” Taemin shoved at him playfully. “Is there something formal planned for this evening?”

“The lord who owns this manor will be back tonight. He’s hosting a small dinner in our honor.”

“How small?”

“From what Kibum said, that could mean anything between ten and fifty people.”

“I think I better go nap.” Taemin gathered his clothes, haphazardly jamming his circlet back on his head. “If I’m going to make a good impression for Obriat, I need my rest.” He whistled for Beauty and they headed upstairs.

Taemin could tell someone other than Gahyeon had been in his room. His hands shook as he approached the side table.

“Taemin? What’s wrong?” Jongin asked, watching the other prince steel himself and pick up the vase.

“No roses.” Taemin said between his teeth. “No _roses_.”

It took a moment for Jongin to understand before he took the vase from Taemin’s hands and threw the contents out the open window. “I’ll talk to the staff about it.”

“And tell them what? That I have a deep-seated hatred of roses?”

“It’s not hatred. They were your prison bars. Why should you have to be around them?” Jongin shook his head. “Lie down, try to rest. Let me take care of you.”

“Thank you, Jongin.” Taemin’s heart ached at the way Jongin smoothed his white hair back from his forehead.

“You will be safe here. I promise you that.” Jongin said, his fingers trailing against Taemin’s cheek as he pulled away. “Get some rest.”

Taemin’s heart felt so full it could burst. Gods above, he loved Jongin. He loved him more than he thought could be possible. And he hadn’t been scared about Taemin’s admission. And he wanted to take care of him. There was hope.

When Taemin woke up, Gahyeon had a stormy look on her face.

“What? What’s the matter?” Taemin mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with his fists.

“Jongdae told me what happened. Idiot maid, I told her not to come in here.” Gahyeon scowled.

“Gahyeon, I’m all right. Jongin is taking care of it.” Taemin assured her. “Is it time for me to dress for dinner?”

“Yes. It’s cooled down significantly so I think your Obriatian clothes will be fine tonight.” She pursed her lips. “If you hadn’t gotten that orange jacket all wrinkled I’d send you out in that.”

“Sorry. I got hot.” Taemin shrugged. “Before I dress, will you do me a favor?”  

Yifan met him at the door of his suite and made an approving noise. “You look good.”

“Thank you. Gahyeon does excellent work.” Taemin straightened his jacket. “Any idea how many sharks are down there right now?”

“Around thirty, it looks. There’s empty seats still.”

“Wonderful.” Taemin sighed. “Well, let’s go to my damn dinner party.” Taemin squared his shoulders and marched off, trying not to feel like he was walking to his execution.

As soon as he put one foot inside the dining room, that same footman from before blared, “Prince Taemin of Obriat,” like a foghorn trying to call a ship in from sea. Taemin tried not to scowl at him, instead keeping his face carefully neutral.

If his wounds were going to be on display for all to see, they would have to see them and notice them. The silver embroidery at his cuffs called attention to his scarred hands, and the midnight black velvet of his jacket made his white hair even more striking. But the way Gahyeon had cut it for him gave him a more rakish look, the top of it swooped over and tousled. It made the pearl dangling from his ear that much more obvious. He’d skipped on his circlet, choosing to wear his large signet ring instead. On the top was the Obriatian royal crest, and the sides had been engraved with his crescent moons. There was nothing about him that did not reflect his rank.

“Nice haircut.” Jongin murmured as Taemin slipped into the chair next to him.

“If it’s going to be white, it might as well be white and attractive.” Taemin shrugged. The lord of the manor rose, his face a rosy pink that Taemin suspected was from wine. Thankfully, someone had told him that Taemin spoke Eclian, because his flowery speech was all in Eclian and poor Jongdae didn’t have to translate for him. It lasted a good five minutes and Taemin had finished his wine glass by the time the speech was over. Then he had to endure several minutes of toasts, both to him and to Jongdae and Jongin.

Taemin was starting to wish he’d had Yifan come with him to the dinner, if only to scandalize someone. He was a little irritable, although it got better when he saw that he wasn’t going to have to choke down heavy food. It was vegetables in broth with a few chunks of meat. When he took a sip, he was surprised at the spices they’d used in it.

“This is delicious.” Taemin said to Jongin, who was cutting into a lamb chop.

“It’s our mother’s recipe. Kibum had the kitchen staff prepare you a separate meal so you wouldn’t be struggling in front of everyone.” Jongin reached out without thinking and dabbed Taemin’s mouth with his napkin. Taemin was sure he was pink all the way to the roots of his hair.

“I appreciate that. Your brothers are exactly as I thought they would be.”

“Which is?”

“Junmyeon is a diplomat. He wants to smooth things over, to make everyone comfortable and happy. He’s a good big brother, and it’s obvious he was worried about you and Jongdae while you were gone. And Kibum is every bit the swashbuckling swordfighter I thought he’d be. The pageantry, his clothes, talking about letting Jongdae win a duel. And then the thing with his dogs.” Taemin chuckled. “I like them.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Especially since as soon as we get to Solaris, you’re going to meet the other two.”

“Minseok probably knows everything about me, including what size boots I wear.” Taemin snorted, taking a sip of wine. “Jonghyun seems a lot like Jinki, so I think we’ll get along well.”

Their private conversation was interrupted by the portly baron on his right asking about Obriat and trade. Taemin found himself actually managing to carry on the conversation and finished his bowl of soup to boot.

He thought he was doing well until he was no longer engaged in conversation and the dull roar of the room started to take over him. The noise grated at his nerves like nails on a chalkboard. He wanted to climb under the table, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t even get up from the table and escape without making a bad impression.

Taemin fumbled blindly under the table until he found Jongin’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Jongin, to his credit, didn’t even lose track of his sentence as he described part of their journey to the lord of the manor. He just squeezed Taemin’s hand and let him hang on like he was the only thing keeping him from drowning.

And it helped, even if it was just a little. Taemin drank another glass of wine and managed to get his breathing back under control. He was just so tired. Soon he’d be able to make an excuse about their long voyage and go to his room.

In the end, it was Junmyeon that made the excuse for the three of them and sent Jongdae, Jongin, and Taemin off to their rooms. Taemin sagged against the wall as soon as they were out of view of the dining room.

“You did wonderfully, Taemin.” Jongin assured him, helping him get back to his feet. “Come on, let’s get you off to bed.”

Yifan met them halfway down the stairs, apparently on his way to go check on Taemin at the dinner. He helped Taemin back to his room while Jongin ordered a tea service up to his suite.

By the time Taemin was settled on his bed in his pajamas with Beauty, Jongin arrived with the pot of tea and four cups.

“It’s herbal. It’ll help you sleep.” Jongin explained. It was nice to just sit quietly with his friends and drink his tea. He could still hear the dinner party, but Kibum and Junmyeon had shouldered the responsibility to entertain the guests. He owed them a thank you in the morning.

Taemin finished his tea and set his cup on the platter. It was beautiful china; he might have to find a similar set and send it to his mother. She had always loved pretty little things, jewelry, tea cups, bits of fabric.

“Are you steady enough to sleep?” Jongin asked when they had all finished.

“I think so.” He paused. “Yifan….”

“Gahyeon brought a blanket and a pillow for me. I’ll be staying up here with you.” Yifan assured him. It might not keep him from screaming the house awake, but at the very least it would shorten the duration of his misery.

Jongin and Jongdae said their goodnights and left the two Obriatians alone. Yifan settled into his chair, throwing the blanket over his legs. Taemin snuggled into the bed, facing Yifan on his side.

“I almost think I might be able to pull this off.” Taemin admitted.

“If you’ve got our support, you can do anything. Gahyeon and I will do anything for you, and so will those cosseted Eclians.” Yifan snorted at Taemin’s look of indignation. “You may be a prince, but you’re a little rougher than them.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Taemin wiggled deeper under his covers. “Good night, Yifan.”

“Good night. Sleep well, my prince.”

\--

“So, what do you think?” Jongin asked, pulling his horse up next to Taemin’s. The Obriatian prince had been stopped on top of the ridge for the past few minutes, just staring down at Solaris.

“It’s not Velaris, but it’ll do.” Taemin smirked when Jongin looked offended. “It’s beautiful, Jongin. Every part of Eclia that I’ve seen has been beautiful.”

And he’d seen quite a bit of Eclia at this point. After spending the night in Madrinea, they’d ridden for the capital, stopping to spend the night in various high-ranking nobles’ homes. It had taken them a week and Taemin would be glad to stay in one place for a while. All the traveling was starting to wear on his nerves.

Not that all the pageantry that was waiting for them in the palace wouldn’t. Junmyeon had taken the time to walk Taemin through the process, from their arrival at the palace gates to the throne room. Knowing what was coming was almost worse, because he had the time to terrify himself with all the things that could go wrong. But as Junmyeon had pointed out, Taemin had done so well all the way to the capital. There was no reason he couldn’t continue to keep his princely face intact.

“Hey, we need to go!” Jongdae yelled from halfway down the ridge.

“Gods above, he’s loud. I think Obriat heard him.” Taemin grumbled, spurring his horse on to start down the ridge. Jongin’s peals of laughter followed him all the way down.

The crowd started to form on the outskirts of the city. People cheered for the safe return of their princes, throwing flowers into their path. It was easy to see how happy Jongdae and Jongin were to be home. Their faces practically shone as they waved and called to their people.

Everyone was clamoring to get a look at Taemin, too. His white hair and silver circlet practically glowed in the sunlight, and he saw more than one child point at him. He looked like a folktale come to life, and maybe he was. He was the prince who had been cursed. He had lived his own folktale, and the time had come for him to step out of it and do his duty as a prince.

They rode through the streets of Solaris and the people reached out to touch Jongin and Jongdae’s sleeves as they went by. Taemin loved to see Jongin smile, and he was grinning from ear to ear now.

Before Taemin knew it, they had reached the palace gates. Minseok and Jonghyun were waiting for them; the chunk of emerald in Jonghyun’s crown, the symbol of his rank as crown prince, nearly blinded Taemin as he dismounted. Jongin and Jongdae were already in a flurry of greeting their brothers when Taemin walked up.

“Minseok, Jonghyun, this is Prince Taemin the Unbroken, Edling of Obriat.” Jongin insisted on using the full title, even if it wasn’t official. Taemin figured it was more to reinforce the idea that Taemin was still whole than anything else.

“Your highnesses,” Taemin swept them a bow, “it is a pleasure to meet you.”

“I see Kibum didn’t exaggerate about your proficiency in Eclian.” Minseok held out his hand. “Welcome to Solaris, Prince Taemin.”

Taemin hesitated. He’d taken off his gloves when he’d dismounted, and he feared letting a stranger touch his bare skin. He brought his arm up jerkily, trying to ignore the sharp intake of breath Jonghyun let out when he saw the ruined skin of his hands.

“My apologies.” Taemin’s voice was barely above a whisper as he shook Minseok’s hand. “I usually wear gloves.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Taemin thought it was a testament to Minseok’s cunning that he couldn’t tell whether or not he actually believed that statement. “Our father is waiting for us in the throne room.”

Taemin raised his hand, signaling to Yifan and Gahyeon, before following the six Eclian princes inside. They walked in pairs, the two sets of twins, and then Jongin and Jongdae together. Taemin felt hideously ugly and kept his hands hidden in his pockets.

Gahyeon pulled him aside just outside the throne room and gave him a perfunctory dusting and a wet cloth to wipe his face with. He appreciated it when he saw just how much dust was on his face. The throne room was already in an uproar, probably welcoming Jongin and Jongdae back, and celebrating Aovoshan’s safe return. Taemin’s stomach felt like he’d swallowed the ocean as he waited for his turn to enter the throne room, fiddling with the buttons on the fresh jacket that Gahyeon had given him.

On some signal Taemin didn’t see, a servant nudged Taemin into view. There was an intake of breath from the surrounding nobles as he strode into the throne room, a servant announcing him as he did.

In the white silk jacket that Gahyeon had put him in, he glowed like an opal in the sunlight streaming through the windows. He stopped an appropriate distance away from the thrones and saw Junmyeon’s slight nod letting him know he’d hit his mark.

“Prince Taemin, may I introduce King Changmin and Queen Sooyoung of Eclia.” Jonghyun intoned. Taemin bowed, then surprised all the nobles by getting down on his knees.

“Your majesties,” he began, his voice beginning to wobble, “Obriat owes you a great debt for what you have done, not only for me but for my people. You have freed us all from a terrible curse. There are no words for our appreciation.”

“Rise, Prince Taemin.” King Changmin said, gesturing him up. Taemin could see Jongin in the king’s face even more clearly than he had through the mirror. “Your mountaineers were very convincing, and the more I hear of your story, the more I realize what dire trouble Obriat was in. There is no nobler act than lending a hand to lift someone who has fallen on hard times.”

“Thank you, your majesty.” Taemin heard footsteps behind him and straightened his shoulders. “My father, King Jaejoong, and my brother, the Aetheling Prince Jinki, send their regards and their appreciation. They have also sent me with some gifts for the Eclian court, as a small token of our appreciation.”

Yifan and a servant set the two heavy trunks down on either side of Taemin. He produced the keys from his pocket, opening the first trunk with a flourish. The gold, silver, and jewels inside winked and glittered in the light. “First, a touch of Obriatian finery. Our craftsmanship is some of the finest on the continent and our silverworkers are well-renowned.” Then he turned to the trunk that Yifan had curated for him and unlocked it. “And second, a reflection of my people. Obriat’s people suffered the most during the curse, and yet they continued to uphold our rich traditions.” This trunk was filled with furs, common fabrics, wooden trinkets, anything that Yifan could think of to add in.

“We appreciate your gifts.” King Changmin said. “Welcome to Solaris, and to my home, Prince Taemin, for as long as you stay with us, you will be an honored guest.”

“Thank you, your majesty.” Taemin swept a bow. According to Junmyeon’s outline, now Taemin and the other princes would be excused to go rest and freshen up before that night’s festivities. There were two days of feasting planned, and then the third night would be a ball held in their honor. Taemin was not looking forward to it.

And just as he had expected, the crowd dissipated and a servant led him to his new suite of rooms in the Eclian palace. There were two bedrooms, two bathing rooms, and a large sitting room. Gahyeon had already had Taemin’s belongings delivered, and Beauty was already napping on the sofa.

“Gods, what a long day.” Taemin said, running his hand through his hair.

“You did well. Your voice carried loud and strong.” Yifan patted him on the back. “The worst is over now.”

“I wish you were right, Yifan.” Taemin rolled his shoulders. “All right. I need to bathe, and I imagine you and Gahyeon are both hungry. Will you find her and make sure that she eats? She fusses too much.”

“She cares about you. We both do.”

“I know. And I care about you too, which is why I’m ordering you to both go eat and not worry about me for a little while.”

“Yes, your highness.” Yifan swept him a mocking bow, the gesture softened by the smile tugging at his lips.

Taemin called a servant to bring water for a bath, only to discover that the palace had a plumbing system that pulled water directly to the tub from a reservoir. He stared at it in wonder until he had to turn the tap off or risk overflowing the sunken tub. He was getting a little more used to the extreme height differences in Eclian construction, even though it still annoyed him to haul himself out of the water like a seal.

Wrapped in a robe and sitting at the dressing table near the window, Taemin began his first letter to Jinki. He hadn’t written yet, not knowing what to say or how to convince Jinki that he was all right. Jinki could always tell when he was lying, even in a letter.

_My dearest brother,_

_I have arrived in Solaris. The trip at sea was easy enough, and I even got to see a Trurene marketplace. While we were there I realized that Jongin spoke Trurene. You two could have spoken without any issues if I had known. But I suspect you’ll be able to speak again at some point._

_Eclia is beautiful. Even in Obriatian summers, there isn’t this much sunshine. By the time I get back to Obriat I’ll be so tanned you won’t even recognize me. Today when I went to take a bath, I learned about something called plumbing. No one had to draw water for my bath. I just turned a knob and hot water came up from a reservoir far below me. I’ll have to talk to the engineer who designed it and see if I can get him to draw up the plans. Velaris has such steep stairs, it’s a miracle none of our servants have fallen down while carrying the buckets of hot water up._

_The Eclian princes are as lovely as I knew they would be. They seem very understanding about my particular illness and have already made accommodations for me. I can only hope that they will continue to be supportive during the ball they’re throwing in a few days. I can always count on Jongdae and Jongin, but I hate making them my nursemaids._

_Since I’ll be in Solaris for the foreseeable future, could you have a few containers of salve sent to me? I’m hoping it will help with the scarring on my hands. They attract far too much attention and to look at them makes me feel ill._

_I pray to the gods that you and mother and father are safe and well without me. I miss you all very much, more than I thought was possible. I wish you were here to see this new country with me, to taste their spices and bask in their sunshine. The Aetheling and the Edling are a pair. We were never meant to be separated. But this is not supposed to be a sad letter._

_I am young, and I am free. There is hope on the horizon like the dawn after an endless night. My friends are taking excellent care of me. There is little else to report. I have given our regards to the king and queen, along with the treasure chests I brought along. I hope this letter finds you in good health, and in happiness. My beloved brother, I miss you terribly, but your strength keeps me going even with so much distance between us. I will come back and be your right hand, as I was always meant to be._

_Your faithful brother,_

_Taemin_

_Postscript: send several jars of salve. As I wrote this letter, I received an invitation to begin sparring lessons with Prince Kibum tomorrow. I suspect I will need to soothe many bruises._

Taemin had to hunt through the desk for a stick of sealing wax and dug up an ancient piece of green wax. It would have to do for the moment. He dripped it onto the envelope and pressed his signet ring into it, leaving the Obriatian crest in the cooling wax.

He had just gotten up to dress when there was a knock at the door. “Come in,” he called, doing up the buttons on his shirt quickly. He was glad he had when he saw the young maid standing at his door.

“Your highness,” she dipped a curtsey, “Prince Kibum sent some clothes for your use.”

“Ah, that was very kind of him. Please give him my thanks.” Taemin let her put the clothes on top of his bed. “Could you take this to the mail for me?” He handed over his letter, wincing when he saw her recoil slightly from his hands.

“Yes, your highness.” She whispered, before dipping into another curtsey and leaving quickly. Taemin cursed himself for not putting his gloves back on.

As he sorted through the shirts and jackets Kibum had sent over for him, Taemin made mental notes to himself about the different clothing items he’d need while he was here. Thinner jackets, lighter shirts, another set of gloves in a different color. Perhaps a set of the thinner, softer boots that Jongin and Jongdae wore. 

Taemin combed his hair and settled his circlet back on his head before stepping back from the mirror to look at himself. Kibum was roughly his size and the jacket fit well enough. It was the exact pinky shade of dawn, made of a thinner, lighter fabric than he was used to.

When the footman had come with the letter from Kibum, Taemin had sent a note of his own to Queen Sooyoung. Now all he had to do was wait for her response. He settled on his sitting room couch with Beauty, stroking her long fur.

Gahyeon and Yifan came in, chattering in Obriatian at each other. He was glad they were such good friends. Gahyeon noticed him sitting there and let out a whistle.

“We need to have clothes made for you in that color. You look lovely.” Gahyeon touched the jacket, feeling the fabric between her fingers. “And maybe something for me.”

“Both of you may have clothes made for you as you wish. My purse is always open to you.” Taemin said. “Have them made wherever you see fit.”

“Thank you. I’ll be sure to have all my underclothes embroidered with gold thread, then.” Gahyeon joked. She reached into her pocket and produced a note. “A footman gave me this to pass on to you.”

Taemin all but snatched it from her, scanning the note quickly. “Gahyeon, will you help me find that smaller chest? I have an audience with the queen.”

Between the two of them, they found it quickly in his things and sent Taemin off on his way. He kept the chest tucked securely under his arm as he was led to the queen’s rooms.

He was unsurprised to find all six of the princes with their mother, sitting on her veranda. Taemin bowed deeply to the queen. “Your majesty.”

“Please, Prince Taemin. Sit, join us.” The queen gestured at the extra chair around her table.

“I, ah, had hoped to speak to you in private.” Taemin admitted. Minseok raised an eyebrow; Jongin’s eyes were glued to the chest under his arm.

“All right. I’ll be right back.” She kissed Jongin and Jongdae on their foreheads before leading Taemin in to her sitting room.

“My mother, Queen Seungwan, asked me to bring this to you, with her regards and a request.” Taemin set the chest on the table between us. It was a gorgeous piece, made of polished rosewood with an endless knot carved into the top. The queen opened it and made a noise of pleasure as she pulled out the fur cap. It was made of gray and black speckled fur that was so soft it felt almost like silk. Under that was a diamond brooch shaped like a dragonfly, and a delicate ruby ring.

“These are lovely gifts. Your mother has excellent taste.” The queen said, admiring the ring in the light. “But what request did she make of me?”

“I’m not sure how much your sons have told you, but I left Obriat due to an illness. I’ve been sent here to recover. My mother had a hard time letting me go, because it was so soon after we had been reunited that I left. She sent this chest as a present, from one queen to another, but her request is mother to mother, as she put it.”

“She wants me to look after you.” Queen Sooyoung’s eyes were soft.

“Yes.”

“My sons speak very highly of you. They tell me you’re a good man, with a good heart.”

“I’d like to think that I am.” Taemin nearly yanked his hand back when the queen reached for it. She held his hand up by the palm, examining his scars.

“You poor thing.” She whispered, looking at his ruined hands. “These must have hurt.” Her eyes flicked to Taemin’s white hair. “My boys have told me something of what you’ve been through. It’s no wonder that your mother is worried about you.”

“She was deeply opposed to my leaving Obriat.”

“If I was in her place, and Jongin had just been released from an eighty-five-yearlong curse, I think I’d have to tie him to my sitting room chair.” The queen set his hand down, patting the back of it gently. “I raised six boys. A seventh is no large feat.”

“Thank you, your majesty.”

“If we’re to be family, as your mother desires, you may call me by my name.”

“I appreciate that.” Taemin bowed his head to her. “You were spending time with your sons. I should let you get back to that.”

“Ah, but did we not just establish that you were to be my foster son while you’re here? Come outside, sit in the sunshine. I’ll have some more tea sent up for you.”

Taemin couldn’t argue with her, so he went back outside and basked in the sunshine. Junmyeon made a teasing comment about Taemin looking better in that jacket than Kibum did, and suddenly Kibum was insisting on helping Taemin get his new wardrobe together on top of sparring with him.

“Miss just Jinki yet?” Jongin joked as the chorus of voices grew even louder.

“I do. But he sent me to Eclia knowing what he was dooming me to, so I can’t miss him that much.” Taemin laughed and for the first time in a while it felt genuine.

Maybe there was something to be said about Eclian sunshine.

\--

“How do I look?” Taemin asked, turning slowly so Gahyeon could get a good look at him.

“You look wonderful, Taemin. The royal tailor does very good work.” She dusted a bit of imaginary dust off his shoulder. “Are you nervous?”

“It’s my first dance in eighty-five years. I’m a little terrified.”

“I remember the way everyone talked about you dancing. How elegant you were, how well you danced. You’ve always been like that. You’ll be fine.” Gahyeon turned him to face the mirror again. “How do _you_ think you look?”

“I think we’re pushing this fair color thing a little far.” Taemin admitted, tugging at the silver velvet of his jacket. He did love the new jacket and the way it fit snugly around his waist and shoulders, and the way the white collar of his shirt spilled out like froth on the waves. He looked handsome, that was true. But maybe they were taking his light wardrobe too far. For the past few days, Gahyeon had been dressing him in the palest colors he had, making his hair more striking.

“You’re making an impression. The more striking you look, the more people want to know about you, and the more they ask about Obriat. We need their interest.” Gahyeon reminded him.

“You’re right.” Taemin sighed. “Are the new gloves here?”

“A servant brought them by a little while ago.” Gahyeon removed them from their box and handed them over. The white gloves were made of fine lamb suede, suitable to wear for formal occasions. He still needed another pair for day to day wear to keep his hands hidden. The Eclian nobles were not good at hiding their surprise and revulsion at the state of his hands.

Taemin looked himself over one last time, straightening his coronet ever so slightly. For this occasion, they’d decided it was best to wear one of his flashier pieces, and they’d chosen the magnificent coronet that had been made for Taemin’s last birthday. It was the phases of the moon, represented in opals and diamonds.

“Taemin? Are you ready?” Yifan called through the door.

“Just about.” Taemin opened the door for him. Yifan nodded approvingly.

“The different crown is a good touch.” He held out his hand and Taemin shook it, a test of the new gloves. “Can’t feel the scars through them. You’ll be fine.”

“And you look good as well.” Yifan had had a black uniform of sorts made for him in Eclian materials so that it didn’t retain as much heat. As usual, he wore only his crescent pin as decoration. The belt that held his shortswords at his sides was gone, but if Taemin knew him, he had at least one knife slipped into his boot. Even Gahyeon had a lace pocket of sorts that held a knife to her calf. He didn’t mind that they were armed at all times. They were in a strange land, and since Gahyeon didn’t speak Eclian, she was in more danger. Yifan and Taemin were slowly tutoring her in Eclian and her accent was thicker than molasses.

“We should go.” Taemin checked the time. “There is such a thing as unfashionably late. Gahyeon, you’ll be all right for the night?”

“I have the knife, and I’ll be with Jongdae’s maid at the party. She’s taken good care of me so far.” Gahyeon said. The servants were having a party of their own that night that Taemin had insisted Gahyeon attend. He didn’t like the idea of her staying cooped up in her room all the time.

“Be careful.” Taemin said, before letting Yifan lead him out of the room. The mountaineer had been invited both as Yifan Cursebreaker and as Taemin’s royal guard. Yifan had made noises about preferring to go to the servant’s party with Gahyeon, but he had asked if Taemin needed him and the prince had answered honestly. Yifan was the best at getting him away from the crowds when he needed it and this ball was almost guaranteed to set something off in him.

The roar of the ball grew louder as they approached and Taemin felt sicker to his stomach. Queen Sooyoung had been fussing over the state of his diet and had been making him eat solid foods to keep his weight up, and it wasn’t sitting well in his stomach.

At the very least, there was no need to announce Taemin’s arrival to the grand ballroom. He could slip in fairly unobserved at first to look at the room. It had been decorated in great swathes of flowers, with potted trees creating smaller conversation areas away from the main dance floor. Servants in pristine white uniforms swirled through the crowd, carrying glasses of wines and liquors. Taemin heard the rushing of water somewhere and dimly wondered if they’d managed to use plumbing to make some kind of fountain or waterfall inside the ballroom.

“This is a lot.” Taemin admitted to Yifan as they stepped farther into the ballroom. Already Taemin could see a herd of nobles heading his way.

“I know. I’m right here, and the Eclian princes are all aware of your situation. They’ll help you.” Yifan scanned the crowd, trying to locate one of the princes. Maybe that was Minseok up ahead, half-hidden behind a potted tree. Jongin was the best with Taemin, of course, but the youngest prince was hidden from Yifan’s sight.

Taemin suffered through wave after wave of nobles introducing themselves and asking about Obriat and Jinki and his father and new trade opportunities. Taemin felt like he was drowning. His tongue was thick as he answered their questions. Yifan helpfully found him a glass of wine, which he downed to wet his throat.

“Ah, my friend!” Jongin said, appearing at Taemin’s side. “I haven’t seen you all night. You must come with me and Junmyeon.” Without a word to the nobles, Jongin dragged Taemin away.

“Gods bless you, Jongin.” Taemin murmured as they worked their way through the crowd.

“It looked like you needed some help. Are you doing okay?”

“I could use another glass of wine and some air.”

“Ask, and you shall receive.” Jongin flagged a waiter and took two glasses of wine before leading Taemin out onto one of the verandas. The cool night air was bracing, as was the wine that Taemin glugged down. “You look good, Taemin.”

“Thank you. Gahyeon and I agonized over this. I’d hate for my efforts to have been wasted.”

“Never wasted if Kibum’s around. He loves fashion almost as much as he loves swords and his dogs.”

“Kibum may be my favorite.” Taemin was quick to amend his statement when Jongin looked affronted. “Besides you, of course.”

“I better be.” Jongin laughed, taking a sip of his own wine.

“Nini. Do you doubt my affection for you?”

“Never.” There was something heavy in Jongin’s gaze that made Taemin’s stomach twist. It was gone almost as quickly as it had arrived, probably because Minseok had just walked up to them.

“I was wondering where two of our guests of honor had gone.” Minseok said. “You’re both in high demand tonight.”

“I need more wine before I can go back in there.” Taemin said frankly. “Every time I have to retell my curse, my throat feels like a desert.”

“Hopefully the story will travel and people will stop badgering you about it.” Minseok patted his shoulder sympathetically. “Here. Why don’t we have some more wine and then go dance for a bit? I’ve heard tell that you’re a fine dancer.”

“I should be surprised that you know that, but I’m not.” Taemin drained his glass. “Fine. Lead me to more wine, and we’ll see if I still remember how to dance.”

Taemin drank several more glasses of wine while Minseok asked him carefully constructed questions. If Taemin had not spent his time watching Minseok grow up and become the spymaster he was, he would have thought nothing of the questions. But Minseok and Taemin were both too astute to not see what game was being played here. Taemin had a secret, and Minseok wanted to know it.

Unfortunately for Minseok, wine did not loosen Taemin’s tongue enough to get him to unleash those secrets. Instead, he left the two Eclian princes and found the queen sitting with her ladies, and asked her to dance.

“Of course!” The queen seemed delighted to have been asked to dance. When she took Taemin’s hand, she frowned. “Taemin, you don’t need to cover your hands.”

“Maybe not for you, or for your sons, but for everyone else. They are repulsive.” Taemin blinked, trying to clear his head. “It’s more comfortable for them, and for me.”

“Your mother would tell you to uncover them.”

“Yes, she would. Unfortunately for her, I was a hellion as a youth and I will continue to be.” Taemin giggled when the music changed. “Ah, I see what kind of dance this is to be. Are you ready, my queen?”

“After you, my prince.” They took their places in the line, men on one side, women on the other. Thankfully, this kind of traditional dance was one that Taemin knew, or he would have had to leave the dance floor to avoid embarrassing himself.

But it was a reel, a dance that Taemin had once excelled at, and as the people around him began to move, his feet remembered the steps. It was fast, it was happy, and he was laughing before long. The queen clapped her hands in delight as Taemin danced towards her and spun her around. He was having so much fun that he didn’t notice the way that people were watching them. It wasn’t until the music stopped and the thunderous noise of applause finally broke the spell over Taemin that he realized how many people had stopped to watch him. He flushed red up to his hairline, even as the queen hugged him.

“Oh, sweet Taemin, you dance like there is nothing more beautiful in the world.” She said. “Thank you for allowing me to be your partner.”

“There was no allowing, my lady. Few women are brave enough to come closer to me.” Taemin muttered as he led her back to her seat.

“Brave enough, bah. We do not revile a war veteran for his injuries. Why should you be reviled for yours?”

“Thank you, my lady.” Taemin kissed her hand and turned to find Jongin and Jongdae behind him.

“I don’t know how I feel about you dancing with my mother.” Jongdae said, slinging an arm around Taemin’s shoulders.

“I am older than your mother. Remember, I am one hundred and three.” Taemin pointed out.

“And you dance like you aren’t a day over eighteen. I see I’ll be losing my title as best dancer very soon.” Jongin pouted slightly.

“You still hold that title, I can only dance the traditional dances. This,” he gestured at the dance that had begun on the floor, “I have no idea how to do.”

“It’s simple. I’ll teach you one day.” Jongin promised. “Now, let’s find Jonghyun. I hear his bride-to-be is here tonight.”

“Sunyoung’s here? Why isn’t she with mother then?” Jongdae’s brows furrowed.

“She’s only just arrived. She and Jonghyun are greeting each other.” Minseok broke in, joining them as they worked through the crowd. “I think Jjong may actually have swallowed his tongue.”

“Why do you say that?” Jongdae asked, but the crowd parted slightly and they could all see for themselves. Sunyoung was gorgeous. Dressed in cloth of gold with bits of gold worked into her hair, she looked like some kind of sun goddess come to life. And when she turned her face slightly more towards them, and they all saw how beautiful she was, even Taemin was stunned.

“Am I going to have to fight Jonghyun for the right to marry her?” Jongdae said, a little breathlessly.

“You’ll have to fight Kibum and Junmyeon also. I think everyone wants to marry her.” Minseok snorted. “Should we go save Jonghyun from making a fool of himself or just let him do it?”

“Let the man have some space. Is this the first time he’s seen his fiancée in a long time?” Taemin was pretty sure he knew the answer but it distracted the rest of them and kept them from staring at the couple.

“Last time Jjong saw her was probably…when they were about twelve, I think. She was being educated in Cririan and in Inuvia.” Minseok answered.

“Poor thing. He looks like he’s about to faint.” Jongin snorted. “Be a good twin and save him Minseok.”

“Oh no. I love to watch him suffer.” Minseok rubbed his hands together with glee. “He’s been fretting about seeing her for the past few weeks and now he’s getting to experience her in all her glory.”

“Did you know she was like that?” Jongin asked suspiciously.

“Please. I knew the instant that you landed in Trisdam. Do you really think I couldn’t find out what Jonghyun’s fiancée looked like?” Minseok rolled his eyes. “I’ve known that Sunyoung would be a good match for him for ages. He’s the one who wouldn’t believe it.”

“He probably didn’t want to hope too much. There’s a lot to lose in hope.” Taemin mused. Yifan appeared at his shoulder like a quiet ghost. It was the familiar presence behind him that alerted Taemin to his arrival.

“Eclian women don’t know how to keep their hands to themselves.” Yifan grumbled in Obriatian.

“Did someone grab your windless slopes?” Taemin answered. Only Jongdae understood the joke and snickered.

“My windless slopes and my glaciers.” Yifan looked scandalized. “And she was a duchess. A _married_ duchess.”

“I could have you made a lord if that would make you feel better.”

“What would make me feel better is my shortswords. Do they think I’m their plaything?” Yifan swiped at his face with a handkerchief. “Look at this! There’s lipstick on me.”

Taemin bent over and howled with laughter. Minseok and Jongin, who hadn’t understood a word of the exchange, just saw Taemin doubled over cackling, and Yifan holding a stained handkerchief looking down at his prince with disdain.

“I’m sorry my friend. I promise I’ll have it circulated that they’re not to touch you.” Taemin said, straightening up and wiping his eyes.

“I appreciate that.” Yifan shoved his handkerchief away. “I’m going to go check on Gahyeon, I’ll be back shortly. Stay with Jongin.” Taemin sent him off with a little salute.

“I hate when you have conversations with him in Obriatian. It always seems like you’re having so much fun.” Jongin stuck out his lower lip in a pout. Taemin poked his bottom lip with one gloved finger.

“Learn to speak Obriatian then.” Taemin could see the way Minseok was looking at him, but he didn’t care. Tonight had been a good night. He wasn’t going to let the prince’s rightful suspicions dampen his mood.

The best thing about plumbing, Taemin had decided, was that he could have a bath whenever he wanted and he didn’t have to bother anyone about it. When he got back to his rooms, well after midnight when the ball had finally ended, he decided to have a quick soak before he went to sleep. Gahyeon was already asleep in her room, and Yifan was settling down in his own room. Taemin settled into the hot water, groaning as the heat hit his sore muscles.

He’d done so well tonight. Maybe Eclia was really good for him. Maybe this had been exactly what he needed to get better.

He was still wide awake when he emerged from his bath, so he started a new letter to Jinki. He hadn’t gotten a reply yet from the first one he’d sent but that was likely just because of the travel time.

_My beloved brother,_

_Tonight I attended my first ball in eighty-five years. I danced a reel with the queen and laughed with my friends. My heart is full of love and laughter. I may have questioned your judgement in sending me here initially, but I do feel better. And I am falling more and more in love with each passing day. There may be hope for my happy ending, Jinki. This is a feeling unlike anything I’ve experienced._

Taemin set the letter aside and got into his pajamas, clambering up onto his bed. Tiredness had started to seep into his bones, and he had a long day ahead of him. A schedule, a routine, that’s what he really needed to start his recovery. He’d be starting his sparring with Kibum the next day, and he had promised to help Jongdae with his Obriatian, and he assumed at some point he’d be introduced to Sunyoung. As long as he had distractions, he could begin to heal. At least, that’s what Taemin hoped. Even though hope was a dangerous thing, he let it bloom, deep in his chest. He could only hope that the flower wouldn’t grow thorns and destroy his heart.

\--

Taemin was flat on his back in the dirt, wheezing for air. The world seemed to spin above him, too quickly for him to even think about trying to sit up.

“Gods above, Kibum, he’s breakable!” Junmyeon scolded, kneeling in the dirt to help Taemin sit up. “Forgive my idiot brother, he’s a little _too_ competitive.” Taemin, still struggling to get air into his lungs, couldn’t respond.

“I’m sorry.” Kibum appeared in his line of sight. “You’re a better fighter than I thought you would be and I got carried away.”

“I’m…fine.” Taemin wheezed out. Yifan pulled him up by his armpits, helping to jostle air back into his body.

“Be careful.” Yifan warned, dusting him off.

“I’m all right.” Taemin took several deep breaths until his head stopped spinning. “Shall we go again?”

“Are you sure? That looked like a pretty hard hit.” Junmyeon still shuffled back to the side of the practice yard.

“Well, if Kibum plays fair this time and doesn’t smack me in the chest with his hilt, I’ll be fine.” Taemin glared at the other prince.

“I can only promise I’ll try.” Kibum lifted his sword, and off they went again. Taemin was surprised how much his muscles remembered, how easily things came back to him. He was a good sword fighter, not nearly as good as Kibum, but he could hold his own. At least this time Kibum didn’t hit him in the chest, just tapped him the point of the foil when he struck him.

“I think I need some water.” Taemin said, dabbing at his forehead with a handkerchief.

“This really is warm to you, isn’t it?” Junmyeon asked, pouring him a glass from the jug they kept at the yard.

“In Obriat, we’d be up to our knees in snow by now.” Taemin gulped down the cool water gratefully.

“Sounds…bracing.” Junmyeon’s eyes flicked past him towards the yard. “Oh, dear.”

“What?” Taemin turned around to see Yifan unbuckling his belt that held his shortswords and setting them aside. Kibum had his practice sword and what Taemin could only guess were two blunted shortswords. “Kibum, are you sure you want to do this?”

“What? It’ll be a challenge.” Kibum waited while Yifan tested the weight of the swords, got the feel for them in his hands.

By the time Jonghyun and Sunyoung arrived, Kibum was out of breath and being soundly beaten by Yifan. Taemin was trying to stifle his laughter; Junmyeon was not so kind and was actively cheering Yifan on.

“It’s good to see someone put Kibum in his place.” Jonghyun commented, surprising Taemin. He hadn’t even heard him walk up. He jumped slightly and nearly spilled water all over himself. “My apologies. Prince Taemin of Obriat, meet my fiancée, Lady Sunyoung.”

“A pleasure to meet you.” Taemin said, thanking the gods above that he’d worn his gloves.

“And you, Prince Taemin. I’ve heard much about you.” Sunyoung had a soft voice, but clever eyes. Taemin liked her instantly. “And who is that destroying Prince Kibum?”

“My royal guard, Yifan Cursebreaker.” Taemin looked back at the fight. Kibum was bent in half trying to catch his breath; Yifan had put the practice swords down and was laughing heartily.

“Apologies, your highness. You asked me not to hold back.” Yifan looked up and noticed his audience. His spine stiffened slightly, eyes seeking out Taemin’s. Taemin gestured him over; Kibum trailed behind him half-heartedly.

“You fight very well.” Sunyoung said, in clear Obriatian. Everyone around her was surprised, except Jonghyun.

“Lady Sunyoung speaks seven languages.” Jonghyun explained. He seemed absolutely enamored with her. Taemin was already sizing up her hands and wrists for a present for her.

“Thank you, my lady.” Yifan seemed glad that he could respond in his native language and not have to affect the thick accent he was using with everyone else.

“Oh, Yifan Cursebreaker, this is Lady Sunyoung, Prince Jonghyun’s fiancée.” Taemin said, remembering his manners. Yifan bowed slightly.

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” Yifan said. There was a beat of uncomfortable silence.

“My lady, it was lucky you arrived when you did to see Prince Kibum being routed.” Taemin took another sip of water. “Had you arrived earlier, you would have seen me rolling in the dirt.”

“I have heard that Prince Kibum is a formidable swordsman.” Sunyoung replied. “I speak Obriatian, but I know very little about the country itself. Perhaps tonight at dinner you could tell me more about your land.”

“I’d be happy to.” Taemin was also sure he would need to keep Jonghyun between them just in case someone took Sunyoung’s curiosity the wrong way. The last thing Jonghyun would need was rumors that his betrothed was angling for a different prince instead.

“I suppose we’ll see you tonight then. I’m taking Lady Sunyoung to see the city today.” Jonghyun offered her his arm, and she offered him a shy little smile. They said their goodbyes and the couple headed away towards the stables, where a coach was probably waiting for them.

“Lucky bastard.” Kibum muttered after they were gone. “What do you think is the chance the rest of us will end up with a bride like that?”

“I suppose you’ll just have to choose well then.” Taemin shrugged.

Junmyeon gave him a funny look. “Our marriages are arranged.”

“Oh.” Taemin should have remembered that. He had had his mirror when King Changmin and Queen Sooyoung had been married. It wouldn’t be only Jonghyun who would be assigned a bride. Jongin had nearly been married off himself while he was in Obriat. Suddenly that fear came crashing down over Taemin’s head like an oily wave.

“Are you too hot? You look a little flushed.” Junmyeon took Taemin by the hand and started pulling him over to the palace. He let himself be dragged away, feeling that familiar sick feeling rising in his gut. Yifan managed to convince the two princes to leave him alone with Taemin in the sitting room near the practice yard. Taemin sat down in a chair and immediately put his head between his knees.

“Are you going to be sick?” Yifan asked.

“Not sure.” Taemin gurgled. Yifan dumped the fruit out of its bowl and shoved it under Taemin’s head.

“Remember to breathe.” The mountaineer stroked Taemin’s hair gently, wishing for the millionth time that Chanyeol had come instead of him. Chanyeol was better at this kind of thing. Chanyeol had known how to soothe Jongin after he’d killed that man. Chanyeol would have known how to take care of Taemin.

Taemin retched and heaved, but nothing came up. Finally, he slumped onto the floor, red faced and teary eyed, and put his head in his hands.

“What set it off this time?” Yifan asked, finding a handkerchief for Taemin to wipe his eyes on. The prince didn’t answer, just dabbed at his eyes. Yifan shuffled closer, looking over his shoulder furtively. “It was the marriage thing, wasn’t it?” Taemin’s head shot up, surprise in his eyes. “Don’t look so shocked. I have eyes, you know. Is that what makes you sick?”

“Not exactly.” Taemin broke down into sobs. “I had nothing but that. And now I stand to lose the one thing that gives me hope.”

“You haven’t lost anything yet.” Yifan gathered him closer, hoping that his arms would make Taemin feel safe. “I swore an oath that I would keep you alive and gods be damned if I’ll let you die now. We’re going to get you better.”

“But what will it be worth without what I want?”

“There’s no saying you can’t have what you want. You are a prince, after all.”

“Prince be damned.” Taemin sniffled. “He knows about my…inclination.”

“And how did he take it?”

“He was curious, but not affronted.”

“See? You have hope, Taemin. There is always hope, whether it’s a snowflake or the vastness of the Windless Slopes.” Yifan helped Taemin up. “Come now. Let’s go back to the suite, and you’ll rest, and I’ll make sure all of your obligations for the day are cleared.”

“You are truly a gift, Yifan.” Taemin wiped his eyes again as they headed down the hall. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Well, we won’t be finding out any time soon.” Yifan’s sheer size and imposing face made people duck out of his way without questioning why he was practically hauling a prince by the scruff of his neck.

Yifan left him in his bedroom, curled on the bed with Beauty, and Taemin tried his best to rest. But waves of anxiety kept crashing over him, like the dam had been broken. He’d been doing so well he’d thought he had started recovering. But now, he wasn’t so sure it hadn’t just been a lucky break, a brief pause in the snowfall.

\--

It was so deathly quiet in the palace that Taemin almost thought he’d been transported back to Velaris during his curse. But when he got out of bed, he could hear Yifan’s soft snoring behind his door. And Gahyeon was sleeping on the couch, close enough that she could wake Yifan if Taemin needed him.

Taemin had needed him too many times in the past two weeks. By day he was tormented by panic attacks and stomach upset, and by night by dreams of roses and confinement and loss. Whispers of his illness had spread throughout the palace and apparently different nobles were offering different cures, from bleeding him with leeches to ice baths. Taemin had retreated to his room for the past few days, only allowing Jongin and the queen to visit him. Sooyoung had helped him through a panic attack, even though her own hands shook from the sheer violence of it. Taemin’s body had nearly folded in on itself, his hands clamping shut and his limbs twisting as he fought desperately for air. The queen had soothed him through it, had rubbed the feeling back into his hands. As much as he’d appreciated it, Taemin had wanted his own mother.

Taemin took Beauty with him when he left his suite. The two ghosts of Obriat drifted through the corridors silently. Taemin hadn’t even known where he was going until he found himself opening one of the veranda doors on the south side. The southern portion of the palace was all gardens and fountains, lush greenery even in the dead of winter.

It was a new moon that night and the grounds were dark and quiet. Taemin sat by a fountain, dipping his hand into the cold water as if it would shock him all the way awake. He hadn’t slept well in days and had been slipping through life in a fog. Beauty nudged his knee with her nose, urging him to keep walking.

Maybe a walk was what he needed, a nice bracing walk and then he’d be able to sleep. So he set off along the path, keeping his thick robe closed tightly around himself. It was almost eerie how quiet the grounds were at night. He heard an occasional stirring in the underbrush, some animal shifting in its burrow, but little else.

Then Beauty growled, and took off at a run. Taemin called after her, his voice swallowed by all the trees. She didn’t come back, just kept running. Taemin hurtled after her, following the sounds of her paws more than anything else.

It was so dark that he didn’t realize where he had run until it was too late. He was in caged in on either side by thick hedges. The maze at the back of the palace. He’d forgotten it was here, only having seen it once from a window.

His breathing was heavy and shuddery as he turned around and tried to retrace his steps calmly. But the more he turned, the more it seemed like he was only turning inwards, towards the center of the maze. He started to run, crashing into the hedges and scratching up his face and hands. He could hear Beauty barking somewhere, but it seemed to come from all directions. The world whirled around him. Taemin rounded a corner and ran face first into the hedge. A cut opened up under his eye, warm blood starting to well up on his cheek.

Again he ran through the twisting turns of the maze, growing ever more lost and ever more panicked. He couldn’t hear his own scared breathing over the pounding of blood in his ears. In the darkness, his foot slipped into a hole and he felt something wrench in his ankle. The hot liquid pain of it made him cry out and he staggered to sit. Every motion of his foot hurt and he certainly couldn’t put any weight on it. His fingers grew slick with blood as he clawed his way up the hedge, trying to use it to support himself so he could keep looking for the way back.

He only made it a few feet before he collapsed in the dirt, bloody and broken. Utterly defeated, Taemin curled up and began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left such lovely comments on this story! You can find the map I made for this story here: https://68.media.tumblr.com/af8823c7029ebaf248aee385eabe6040/tumblr_ox5tu2e8d91wzh7ujo1_1280.png


	5. Chapter 5

It was just after dawn that they found Taemin. He’d been passing in and out of consciousness, the cold air and the anxiety gripping his heart warring for his attention. As the sky started to turn pink, Taemin was dimly aware that Gahyeon and Yifan would realize he was missing soon. And as if he’d summoned him, Yifan appeared, and carefully scooped Taemin into his arms. Taemin shivered in his grip, trying to stay as close to Yifan’s warm chest as he could. Beauty, her fur streaked with mud and matted with leaves, kept pace with them as Yifan strode into the palace. Taemin closed his eyes, too exhausted to keep them open or make himself aware of what was going on around him.

“I need a doctor!” Yifan bellowed, his voice nearly shaking the halls. A maid ushered him towards a door and sent him inside. The doctor, a man who couldn’t have been older than Yifan, was still shrugging on his shirt. He’d clearly just been woken up to tend to the prince.

“Over here, please.” The doctor said, indicating his work table. He’d already laid out several layers of blankets and pillows to cushion the prince, whose face was nearly as pale as his hair. “What’s your name?”

“Yifan.”

“Ah, the famed Cursebreaker.” The doctor leaned over Taemin and pulled his eyelid open, using a small candle to see how his pupils reacted. “He’s very cold, and it looks like he’s got a lot of small lacerations.” The doctor looked up at Yifan. “Will you help me get these clothes off him? We need to warm him up very quickly.”

“Tell me what you need.” It turned into Yifan cutting Taemin’s muddy pajamas off him while the doctor, who said his name was Kyungsoo, ran a hot bath. As Yifan pulled the remnants of Taemin’s shirt off him, he gasped, and had to look away.

“What? What is it?” Kyungsoo hurried back over. “Oh, Gods above.”

“It wasn’t just his hands.” Yifan sounded close to tears. “He’s covered in them.” Yifan wasn’t sure how Taemin’s face and neck had escaped unscathed, because his chest and arms were covered in the same knotted, horrible scarring that marred his hands. Yifan had a feeling that if he looked, Taemin’s legs would be similarly afflicted.

“We’ll mourn for him later. Right now, we need to get him into the water.” Kyungsoo moved to take Taemin’s legs. As he moved the scraps of pants away, he saw the purple-blue bruising on Taemin’s ankle. “Sprained ankle as well, poor chap.” He looped his arms under Taemin’s knees to avoid putting pressure on the ankle, while Yifan lifted him under the arms. Together they maneuvered the prince into the tub of hot water. His eyes flew open as soon as he hit the water, and he let out a strangled screech.

“Your highness, I need you to stay calm for me, all right?” Kyungsoo said, holding Taemin’s shoulders so he couldn’t try to scramble out of the tub. “You were outside all night and you’re very cold. We need to warm you up. Can you stay still for me?”

“Yi-Yifan.” Taemin said between chattering teeth.

“I’m right here Taemin.” Yifan moved into his sight line. “Are you all right?”

“I’m _burning_.” Taemin wriggled again in the doctor’s grasp.

“Your skin is too cold. You spent too long in the snow banks and not enough in the sauna.” Yifan hoped as long as he could keep him talking, Taemin wouldn’t freak out too much. “You just need to warm back up.”

“How…di-did you f-find me?”

“Gahyeon went to check on you and realized you and Beauty were both gone. So she woke me up and sent a contingent of guards out looking for you. Beauty led us right to you.”

“Damned dog.” Taemin shook his head. “Nearly got me killed.”

“Be mad at her later. Right now, I just need you to relax, and soak.” Yifan waited as Taemin slid himself deeper into the water. As he did, the prince looked down and seemed surprised to see his bare chest.

“Oh no,” he whined. “Oh _no_.”

“Taemin there is no shame in your injuries. There is no shame in your scars. Focus on what’s important here.” Yifan brushed his prince’s hair back. “You’re alive, and we’re going to make you better.”

Taemin shook his head, tears starting to leak down his face. It cleared some of the dirt away and Kyungsoo made note of the nasty cut under his eye.

It took forty-five minutes of soaking and continually replacing the cooling water to get Taemin’s body temperature back up to an acceptable level. Kyungsoo wrapped him in layers of blankets, only taking out the body part that he needed to check at a time.

“This should heal just fine. I’ll give you some salve to help the scar.” Kyungsoo said as he cleaned the cut under Taemin’s eye. “The only other injury of consequence is your ankle.”

“Is it broken?” Taemin asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I don’t think so. Probably just a bad sprain. I’ll take a better look at it when we get to your legs.”

Yifan brought tea and some fresh clothes for Taemin to put on when the doctor was finished with his examination. Taemin shrugged on the warm shirt, glad to cover himself more fully. By then Kyungsoo was working on his hands, cleaning the tiny cuts and then bandaging his hands to keep irritants out.

“You’re rather young for a doctor.” Taemin commented, taking a sip of the tea. It burned his tongue a little, but it eased some of the chill in his belly.

“And you’re rather old for a prince.” Kyungsoo deadpanned, not looking up from his meticulous work. “The court physician requires that I take all early morning and late-night patients, as his apprentice.”

“Ah. I see.” Taemin let him take the other hand and bandage it before returning to his tea. His legs had a few scratches, nothing too bad. When Taemin saw how swollen his ankle was, he nearly dropped his cup of tea.

“This may hurt a bit. My apologies in advance.” Kyungsoo gently probed at his ankle, turning it slightly and examining the swelling. Taemin had to hold onto the side of the table to keep himself from punching the young doctor. “It’s not broken. Just a sprain. You’ll need to stay off it for a few days, and keep it elevated so the swelling goes down.”

“Small miracles.” Taemin muttered, allowing Kyungsoo to bandage the ankle before he put on his pants in a very undignified manner. 

“For today, I recommend bed rest, lots of tea, lots of soup, and keeping your foot elevated. I’ll come check on you later today and see how you are.” Kyungsoo said, turning his back to wash his hands in the basin.

“Thank you Kyungsoo.” Taemin got off the table with Yifan’s help. He’d need assistance walking for a few days, that was sure. It was a slow limp down the hall until Yifan just picked him up and carried him. More than one servant stopped and stared; Taemin thanked his lucky stars that there weren’t any nobles to stick their noses into his business.

Gahyeon was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, a freshly bathed Beauty sitting by the hearth. When she saw Taemin in Yifan’s arms, she immediately burst into tears.

“If you weren’t a prince, I swear I would slap you.” She said between sobs. “Gods, Taemin you terrified me.”

“I’m sorry Gahyeon.” Taemin waited as Yifan set him down on his good leg. “I was chasing Beauty and got caught in the maze.” Gahyeon’s hands flew up to her face as she realized just what had happened.

“Oh, my poor boy.” She kissed his forehead. “Come on, let’s get you into bed.” She helped support his weight and found a step stool to help him get onto his bed. Then she fussed over him, piling blankets on top of him until he was just a head sticking out of a mound of blankets.

Taemin slept fitfully all morning, waking occasionally as if his body needed to remember that he was safe. His whole body ached from lying on the cold, hard ground all night, and his ankle throbbed every time he moved. And now Yifan had seen the extent of the damage the rose hedges had had on his body. The fencing mask had saved his face and neck, for the most part, but the hedges had shredded through everything else. He should have bled to death, but the same curse that kept him frozen in time prevented his death. Instead he suffered through the weeks of healing and learning how to use his hands once they had grown over with scar tissue.

Taemin was about to call for Yifan to help him to the bathroom when Gahyeon poked her head in. “Prince Jongin is here.”

“Just Jongin?” Taemin asked.

“Yes.”

“Let him in.” Taemin heaved himself into a sitting position, trying to yank the pillow with him as he went. All he did was hurt his ankle more and make his face twist as Jongin walked in.

“Gods above, Taemin.” Jongin said, dropping onto the edge of the bed. “Are you all right?”

“I’ve been better.” Taemin let out an exasperated sigh. “Can you move that pillow for me?” Jongin adjusted the pillow and made sure Taemin’s ankle was better situated.

“Yifan told me some of what happened. What were you doing out there so late?”

“I thought maybe if I took a walk I’d tire myself out and be able to sleep. Then Beauty took off chasing something and I ran right into the maze without realizing it.”

“That must have been horrible. I’m so sorry, my friend.”

“I’m all right. There’s no major damage.”

“Maybe not to your body, but that must have been terrifying.”

Taemin spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. “It was all my nightmares come to life.” Jongin looked at him for a long moment, and then took his boots off.

“Scoot over.”

“Scoot over? I can barely move!”

“Well I need room if I’m going to lie down with you.”

“Why?”

“So I can keep watch for you for a while. Maybe you’ll feel safer if I’m here.”

“Can you help me to the bathroom first?”

Jongin helped him hobble into the bathroom, where he relieved himself and washed his hands. The cut under his eye wasn’t bad at all. Considering the night he’d had, he didn’t look that bad.

Then the two princes went back to the high bed, and Jongin made sure Taemin was settled first before he laid down, letting Taemin use his chest as a pillow. It was nice to be close to him, to let himself imagine that Jongin was going to keep him safe, going to keep the monsters away from him.

And he did fall asleep. When he opened his eyes next, Gahyeon had brought a mug of soup and a large package.

“What’s this?” Taemin asked, sitting up with Jongin’s help. Then he saw the Obriatian crest on the box and nearly kicked Jongin in his haste to get to the box. “It’s from Jinki!”

“I’ll let you read this in private. I’m sure my mother and brothers are waiting for news about you.” Jongin patted Taemin’s shoulder and then left the room. Gahyeon stayed long enough to help Taemin get a grip on his mug of soup before also leaving him to the box.

Inside were the tubs of salve he’d asked for, a smaller box, and a letter sealed in Jinki’s customary cobalt blue wax. He tore into the letter first.

_Dearest brother,_

_I’m so glad to hear that you’re settling into the Eclian court well. It’s not the same here without you, but leaving seems to be exactly what you needed. Although hopefully Kibum doesn’t beat you so badly that you need all of these containers of salve._

_Things are beginning to settle here in Velaris. Father has gotten back into the swing of courtly politics and it seems that the situation is well in hand. Lord Minho particularly has been a great asset in maintaining good relations with the coastal lords. You’ve always been an excellent judge of character; I should have trusted your instincts from the beginning._

_Mother misses you terribly, as I imagine you miss her. She’s long since gotten over that illness she was suffering from when we first awakened. The court doctor thinks perhaps she was just getting sick when the curse took hold, and her body had to go through the cycle of illness to get rid of it. She was also grateful to hear that Queen Sooyoung has agreed to look after you. I think she was prepared to sail for Eclia herself if she thought you would be less than adored._

_As for your request for a piece of jewelry, I made the mistake of asking Mother for advice when selecting it. She thought first that you had fallen in love with someone in Eclia, and then that I had somehow found myself a bride. Explaining that it was Prince Jonghyun’s betrothed only made matters worse and she has instructed me to remind you about courtly manners and respect for the sanctity of vows. She still helped me pick out the bracelet that I’ve enclosed. Hopefully that is what you had planned on giving her. If not, save it and give it to Jongin. I’m sure he appreciates jewelry as well._

_It eases my mind to know that you are in love and happy and safe. Letting you leave Obriat was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done, both as a prince and as a brother. I pray to the gods that you continue to recover. With any luck, you may be back in Obriat for your nineteenth (or 104 th) birthday. _

_I miss you dearly. Please continue to write as often as you have been. It soothes us all to hear from you and know that you are well._

_Ever your devoted brother,_

_Jinki_

It made Taemin’s mouth taste like ashes to think of what his next letter to Jinki would have to be. There was no way he could hide an incident of this magnitude from his brother. Perhaps he could spin it a certain way to make it seem less serious.

He was still considering that when he opened the smaller box. Jinki had selected a spectacular bracelet of fire opals. Taemin only hoped that it wouldn’t be taken the wrong way when he gave it to Sunyoung. Before he had begun sequestering himself, he’d started to grow rather fond of her.

Taemin finished his soup and packed Jinki’s box up again before he curled back up under his blankets for another nap. But even he could only sleep for so long. Soon he was calling for Gahyeon to help him out to the couch, which she flatly refused.

“The doctor said _bed_ rest. You stay in bed. I’ll bring you a book, or I’ll call for one of the princes, but you are not moving.” Gahyeon said.

“Why are you so adamantine?” Taemin was shocked when he saw Gahyeon’s lip wobble.

“Because you and Yifan are the only family I have left.” She admitted. “My family is long gone, their descendants scattered to the winds. All I have left are you and Yifan. And we nearly lost you last night.”

“My apologies, Gahyeon.” Taemin bowed his head. “I forget how others suffered from this curse.”

“Just stay in bed and let me take care of you. Would you like me to call for Jongin?”

“If he’s available, yes.”

A message came back shortly that Jongin and his mother would both come to visit after they had finished supper. Taemin had lost track of time because of his long naps. He had his own supper, more soup and tea, and settled in with a book that Gahyeon had brought him. It seemed like a blink of an eye before Gahyeon announced their presence to Taemin.

Queen Sooyoung immediately swooped down on Taemin and kissed his forehead. “Poor boy, are you all right?”

“I’m fine, my lady. Kyungsoo has seen to me and so has Jongin.” Taemin set aside his book. The queen sat in his desk chair, while Jongin clambered on the bed with him again. His warm solidness made Taemin feel a little better.

They had been talking for only a few minutes before Gahyeon told him the doctor had come to see him. Kyungsoo came in, obviously expecting to only see Taemin, but immediately bowed when he saw the queen and Jongin. “Your majesty, your highness. I did not expect you here.”

“Do you need us to leave?” Sooyoung asked, making to get up.

“No, I just need to check Prince Taemin’s temperature and make sure his ankle is still set properly.” Kyungsoo was quick with his work and pronounced Taemin to be healing. “Now, there is another matter we need to discuss.”

“What is it?” Taemin asked, not liking the look that Kyungsoo was giving him.

“Your guard has informed me of your panic attacks and frequent night terrors. It’s my professional opinion that the court environment is detrimental to your health and I would suggest you find a new residence.”

“And where would you recommend he go?” Jongin demanded.

“Somewhere with people he is comfortable with, with few servants and open air.” Kyungsoo closed his bag with a definitive _click_. “Not into seclusion, but into comfort. That is the place to heal.”

“Would a house on the coast meet those requirements?” The queen asked.

Kyungsoo considered it. “Is it a small residence that would require few servants?”

“Yes. I own a property in Vembra, on the coast. It was a wedding gift from the king. It’s quiet, and there’s a lot of open land surrounding it.”

“That would certainly fit the bill. Your highness, this is all up to you if you’d like to relocate.” Kyungsoo’s expression told Taemin that he wanted Taemin to take this option.

“It sounds as if it would be a better place for me to stay. The pressures of court life are taking their toll.” Taemin said carefully.

“If you’re going to Vembra, then so am I.” Jongin declared. “You’re my friend, and Jinki entrusted you to me. It’s only right that I go with you.”

“Your company is always welcome.” Taemin smiled. “If your mother can spare you, then there’s no one I’d rather have with me.”

“Of course Nini can go with you. I’m sure one of the other boys would also go along. We can make the arrangements in the morning.” The queen stood up, smoothing her skirts. “And you, good doctor, will be going with them as well.”

“Me?” Kyungsoo looked dumbstruck.

“Yes. You have treated Taemin well, and you seem to have an understanding of his needs. You will accompany them to continue caring for him.”

“That is a great honor, your majesty. I’ll begin packing my things.” Kyungsoo bowed to all of them and left the room.

“I’ll let you two talk this over. Sleep well, dear.” The queen kissed Taemin’s forehead and left the room.

“I suppose we’re going on another trip.” Taemin said, trying to fill the silence between him and Jongin.

“Another adventure, my friend.” Jongin squeezed his hand. “I should let you rest. Tomorrow will be a long day of planning.”

“Will you stay with me?”

“In the bed?”

“Yes. I slept well when you were here.”

“I’d be happy to.” Jongin borrowed a set of Taemin’s pajamas and curled up at his side. Taemin’s heart thudded hard in his chest when Jongin twined their fingers together. He didn’t dare try anything else or risk breaking the spell, so he just rested his cheek on Jongin’s shoulder, and closed his eyes to rest.

\--

_Dearest Jinki,_

_I write this in a coach on the way to Vembra, a town on the coast of Eclia. My illness has taken a turn for the worse and a doctor has recommended that I relocate to a quieter residence. There was an incident where I got trapped in a hedge maze overnight. I sprained my ankle and scratched myself up, but otherwise I am physically well._

_I agree with the doctor that I need to be away from court. The eyes of the nobles are always on me and I am too fragile for that, I know that now. I tried my best, Jinki, I promise. I’m so sorry that I couldn’t stay at court and be the representative you needed. I am too weak._

_The one glimmer of hope in this relocation is that Jongin is coming with me. He insisted on accompanying me to Vembra. Minseok will be staying with us for a few weeks while we settle in, and then he’ll go back to court for his birthday celebrations with Jonghyun._

_The doctor who recommended I leave court is also accompanying us. His name is Kyungsoo, and he’s only a bit older than me. He’s something of a prodigy, as I understand. He’ll be attending to my ankle as well as to my illness while we’re on the coast. Aside from him, there will be few outsiders with us. The queen halved her staff at the coastal house to give me as much privacy as possible. She has been so kind to me. Please do not tell Mother about my accident. She has enough to deal with without worrying about me._

_As things have developed, I doubt I will be home in time for my birthday. If I am still in Eclia when I finally turn nineteen, it will not be so bad. ~~At least I won’t have a breakdown at my own birthday party.~~ The Eclians have adopted me as one of their own, and I will be as loved here as I would be in Velaris._

_The coach is growing too bumpy for me to continue. I’ll send another letter when we reach Vembra in a few days. Forgive me for my weakness, Jinki._

_Your devoted brother,_

_Taemin_

“You’re going to get sick again if you keep writing in the coach.” Minseok said, making Taemin start. He hadn’t realized anyone else was awake. Jongin was still sleeping in the seat next to him, his head resting on Taemin’s shoulder.

“I wanted to get it written.” Taemin said, folding the letter and slipping it into the inner pocket of his jacket.

“You miss Jinki a lot.” It wasn’t a question.

“Wouldn’t you miss Jonghyun?”

“I missed Jongdae and Jongin terribly every day they were gone. My brothers and I are a unit. Then again, we all had the luxury of growing up together.” Taemin stiffened slightly. Minseok had never been outright rude to him, but sometimes the way he prodded for information made Taemin want to hit him.

“Jinki and I spent eighteen years together. I think that’s growing up together.” Taemin settled deeper into his seat, forcing himself to focus on Jongin’s warmth and solid form. It had been getting him through the last few nights as they traveled towards the coast. Rather than stop at lords’ houses on the way, the queen had created a route for them that would allow them to stop at royal residences along the way. It gave them a roof over their heads, but eliminated the possibility of Taemin having to answer awkward questions about his sudden relocation. Jongin had taken to sleeping in Taemin’s bed. It didn’t stop the nightmares from coming, but Jongin was more comforting than Yifan and he was always willing to cuddle Taemin.

The coach rattled to a stop and Minseok slid the window pane over, poking his head out. There were a couple of calls, and then the driver was at the window.

“There’s a tree in the road, your highness.” The driver said. “It’ll take us some time to clear it.”

“Of course. Be careful that no one is injured.” Minseok instructed. The driver bowed and disappeared again. “Well, looks like we’re stuck.”

Then Yifan and Kyungsoo were at the door. “Your highness, it might be good for you to stretch your leg.” Kyungsoo said. Taemin nodded, and gently shook Jongin.

“Nini. Come on, wake up.” Taemin jostled him again until Jongin opened his eyes.

“What? What’s the matter?” Jongin cleared his throat, thick from sleep.

“There’s a tree in the road. I need to get up and stretch my leg.” Taemin explained. Jongin sat up, letting Taemin slide out of the coach into Yifan’s waiting grasp. In the past few days, the swelling had gone down significantly in Taemin’s ankle, thanks to Kyungsoo’s careful wrappings and the Obriatian salve Taemin had brought along. Kyungsoo was so fascinated by it that he’d asked for a tub to analyze so that he could try to replicate it.

“I’m going to let you stand on your own. Ready?” Yifan asked, starting to loosen his grip.

“Just don’t let me land on my pretty face.” The cut under his eye had scabbed over and he looked misshapen as the skin tightened and repaired itself. Taemin tested the ankle, seeing how much weight he could put on it. He hobbled a few steps by himself before he had to stop. “Maybe not too much at once.”

“You’re still walking better than you have been. The ankle is definitely improving.” Kyungsoo checked the healing scratches on Taemin’s palms next. “You can walk around if you want, but hold onto Yifan to keep from putting too much weight on it.”

“Yes, doctor.” Taemin braced himself on Yifan’s arm, leaning onto him as they walked away from the coaches.

“Gahyeon is napping and I didn’t want to wake her.” Yifan said, correctly anticipating what Taemin was about to ask. “How are you doing with the ride?”

“Minseok is getting on my nerves.” Taemin was glad that he always spoke Obriatian with Yifan. It had probably saved him from being overheard saying something nasty more than once. “He’s determined to peel me open and prod at my insides.”

“That’s…disgusting.”

“You know what I mean. He can sense that I have a secret and the spymaster wants to know what it is.”

“You mean about your inclinations?” That’s what they had decided to call it, for lack of better words. It sounded better than rumphumper, which was the colloquial term for people like Taemin. It may not have been illegal, but it still wasn’t highly regarded.

“Probably. Or he wants to know more about the curse than I’ve told him.” More than he had told anyone outside his immediate family. He didn’t think he could look Yifan in the eye ever again if he told him that he had triggered the curse himself. Maybe Minseok could sense that guilt. He was certainly perceptive enough.

“He’ll go back to Solaris soon enough for the birthday celebrations. There’s no need to worry.” Yifan’s brow furrowed. “Does he know that Jongin has been sleeping in your bed?”

“I don’t know. Probably? Jongin may have told him, or he may have just heard from a servant that he’s been sharing a room with me.”

“I’d say be careful, but in a technical sense, neither of you are doing anything wrong.”

“Not yet, at least. Gods know how they’ll react if Jongin and I do—” Taemin’s sentence cut off as he put his weight down wrong and collapsed into Yifan’s side. “Gods of sea and sand!”

“You even curse in Eclian now. You’re becoming assimilated.” Yifan adjusted his grip on Taemin to help take more of his weight. “Come on, let’s get you back to your coach.”

“Kyungsoo is going to try to put needles in my ankle again.”

“Didn’t you say it felt better the last time?”

“It did. But it’s still horrifying to look down and see all those needles sticking out of my leg.”

“If we were in Obriat, I could have fixed that already.”

“I miss the snow.”

“You miss it because you never had to go out in it to provide for your family.”

“Yes, I know Yifan, I didn’t have to walk uphill both ways and sit in trees all night to find food for my family. Let’s not compare our sufferings.” Taemin was feeling exceptionally testy by the time they returned to the carriage. Jongin was still inside, half-dozing against the interior wall.

“You’re back.” Jongin mumbled, cracking one eye open.

“Don’t want to strain my ankle. Where’s Minseok?”

“He went to help with moving the tree, which means he’s supervising and giving orders.” Jongin yawned. “Come lie down, it’s cold.”

“You’re just using me for my body heat.” Taemin didn’t mind, as long as he got to be close to Jongin. The two of them barely fit side by side on the seat. Taemin had to brace his feet against the door to stay on the seat. Taemin found it easy to sleep when Jongin was close to him. It was safe. Jongin was right there to help pull him out of the nightmare if he needed him.

As Taemin started to drift off, he felt the lazy brush of lips against the top of his head.

\--

Vembra was beautiful. The queen’s manor was fairly small for a royal residence, with comfortable furniture and a warmth to it that the Eclian court was missing. The staff had been halved to give Taemin more privacy: two footmen, two maids, and a cook remained.

Taemin picked out a bedroom for himself, noting that the manor had been outfitted with plumbing as well. Bathing had been difficult since he’d sprained his ankle, as he had to slide into the tub on his rear and then squirm back out on his belly. Taemin was trying to spare himself the indignity of having Yifan help him in and out of the bath tub. Yifan may have already seen Taemin’s scars, but Taemin intended it to be the one and only time he did.

Gahyeon knocked once and then came in, carrying the carpetbag with Taemin’s essentials in one hand and holding Beauty’s leash with the other. Something about the horses and traveling made her skittish and she needed to stay on the leash.

“Thank you Gahyeon. Have you picked your room and everything?” Taemin asked, heaving himself up onto his bed.

“I threw my bag into the room at the end of the hall. Yifan is on the left, Jongin is on the right, and Kyungsoo’s room is two doors down on the right.” Gahyeon pursed her lips at the cane Taemin had left leaning against the bed. “I hate that thing. Makes you look elderly.”

“With the white hair, I suppose I do look like an old man.” Taemin giggled. “I’m going to try to bathe without cracking my head open. Go settle in.” Taemin was limping towards the bathroom when Gahyeon spoke again.

“You know, I don’t mind being a maid.” Taemin paused and looked over his shoulder at her. “I don’t mind taking care of you.”

“You’re more than a maid to me. You’re my friend and confidante. You help take care of me, but you aren’t beneath me.”

“I know. But if you need my help, you can ask me.”

“I don’t want to subject you to helping me get in and out of the bath like a beached whale. I’ll be fine. I’m much better at it now.” It had been almost a week and a half since he sprained his ankle, and he was walking easier. The cane just helped keep some of his weight off the ankle.

“Fine. Do you want me to have some food sent up for you?”

“Bread and jam, and a cup of tea.”

“Taemin.”

“Fine. A sandwich and a cup of tea.” Gahyeon had been getting on him about his eating habits and had even ratted him out to Kyungsoo. The doctor had immediately started making him eat heavier foods, even when Taemin’s stomach protested.

“Good. Enjoy your bath.” Gahyeon left the room and Taemin toddled off to the bathroom. This tub was lined in blue tiles and its taps were shaped like open mouthed goldfish, tiny glimmering emeralds making up their eyes. It was almost eerie, but Taemin didn’t let himself dwell on it. Instead, he bent carefully and turned on the hot water. There was a clean bathrobe and a fresh tray of soaps waiting for him. All he had to do was move it closer to the tub and leave his cane within easy reach before he slid himself into the tub. His back scraped against the edge and he hissed through his teeth, the hot water stinging it.

He washed his hair and slicked it back off his face, reaching for the bar of soap. He gritted his teeth when he saw the rose petals embedded in the bar. He was going to have to get a new bar. The rose perfume was too strong and he gave up before he’d washed more than his shoulders. _Can’t even take a bath without losing it_. He ended up using the same one he had used on his hair, which made his skin feel a little tight. It was better than stinking of roses. He ducked under the water for one final rinse and then pulled the stopper out of the drain.

The hard part was always getting out of the tub without slipping and hurting himself. He tested his ankle on the seat of the tub and carefully pushed himself up and out of the tub, trying to balance on his arms. It looked undignified, but he was out of the tub and he hadn’t hurt himself. Wrapping himself in his robe, he picked up his cane and made his way out to his room.

The footmen had brought up his trunks already. Taemin had just put on a clean pair of trousers when his bedroom door opened. Taemin froze, his arms half-curled in front of himself as if to cover his chest. Jongin was standing by the door, one hand over his mouth. For a long moment, they just stared at each other, and then Jongin let the door swing shut. The sound of it closing broke the spell and Taemin wrapped his arms tighter around himself.

“Tae…” Jongin breathed, taking a step closer. “Gods above, Taemin.”

“Don’t look at me.” Taemin hated the way his voice broke, the way tears were forming in his eyes. He moved to turn around, but Jongin caught him by the shoulders.

“Please. Don’t.” Jongin’s voice was soft like velvet, his thumbs rubbing comfortingly over Taemin’s bare skin.

“ _Don’t look at me_.” Taemin sobbed. His hands came up to cover his face.

“Taemin.” Jongin’s hand smoothed down the length of Taemin’s arm, fingers tracing over the knotted scarring. “You’re beautiful. There’s nothing for you to cry about. Please, Taemin, look at me.”

“I’m _hideous_.”

“No, you’re not. You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

“Then you aren’t seeing me, Jongin.” Taemin thrust his arms out in front of him, the light reflecting harshly off the scars that covered his torso. “Look at me. I’m ruined.”

“No, you’re not.” Jongin wrapped his arms around Taemin, one hand stroking down his back comfortingly. “You’re beautiful, Taemin. There is nothing wrong with you. There is nothing ugly about you.”

Taemin wailed into Jongin’s shoulder, all his shame and agony and horror pouring out. He told Jongin about the first day of the curse, how he’d torn at the hedges with his bare hands, the way it had shredded through gloves and clothing and done this to him. He told him about the fencing mask and how his vanity had cut through the fear and led him to protect his face and neck. And Jongin just listened and carded his fingers through Taemin’s hair, and let the other prince cry it out on his shoulder.

When he was done, Jongin found a clean shirt for Taemin in his trunks and helped him put it on. Taemin’s face and eyes were swollen and red, tears dribbling down every now and then.

“I think Gahyeon had brought food for you.” Jongin said softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Do you want to eat?”

Taemin shook his head. “Couldn’t even if I wanted to.”

“All right. Will you let me rewrap your foot?”

“You know how to do it?”

“I’ve seen Kyungsoo do it a million times by now. Salve first, then the bandage.” Jongin found the salve and extra bandages in the carpetbag. He made a face at the sharp herbal smell of the salve, even as he started to rub the oily substance into Taemin’s ankle. Taemin winced when he pressed too hard on a sensitive spot. “Did that hurt?”

“A little.”

“Sorry. I’ll try to work around it.” Jongin finished rubbing the salve in and turned his attention to the bandage. He wasn’t as neat as Kyungsoo, but when Taemin moved his foot it didn’t hurt too badly. “It’s not too tight?”

“It’s fine. Thank you.” Taemin pulled his leg back up onto the bed, curling into himself against his pillows. Jongin disappeared into the bathroom to wash the remnants of the salve off his hands, and came back with the bar of soap in his hand and a stormy look on his face.

“Why does no one understand that no roses means in _everything_?” Jongin opened the window a crack and threw the soap out.

“They probably don’t understand.” Taemin felt absolutely drained. He just wanted to lie down and sleep.

“I’ll have someone bring you more soap later.” Jongin hesitated at the foot of the bed. “Do you want me to go?”

“No.”

“You need to rest.”

“Nini. Please.”

Jongin relented and took off his boots, climbing onto the bed with him. Pulling the blanket up over them, he settled Taemin carefully into his side and adjusted the pillow behind his head. Taemin inhaled the smell of his shirt, of the soap he used and the fragrance he wore. It was frightening how quickly that smell could calm him.

Taemin was starting to settle down when he felt Jongin’s hand ruck the back of his shirt up, sliding underneath and curling around his waist.

“Is this okay?” Jongin asked, rubbing his thumb over Taemin’s side. There were few scars there, but enough that it made Taemin tense. How could Jongin touch that ruined skin so carelessly?

“It’s fine.” Taemin closed his eyes again.

He woke up alone in his bed, the blanket tucked snugly around him. The pillow still smelled like Jongin. He rolled over to press his face into it and heard the crinkle of paper. There was a note in the bed.

_Tae,_

_Went to dinner. I didn’t want to wake you when you seemed to be sleeping so well. Come down when you wake up._

_J_

Taemin carefully swung himself out of bed, grabbing his cane so he could find a pair of shoes and a jacket. He left the black and white striped jacket over his shirt, not really caring enough to fumble with the buttons. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and made a face. His hair was a mess from sleeping while it was still damp, his face was swollen, and his eyes were suspiciously shiny. But he couldn’t really care. He was surrounded by friends, not by strangers or enemies.

Yifan must have heard the tap of his cane on the stairs, because he was waiting at the foot of them when Taemin came around the landing. “How’s the ankle?”

“Fine. Still a bit tender.” Taemin accepted his arm and leaned into him as they walked into the dining room. The dinner plates had been cleared away and replaced with a tea service. Yifan deposited Taemin in an empty chair; Gahyeon came in from the kitchen, carrying a plate of meat, vegetables, and rice. Taemin made a face.

“I’m sorry, your highness, but you need to eat to keep your strength up.” Kyungsoo said, looking up from his notebook. He was constantly scribbling in it and Taemin wondered if it was all medical notes or if he was writing romance poetry in there.

“I know, I know.” Taemin picked up his fork and poked at the meat halfheartedly. Jongin, sitting across the table from him, slid him a glass of wine. “Am I allowed wine, good doctor?”

“As long as you don’t get drunk and fall over on your ankle.”

“I think I can promise that.” Taemin took a sip of wine and started to eat. He grew full so quickly, even though he knew he needed to eat more to really nourish himself. When Taemin looked up, he caught Minseok staring at him, eyes slightly narrowed. Taemin looked him in the eye and sipped his wine; he was not one to be intimidated into sharing his secrets. The spymaster would just have to live with an unsolved mystery.

After dinner, Yifan and Gahyeon brought Taemin up to his room. Jongin had quietly let Yifan know that Taemin wasn’t well and wouldn’t be coming to dinner, and now his friends needed answers.

“Jongin came in without knocking and saw…something I didn’t want him to see.” Taemin twisted his fingers together. “The scarring is more extensive than I’ve let people see. Yifan saw when he put me in the tub after my accident. I’ve never willingly shown them to anyone.”

“That’s why you always wait until I’ve turned away.” Gahyeon said slowly. “I thought you were just shy about your body after being alone for so long.”

“I didn’t want you to have to see my scars, and I didn’t want anyone to see them.” Taemin rolled up his shirt sleeve, letting Gahyeon see the way the scars bit into his flesh and worked their way around his forearm. When he looked up at her, she had tears in her eyes.

“You have suffered and bled too much, my prince.” Gahyeon wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her dress. “Saying I’m sorry isn’t enough.”

“It’s something I have to learn to live with. My hands, my hair, my body. If I don’t adapt, I’ll lose my mind.” Taemin covered his arm up again. “Small steps, my friends.”

“We’ll be with you for every step.” Yifan promised.

“The gods blessed me when they brought the two of you into my life.” Taemin took them both by the hand. “I would confer the highest titles on you both if I could. You are more precious to me than gold or jewels and I thank the gods every day for you.”

“When you get better, we’ll go back to Obriat and you can see about making me a lady.” Gahyeon’s teasing tone took some of the tension out of the air. Taemin laughed and hugged her. Letting it all out to Jongin had eased his heart a little, and showing Gahyeon, being in control of when someone saw the damage done to his body, that eased a little too.

Yifaan and Gahyeon left him alone to go finish settling in, and Taemin had fully intended to write a letter to Jinki, but abandoned the idea and knocked on Jongin’s door.

“I see you have better manners than I do.” Jongin said when he opened the door.

“I’m a lot older than you.’” Taemin reminded him. “Would you come outside with me?”

“Of course. Is there something you wanted to see?”

“I think the stars will be easier to see here. I haven’t gone out and looked at them in a long time.”

“Let me get a coat. And you should probably put your boots on, to keep your ankle warm.”

They met at the end of the hallway. Taemin was in one of his fur coats, the collar turned up to protect his neck. It had been difficult getting his boot on, but he’d finally forced it in.

“You’re so soft.” Jongin rubbed his hand against Taemin’s sleeve as they went down the stairs. It was faster for Taemin to lean on Jongin than it was to try to get down using the cane.

“Obriat is known for its furs.” Taemin snuggled deeper into his coat. “I miss wearing furs.”

“Only you would miss being cold.” Jongin laughed, the sound carrying out into the garden with them. They found a bench to sit on and look up at the stars. Taemin had been right; they were clearer here, and it was a different set of stars.

“You didn’t see Obriat at its most beautiful.” Taemin said softly, shifting closer to Jongin.

“What is its most beautiful?”

“In the deepest part of winter, in the most northern region of Obriat, there are the most beautiful lights in the sky.” Taemin closed his eyes, remembering them. He hadn’t seen them himself since before the curse, but a sight like that was difficult to forget.

“Lights?”

“I don’t know how else to describe it. It’s like ribbons of shimmering color in the night sky, greens and pinks and blues and purples. Like the gods themselves have put them there for us to see and to wonder at.”

“They sound incredible.”

“Maybe one day I’ll take you to see them. There’s nothing quite like it. The rest of Obriat pales in comparison.”

“I saw true magic in Obriat. Those lights may be magic as well.” Jongin was looking at Taemin in a way that made Taemin’s stomach clench.

_Please…let me be right._

The door behind them flew open. “You two are going to catch your death of cold out there.” Kyungsoo scolded. A shadow moved behind him, and Minseok came into view. Taemin felt his face turning red in a way that had nothing to do with the cold.

“We wanted to look at the stars.” Jongin protested, but he was already getting up. Taemin sighed and reached for his cane, trailing after him.

“I should check your ankle, your highness.” Kyungsoo said when they were safely shut indoors.

“Jongin rewrapped it for me a few hours ago.” Taemin yanked his boot off, nearly hitting himself with it.

“And did an excellent job of it as well. How does it feel?” Taemin found himself answering questions mechanically, his eyes fixed on Jongin.

After Kyungsoo’s inquisition was over, the three princes went upstairs. Minseok bid them good night and disappeared into his own room. He looked visibly tired and Taemin wondered if something else was going on, if Minseok had something else on his mind.

But he didn’t give it much thought, because Jongin was changing into his sleeping clothes and coming to share the bed. It had become commonplace for them to hold hands while they slept, but now Jongin was keeping his hand on Taemin’s torso, as if he was trying to get Taemin used to someone touching his scars. The surprising thing was that it kind of helped. If Jongin wasn’t repelled by it, and Gahyeon hadn’t been repelled by it, then maybe they weren’t as ugly as Taemin had thought.

Jongin had seen him, and still gave him his affection. Taemin resolved that as soon as Minseok went back to Solaris, he would begin wooing Jongin in earnest. He was truly in love with him, and he would not rest until he knew if Jongin felt the same.

\--

Taemin shouldn’t have been so happy that Minseok was going back to Solaris, but the older man was an impediment to his goal of wooing Jongin. His watchful eye was everywhere and it prevented Taemin from moving as quickly as he wanted.

The spymaster had stayed a week in Vembra while they settled in, and now he was northbound, back to Solaris and the celebrations for his and Jonghyun’s birthday. Jongin was a little sad that he wouldn’t get to be with his brothers on their birthday, but he’d chosen to stay with Taemin. He hoped it was some kind of sign that Jongin was interested in him as well.

On the morning that Minseok left, Taemin woke up alone for the first time in a while. Jongin had spent the evening with Minseok and hadn’t come to share Taemin’s bed. It hadn’t been a good night’s rest, but he hadn’t screamed himself awake either. _Small steps_ , he reminded himself.

He slipped downstairs, glad that his ankle had healed and he could move around on his own again. That cane had been the bane of his existence. By now, Taemin was used to moving in and out of the kitchen, fixing tea for himself or finding a bit of bread to eat. The household here was much more informal; Taemin vastly preferred it.

As he came into the kitchen, the cook was bringing in the day’s delivery from town. The crate was overflowing with fresh vegetables, paper wrapped meats, bottles of milk.

“Good morning, your highness.” The cook said, setting the crate down on the counter. “Are you hungry?”

“I think I’ve developed a taste for coffee.” Taemin admitted. He hadn’t liked the bitter drink until he’d started spending more time around Minseok, who drank it like water.

“I’ll set the kettle to boil.” She bustled away, going to fill the kettle with fresh water. Taemin found a piece of bread from yesterday’s loaf and went to the pantry to find a jar of preserves to spread on it. His finger tapped across the different jars as he scanned their handwritten labels.

“Siyeon? What is a peach?” Taemin asked, coming out of the pantry with the jar in his hand. She chuckled a bit at his confusion.

“It’s a type of fruit, your highness. It’s one of the queen’s favorites, that’s why there are so many jars of it in the pantry.”

“Hmm. All right.” Taemin found a knife and began spreading it on the piece of bread. He had been eating better since Kyungsoo had started supervising his meals. As much as he disliked being managed, he did feel stronger.

Peaches, Taemin decided, were delicious. He ate a second slice of bread with the preserve, which delighted Siyeon to no end. She fixed him a cup of coffee and was about to leave to go pick some herbs for breakfast when she seemed to remember something.

“There was a letter for you, your highness. The boy brought it from town.” She produced it from the pocket of her apron and left Taemin alone in the kitchen.

For a while, Taemin just stared at the cobalt blue wax, at the impression of Jinki’s ring. He didn’t want to open the letter and read his brother’s disappointment. It would break his heart.

“Are you going to open it or try to read it through the envelope?” Minseok’s voice startled Taemin and he sloshed coffee over the counter.

“Gods above, Minseok, try to make some noise when you walk.” Taemin mopped up the mess with a nearby rag.

“Sorry. Force of habit.” Minseok poured himself the rest of the coffee. “Why aren’t you opening it? I thought you were dying for news of Obriat.”

Taemin hesitated for a moment, but what could Minseok do with the information? Know that Taemin was afraid of his brother’s disappointment? “I don’t know what Jinki is going to say about my accident.”

“Taemin, that wasn’t an accident. That was a horrific experience for you. What could he say about it?”

“That I am weak.”

Minseok snorted. “I doubt that. An older brother never shames his younger brother for their fears.”

“Do you speak from experience?”

“Kibum is afraid of heights. Junmyeon is afraid of physical injuries. Jongdae and Jongin are both scared of spiders. What good does it do me to shame them for being afraid? It’s perfectly natural.”

Taemin sighed, but opened the letter. Minseok quietly drank his coffee over by the window to give Taemin his privacy.

_Dearest brother,_

_It pains me deeply to find that you think so little of me to think that I would scold you for leaving Solaris. I sent you to Eclia to get better, not to lose your mind. If you think that changing residences is the best thing for your health, then that is what you must do. Your recovery and return to Obriat is all that matters to me, and all that will ever matter to me._

_I am certain that you’ve downplayed this incident so that I wouldn’t worry. But I know what it must have been like for you to be trapped, especially overnight. I wish I was there to help care for you. As you requested, I have told no one else. I mentioned to Mother that you had left the capital for the coast, but she assumed it was for a holiday, not for your health. It does make me feel better to know that you are under a doctor’s supervision._

_Taemin, I must ask now if you think it would be better to return to Obriat. Perhaps it was wrong to send you away and take you from your familiar surroundings. If you decide it would be best to come home, I will send a ship to Madrinea immediately. Your safety is of the utmost importance to me. I do not want you to suffer without your family, thousands of miles away from your home. You are the Edling of Obriat, and you belong in Obriat._

_I would also be remiss if I didn’t tell you about certain developments with the Apresh. Relations between the Apresh and the Eclians have become strained as of late, and news of your presence in Eclia has spread. The Apresh are becoming somewhat testy, as they see your extended stay as a sign of our preference to the Eclians. An Apresh ambassador will be coming to court soon, at our invitation, to sort out a trade agreement and make an attempt at keeping the peace. The Apresh were notoriously hot-headed in my memories, and I assume they remain the same way._

_You need only send a letter and I will bring you home to Obriat. But if you think this move to Vembra is the proper move, then I wish you the best of luck, my beloved brother. You know your mental state better than anyone else does. Make your choice, and send a letter so that I can make the necessary arrangements if need be._

_I love you no less than I did when you left Obriat. If I must send an ambassador to represent us in Eclia, then I will send Lord Minho. This burden is not yours to bear alone. Do not try to shoulder all its weight by yourself, or I fear I will lose you for good._

_Your devoted brother,_

_Jinki_

_P.S. I hope you and Jongin are at least enjoying the coast together. You have sent no updates on that front._

Taemin snorted, folding the letter up and slipping it inside his jacket. This time he heard Minseok coming back over, as if he was deliberately taking heavier steps.

“Was it as bad as you thought it would be?” Minseok asked.

“He took me to task for begging his forgiveness in the letter I sent.” Taemin pursed his lips. “He also told me that the Apresh are unhappy that I’m staying in Eclia. I’m sure you knew that already.”

“I did. I’ve heard differing reports about the reason they think you’re staying here, from your impending marriage to an Eclian noble to your being held here as a hostage.”

Taemin barked out a laugh. “Those are two very different theories.”

“The more moderate theory is that you’ve come to Eclia to curry favor with my father. That one makes very little sense to me, as your kingdom already owes my father a great debt.”

“We’re well aware of that.”

“Regardless, this spat with the Apresh is more than a little irritating. I understand they’re pressuring Obriat for a trade deal, and Trurene for shipping rights. If they can ferret bits of the continent for themselves, perhaps they’ll be happy.”

“Do you think I need to leave Eclia?”

“You’ve already been here too long. The Apresh will squall whether or not you’re here at this point. You may as well stay and finish recovering.” Something darkened in Minseok’s eyes. “And I suppose your interest in my little brother will have to keep you here as well.”

Taemin’s heart dropped into his stomach. _Oh gods, not now, not now._ He could feel the familiar tension building behind his ribs, the sure-fire sign of a panic attack.

“The only reason I have not had you thrown onto a ship back to Obriat is that my brother does not seem to mind your attentions. But I swear to the gods above if you harm him in any way I will see you chained in our dungeons.”

“I don’t want to hurt him.” Taemin choked out.

“And he seems perfectly amiable to your affection. Jongin has always seemed less interested in women, perhaps he even wants your attention. But I do not speak for him, and neither do you, Prince Taemin.” Minseok’s jaw tightened. “And I will tell you this. Being with my brother will not be easy. Our father has little opinion on people with your tendencies, but the Inuvians and the Apresh will not be as kind. And neither will your family, I imagine. Losing a chance for an heir will be a hard bargain to swallow, even in exchange for your happiness.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I am _warning_ you that this road you’re following will not be easy. You risk setting off war across this continent, being disowned, causing my brother to lose his title. Understand the risks of your choices and be mindful of yourself.”

“And what about you, Minseok? Don’t you have to worry about the risks of your choices?”

Minseok froze. “What do you mean?”

“Has no one questioned your absolute resistance to marriage? Your disinterest in women? Your downright repulsion when it comes to the thought of a family?”

“How do you know this?” Minseok’s voice was hoarse.

“I _watched_ you in that mirror for your entire lifetime. If you think all of _your_ tendencies would have escaped my notice, then you are more arrogant than you seem.” Taemin felt the weight of his age descending upon him. “I will be one hundred and four years old this year, you twit. I have spent more time studying people and learning than you’ve been alive.”

“And what do you think you know about me?”

“There isn’t a word for what you are, Minseok. Not in Obriatian, not in Eclian. The Cririan call it _gizona_ , repulsion. The thought of copulation repulses you.”

“How could you tell that through a mirror?”

“I would watch the mirror for hours. I watched you turn down woman after woman. I thought perhaps you were too noble to risk fathering illegitimate children. But when you reached your majority and you were still violently against the idea of marriage, and of having a family, it started to seem like more than that.”

“So what will you do with this knowledge, Taemin?”

“Nothing. It doesn’t matter to me.” Taemin leaned back in his chair. “You follow the truth of your heart. That’s not something I could disagree with. I think everyone should be allowed to live their own lives without interference from others. Whether or not you want to have sex has little bearing on my life.”

“I suppose you’re trying to make a point that I should not care about your proclivities.” Minseok sighed. “But the difference is that I want to remain unmarried, unnoticed. You want to love in full view of everyone. And you must tread carefully, as I do.”

“Would you rather your brother and I marry women, have wives and children, and see each other privately? That scandal would be enough to dethrone both of our families.”

“Then I suppose we must battle time.”

“I’ve lived a life of battling time. This is no different.”

“Then I wish you luck on your path.” Minseok reached over and took Taemin’s hand. “I mean that with genuine affection, as a brother.”

“I wish you only freedom.” Taemin squeezed his hand gently. The silence was heavy in the kitchen for a long moment.

“I suppose I should go wait for the coach. It’ll be here soon.” Minseok gathered himself up to leave.

“Oh, since I won’t see you. Happy birthday.” Taemin called after him. All he heard was a short laugh, and the soft swinging of the kitchen door.

Taemin slumped in his chair, drained from the morning’s activities. But Minseok had given him a useful piece of information, that Jongin seemed to be welcoming his attentions. If Jongin’s brother, who had grown up with him and knew him inside and out, thought that Jongin was interested, that was powerful.

Taemin resolved to stabilize his mood and try to get Jongin to walk to town with him later. If he was battling time, he needed to win Jongin’s heart quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

“Taemin?” Gahyeon had made it a habit to wait longer outside his door so that she wouldn’t walk in on him in a state of undress. It mattered less now that Taemin had shown her his scarring, but he appreciated the gesture.

“Come on in Gahyeon.” Taemin was staring intently at the chess board in front of him. He’d never been particularly good at this game, which delighted Jongin in to no end. He’d finally found a game he could beat Taemin at. The Obriatian prince had already lost four games in a row.

“Are you going to make a move some time this century?” Jongin teased, leaning back in his chair.

“Shut up.” Taemin picked up a bishop and moved it two spaces. In a matter of seconds, Jongin had him in check. “Damn it!”

“Taemin, there’s someone downstairs to see you.” Gahyeon said, getting his attention again.

“Someone for me?” Taemin blinked in confusion. There was no one who would want to see Taemin in Eclia. Most of the country didn’t even know he was here.

“Yes. He was rather insistent on getting to see you.” Gahyeon shrugged helplessly. “Yifan is down with him checking him for weapons.”

“Yifan is a little overprotective.” Taemin pushed back from the table. “It seems I have a visitor, Jongin. I’ll be back in a bit.”

“A visitor?” Jongin frowned, watching Taemin fix his clothes in the mirror. They’d been sitting around in their shirtsleeves, Taemin’s rolled up just a little as he grew comfortable with letting Jongin see his scars. But if there was a visitor, Taemin was going in fully prepared, gloves and all.

“Yifan will watch out for me, don’t worry.” Taemin slipped his ring on, skipping on a crown. He hadn’t worn one since he’d come to Vembra. He rarely left the mansion and in town he wore a cap to cover his white hair.

“I’ll wait here, I guess.”

“So you can kick my ass again in chess? I don’t think my ego can take it. Maybe we’ll walk into town or something?”

“I suppose I can indulge you.” Jongin and Taemin split up in the hall, Jongin headed for his room and Taemin for the sitting room downstairs.

Yifan was outside the sitting room, his eyebrows furrowed.

“What is it?” Taemin asked in Obriatian.

“That man in there makes my teeth itch.” Yifan shook his head like a dog trying to shake off water. “There’s something not right about him.”

“Gahyeon said you searched him for weapons.”

“He wants to meet privately with you, he can do it without weapons. He could try to kill you, Taemin.”

“If he’s weaponless and you’re out here, I’ll be all right.” Taemin patted his shoulder and stepped into the sitting room, shutting the door behind him.

The first thing he noticed about his visitor was his hair. It was a fascinating, definitely unnatural shade of purple-gray. Taemin idly wondered what he used to make it that color.

The second thing that struck him was the bright purple of his clothing. He wore a long tunic, belted at his waist, a pair of loose pants, and no shoes. No wonder Gahyeon and Yifan had both found him so alarming.

Upon noticing Taemin, the man bowed at the waist, his hand pressed over his heart. “Your highness.”

“Please, sit.” Taemin sat on the sofa, and his guest took the armchair. “What is your name?”

“Ravi, Prince Taemin.” Ravi crossed one delicate ankle over his thigh.

“You’re not Eclian.” If the name hadn’t given him away, the accent would have.

“No. I am Trurene.” His skin was the same warm brown as the queen’s, and Jongin’s.

“How did you know I was here?”

“I saw you in town.” Ravi chuckled at Taemin’s look of surprise. “Oh, you are well disguised in town, but I knew you when I saw you. And there could only be one place a royal would stay in Vembra.”

“So you sought me out. For what purpose?”

“To help you.”

“Are you a doctor?”

“No. But I can give you the help you need.”

Taemin wished he could get a straight answer out of this man. “What makes you think I’m sick?”

“I could feel your illness from across a crowded marketplace, your highness. Your illness will poison this land if you do not get better.”

“You _felt_ an illness.” Taemin nodded. “I think we’re done here.”

“You come from Obriat, a land where magic still lives and breathes. Your guard is a magic user. Do you not believe that others can tap into that same magic?” Taemin paused, halfway to the door. “You wear the scars of magic. You of all men should understand its power.”

“What do you want?” Taemin turned back around, leaning against the bookshelf.

“As I said, to help you.” Ravi stood, moving towards him. “Your body may live, but your heart is dying. It is blackening even as we speak, withering away.”

“And how do you know that?”

“I know it the same way I know about the spindle.”

Taemin’s blood ran cold, and the whole world seemed to narrow to the man with the purple hair. No one outside his immediate family knew about that, let alone some strange man from Trurene living in a small town on the Eclian coast. Taemin’s legs buckled under him. The man caught him by the forearms and tugged him to sit down on the couch.

“I know about it, and I do not wish to use it against you. I only wish to help you, Prince Taemin. You have suffered much at the hands of magic. It is time that magic healed you.”

“How will you help me?” Taemin asked hoarsely.

“Your sickness is in your mind and in your heart. We must dive within them and heal the places they have broken apart, the places where eighty-five years of solitude and anguish eroded them away. I believe that I can help you, your highness.”

“I don’t know if I can trust you.”

“I know. A stranger, a foreigner, who claims they can fix all your ailments is often too good to be true. But I swear to you that I mean you no harm.” Ravi smiled ruefully. “Your guard took my knife, or I would swear you a blood oath.”

“There has been enough blood spilled.” Taemin looked down at his hands. “Can you heal these?”

“The curse’s work is done. The physical damage is irreparable. I’m sorry.”

“I’ve long since accepted that I will have these scars for the rest of my life. So, you seek only to heal my mind.”

“It is the most I can do for you, and it is the reason you came to Vembra, is it not?”

“It is.” Taemin rested his head in his hands, willing for it to stop spinning. “Let’s assume that you can help me. How do you intend to go about doing it?”

“It’s difficult to explain. Perhaps I could show you?”

Taemin hesitated, trying to weigh the odds. This could either be a way to hurt him, or his best chance for recovery. “What do you need me to do?”

“Lie down.” Ravi stood up, letting Taemin stretch across the couch. Then he knelt by his head, dew-cool fingertips on Taemin’s temples. “Look into my eyes.”

Ravi’s eyes were so deeply brown that they looked almost purple. Taemin maintained eye contact as Ravi began to rub his temples with his fingers. It seemed almost like a massage, until Ravi planted his thumbs on Taemin’s cheekbones, and pressed.

Taemin keened, his back arching up off the couch. The door banged open and Yifan was there, drawing the shortswords from his belt. Ravi didn’t even react, just kept his eyes focused on Taemin’s. The prince stopped making noise and lay still, staring blankly at Ravi.

“Take your hands off him.” Yifan ordered.

“If I do, I may do him irreparable damage.” Ravi’s voice sounded strained, and his muscles were starting to shake.

“You’re a magic user.” Yifan realized. That’s why he’d felt uncomfortable when Ravi had come in. Yifan could call up the power from Obriat, but he couldn’t wield it on his own. Ravi may as well have been a walking reservoir of magic.

“I am, and I’m trying to help your prince. Close the door.”

 Yifan did as he asked before sitting down besides Taemin. The prince’s eyes were closed, his chin resting on his chest. He looked deeply asleep, or dead, Yifan thought morbidly. Ravi kept rubbing Taemin’s temples, slowly loosening his grip on the prince’s head. Finally he let go, slumping back into the table.

“What did you do to him?” Yifan asked, chafing Taemin’s hands to get him to wake up.

“I used magic to dig deep into his mind. I needed to see the extent of his illness before I can begin to help him.” Ravi rubbed one hand over his face, his exhaustion clear. “Your prince is very sick. It’s a miracle he’s lived this long.”

“Physically sick?”

“No. His body is in good health. I suspect the doctor that’s been seeing him is the one to thank for that. But his mind, and his heart, are sick. I can help him, but it will take time.”

“Taemin is staying in Vembra until he’s well again. The queen will not call him back unless he’s ready.”

“Then I may very well be able to ease his pain.”

Taemin started to shift, his eyes fluttering like he was starting to come around. “Ugh,” he groaned, one hand on his head.

“Your head is going to feel very bad.” Ravi said ruefully. “My apologies.”

“What happened?” Taemin opened his eyes fully and saw Yifan sitting near his legs. “When did you get in here?”

“I heard you yell.” Yifan explained. “He did something that made you fall asleep.”

“It’s very hard to look inside someone’s mind while they’re awake.” Ravi said, getting up on wobbly legs. “I can help you, but it will not be instantaneous.”

“Nothing I’ve tried before has helped.” Taemin sat up, wincing when it jostled his head. “Gods above, did you dig in my brain with a spoon?”

“The treatments will not hurt as much, I can promise you that.” Ravi poured him a glass of water. “Here, this will help.” Taemin accepted it and guzzled it down.

“So will this happen to him every time? He’ll fall asleep?” Yifan asked.

“No. He’ll remain fully conscious for the treatments. It will be taxing on his mind, but if we are to heal him it will be necessary.” Ravi sat down heavily in the arm chair.

“How long do you think it will take?” Taemin asked.

“It depends on how well you respond to the magic. Your body has already acclimated to a certain level because of the curse.” Ravi said.

“When do we start?” Taemin felt like someone had danced a jig on his head, but if Ravi thought he could help he would try it.

“I’ll come back tomorrow in the afternoon. But the sessions must just be the two of us. In some ways, I am to become your confessor and your healer.”

“All right. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

“Yes. Try to rest, I’m sure your head hurts terribly.” Ravi bowed, and swept out of the room.

“What an odd creature.” Yifan remarked. “Do you want to go upstairs?”

“Only if we can leave my head down here. Gods, this hurts.” Taemin squeezed his eyes shut. “I think I’ll just stay in here for a while.”

“Are we going to tell Gahyeon?”

“That I’m going to be treated by a Trurene witch? Do you think she’ll take it well?”

“Obriat is a land of magic.” Yifan reminded him.

“I suppose the rest of the household will begin to wonder. Very well. We’ll tell them that Ravi is treating my illness, but all must stay away when he’s here, and they are not to interrogate him. I’m sure Kyungsoo will demand to know what he’s doing.”

“And Jongin.”

“Gods, Jongin. I told him I wanted to go into town after the visitor left.”

“I suspect you won’t be going now.”

“No, and he’ll be suspicious that I developed such a headache after this.” There was a crack of thunder from outside. “Perhaps the gods just gave me an out.”

Yifan got up and looked out the window. “It does seem like it’s going to rain.”

“Then maybe I’ll see if I can convince him a nap is in order.”

Taemin took a very long time getting up the stairs. He practically fell onto his bed, toeing off his boots and wriggling up to his pillows. Jongin came in a few minutes later.

“I’m guessing we’re not going into town.” Jongin said, clambering onto the bed with him. Outside it had begun to rain, the clouds an ominous shade of gray.

“Probably not.” Taemin’s voice was muffled by the pillow.

“Who wanted to see you?”

“A Trurene man who thinks he can help me with my ailment.” Jongin scoffed. “He’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Taemin, are you sure? He could be trying to steal money from you.”

“I believe he’s capable of healing me, and that alone is priceless.” Taemin shrugged. “Now stop talking and come nap.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“I do. Shut up.”

Jongin huffed, but he still threw the blanket over them and curled into Taemin’s side, slinging one arm over him. Taemin weakly wiggled closer, trying not to make an audible sound of pain. _This better be worth it_ , he thought darkly.

\--

By now this had become commonplace. Ravi would arrive in the early afternoon and join Taemin in the sitting room. Yifan kept watch in the parlor, making sure no one tried to disturb them or listen in. Kyungsoo had been upset that he wasn’t allowed to supervise, since the queen had personally placed him in charge of Taemin’s health. Taemin told him that if something bad happened, it was on his head, not Kyungsoo’s.

Jongin had been even more upset that Taemin was seeing the Trurene man, but that couldn’t be helped. Taemin was doing his best to soothe his suspicions without also telling him what his treatments were like. It wasn’t going well.

“Why not just tell him what I’m doing?” Ravi asked, carding his hand through Taemin’s hair. Ravi usually had him rest his head in his lap, which made the treatments feel slightly more intimate.

“I don’t know. It’s not like he doesn’t know the nature of my illness.” Taemin shrugged. “I guess pride?”

“Perhaps you want him to be jealous.” Taemin opened one eye and glared at Ravi. “What? I’ve been inside your head. I know what you feel.”

“I just want Jongin. I don’t want him to be upset because of something I’m doing.” Taemin closed his eyes again. “Shall we start?”

“You’re in an unusual hurry.”

“The sooner we start, the sooner I get better.”

“All right. Take a breath for me.” There was the familiar pressure of Ravi’s fingers on his temples. Taemin took a deep breath, and let his body relax. This was where it was easiest for Ravi to reach him, in that half-under state. It was like the haze of soaking in a hot bath after a long day, or the slim boundary between waking and sleeping. Ravi’s fingers slid down to his neck, breaking up the knots in his shoulders.

When he was relaxed and pliant on the couch, he felt the tickle at the base of his skull that told him Ravi had started to draw up magic. This was the hard part, the part that Taemin desperately wanted to avoid. But he knew if he didn’t, he wouldn’t get better. And if he didn’t get better, according to Ravi, he would poison the land around him. He’d lived longer than any mortal man should have, and the land absorbed the energy he put out. He wouldn’t doom another country to suffer, not if he could stop it.

“Tell me what hurts you, Taemin.” Ravi’s voice seemed to come from far away.

“I destroyed my own country. My people suffered because of me. People died because of me. My stupid mistake caused so much destruction and-” He choked on the words.

“How old were you?”

“Eighteen. Only just.”

“Eighteen is very young. You didn’t know what it would cause.”

“I didn’t know, but I caused it.”

“How could you have known there was a second curse underneath? You were lied to, and you were nothing more than a child.”

“It was a stupid thing to do either way. What kind of petulant child does something so horrible, in front of his own mother?”

“A child acts out when they’re angry. You were only eighteen, Taemin.” And there, Taemin could feel the buzz again. The soothing of a wound, lighter than a mother’s kiss on a child’s scraped knee.

“Only eighteen.” Taemin repeated.

“You couldn’t have known what would happen. And you have done more than repent for it. And even now, you try to do better, to be better. You want your people to grow and thrive, not your lords. And to be the kind of man that the people need, you came here to recover.”

“Yifan and Gahyeon would never forgive me if they knew. Gahyeon has no family. Yifan grew up in a poor village forgotten on the edge of Obriat. They would never forgive me if I told them I was the cause of all their suffering.”`

“But aren’t you already?” Taemin stirred slightly, but the magic kept him down. “They think that your curse is the reason that Obriat suffered. That is the truth. They already know.”

“But the curse was set off by my actions.”

“The curse would have happened whether or not you stabbed your hand. But you believed it would only affect you. You couldn’t have known what it would do. Tell them. Ask their forgiveness. They will give it.”

“Do you really think so?” Taemin’s brow furrowed, his eyes still closed.

“Taemin, you cannot shoulder this burden alone. You must ask their forgiveness for the actions of a foolish boy who was lied to.” As Ravi kept working, Taemin’s forehead smoothed, his face going slack. The pain was slowly diminishing, like a healing cut. Already he could feel the sides knitting themselves back together. The skin would never be perfect, but it would not bleed.

“I must ask their forgiveness.”

“Yes, little prince. They will give it.” Ravi’s fingers continued their work. “Are you ready to come up?”

“Yes. I need to speak with them.”

“Count back from ten.”

Taemin lapsed into Obriatian, counting backwards. That was as long as it would take Ravi to withdraw from his mind, and let him come up from where he had been floating. When he reached one, Ravi’s hands fell away from his head, and he opened his eyes.

“How do you feel?” Ravi asked, brushing Taemin’s hair back from his forehead.

“All right.” Taemin blinked hard, clearing his eyes. “I need to talk to Gahyeon and Yifan.”

“Yes. You remember everything?”

“I do.” Despite the semi-hypnotic state, Taemin always remembered what they’d spoken of.

“All right. I’ll be back tomorrow.” Ravi collected his things and left Taemin on the couch. The front door opened and closed, and then Yifan was poking his head into the sitting room.

“Everything all right?” He asked.

“Fine. Could you call Gahyeon down here? I need to speak to you.” Taemin was not looking forward to this conversation, but if Ravi was right, and he had been right a lot, then they would forgive him.

It was only a few moments before Gahyeon came down the stairs and his two friends were sitting in the room, looking expectantly at them.

“The royal family of Obriat has been perpetuating a falsehood, to protect me and my family.” Taemin began, twisting his fingers together nervously. “The curse did not begin because I turned eighteen. It began because I…I stabbed myself with the spindle.”

“I don’t understand.” Yifan said.

“The curse, as we all understood it, was that when I was in my eighteenth year, I would prick my finger on a spindle and fall into an immortal sleep. It seemed especially cruel to allow my family eighteen years with me and then suddenly take me from them. But that’s not how it happened.  I was angry with my mother, I can’t remember what it was now. And I was so angry with her that I took a spindle and stabbed myself in the hand with it. But instead of falling asleep, she fell asleep. And everyone in the castle fell asleep. And I was trapped alone in that castle.” Taemin finally looked his friends in the eye, tears streaming down his face. “My friends, I must beg your forgiveness for my stupidity.”

There was a long moment of silence as Yifan and Gahyeon began to process what they had just heard. The seconds seemed to tick by agonizingly slow. Then Gahyeon spoke.

“It was your eighteenth year that you did this.” Gahyeon said slowly.

“Yes. I was only a few weeks into it.” Taemin wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

“Then the curse played out as it was intended, didn’t it?” Gahyeon glanced at Yifan. “In his eighteenth year, he would prick his hand on a spindle?”

“The wording makes it seem like it would be an accident.” Yifan mused. “But the curse was wrong from the beginning. Because everyone else fell asleep.”

“You may have been an idiot, but you were an idiot constrained by the laws of a curse.” Gahyeon said. “You did exactly what the curse said you would do. The curse was the wrong part.”

Taemin had never thought of it that way. He’d always assumed, like Yifan, that he would have had some accident with a spindle. Just because he’d done it intentionally didn’t mean that the curse wouldn’t have happened.

“Taemin, is this what’s been bothering you so much?” Yifan asked. “Your guilt over this?”

“Yes. Ravi and I were speaking about it today.” Taemin rested his head on his hands. “I feel as though I doomed my country. But I didn’t. The witch who cursed me and didn’t give us the right parameters did.”

“I’m not saying you’re completely blameless in this situation, but you certainly didn’t do anything intentionally to hurt Obriat. You thought it would be just you. You’re still an idiot, but a misled idiot.” Gahyeon’s mouth quirked at the corner. “I do forgive you, Taemin. The stupidity of youth means very little next to what you went through.”

Yifan was still silent. He seemed to be mulling it over in his head. “Part of me wants to blame you for this, to blame you for what you did to my people. But what you did…that was fated to happen. The witch that cursed you lied, and deceived everyone into thinking you were the only one in danger. It would be unfair of me to place the blame on you, when it belongs on her.”

Taemin let his breath out in a great whoosh, feeling the weight on his shoulders lessen. “Thank you both. For me to heal, I need to begin to come to terms with what has happened to me. And this has helped me immensely.”

“As you get better, Obriat will get better.” Yifan said. “Our years of suffering are ending.”

“And hopefully mine will be ending soon.” Taemin stood up and embraced them. “Thank you for your understanding.”

“Thank you for being honest with us. We can’t help you if we don’t know what’s wrong.” Gahyeon squeezed his shoulder gently.

Taemin headed upstairs for the safety of his room, only to find Jongin pacing back and forth in it. The other prince seemed highly agitated, his hair standing on end like he’d been pulling at it.

“Are you all right?” Taemin asked, closing the door behind him.

“Did you enjoy your treatment?” Jongin practically spat at him. Taemin just stared, stunned.

“Why are you so angry?”

“Because for all you know, that man is hypnotizing you into giving up state secrets, or hurting Obriat. He could be putting ideas into your head that could put Jinki in danger, Taemin.”

“He’s not.”

“How do you know? How sure are you of what he says when you’re under like that?”

“Jongin, why do you know about my treatments?” Taemin raised his eyebrows. “Have you been spying on me?” Jongin had the decency to flush red. “How _dare you_? These are my private treatments, my private issues. You have no right to spy on me.”

“I was worried about you! You wouldn’t tell me anything about the treatments and you always come out looking kind of dazed. I had to know what he was doing to you.”  Something about the way he said that made Taemin pause.

“Do you think I’m _fucking_ him?”  

Jongin threw his hands up in frustration. “I don’t know! You prefer men, and he’s a fairly attractive man.”

“What business is it of yours if I was? I’m unmarried, I can do as I please.” Jongin floundered, his face bright red. Then it clicked all together. “You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

“Why would I be jealous?” Jongin spluttered.

“Because I would have been fucking him, and not you.” Taemin’s voice turned velvety, almost predatory as he stalked towards Jongin. “You have feelings for me, don’t you Jongin?”

“No, no, I don’t.” But he was babbling, and he was bright red. Taemin caged him between his body and the bed.

“If you don’t have any feelings for me, look me in the eyes and tell me.” Taemin purred. Jongin opened his mouth as if to say something, but the words died on his tongue. “That’s what I thought.” And with triumph in his heart, Taemin put his hand on the back of Jongin’s neck and brought him in to kiss him.

It had been eighty-five years since Taemin had kissed anyone, but he was quickly remembering what to do. Jongin’s lips were as plush and wonderful as he had thought they would be. As they pulled apart, Taemin was grinning from ear to ear.

“How long have you had feelings for me, Jongin?” Taemin asked as he pulled him up onto the bed.

“Since Obriat.” Jongin admitted. “But I was so scared to think about it until you told me about you on the ship.”

“And we’ve wasted this much time?” Taemin groaned, dipping his head to kiss Jongin’s neck. The other man let out a pinched off little gasp.

“Too scared. Too many people around.” Jongin panted out between his teeth.

“Oh, my Jongin.” Taemin relished calling him _my_ Jongin. He had his heart. That was all he had wanted since he first realized he was in love with the boy in the mirror. “I have you now, that’s all that matters.”

“And what will you do with me?”

“Anything you want.” Taemin’s deft fingers sped down the row of buttons on Jongin’s shirt. The offending fabric was quickly discarded, and Taemin had to sit back and admire the beautiful bronze of Jongin’s torso, the defined muscles and smooth skin.

“If mine is off, then so is yours.” Jongin said, helping tug Taemin’s tunic up over his head. He still had to pry Taemin’s arms away from his body, but it seemed to help when he started stroking the exposed skin.

Taemin bounced off the bed to lock the door, just in case, before returning and yanking his boots off. Jongin followed suit and they moved closer to the middle of the bed.

“Gods above, I’ve wanted you for so long.” Taemin moaned, pressing kisses across Jongin’s collarbone.

“Tae—Taemin.” Jongin pulled his head away, his eyes already a little glassy. “Have you done this before?”

“With a man? No. I did with a girl at court, before the curse.” Taemin made a face. “It helped me realize that I didn’t like women. You?”

“Never. Not even with a woman.”

“Well you did just turn eighteen.” Taemin gave him a teasing nip under his jaw. “I’m happy to be your first.”

They fumbled around quite a bit, as Jongin began touching Taemin and figuring out what spots elicited the greatest reactions. But as soon as Jongin straddled him, Taemin started grinding his hips up against him.

“Oh, fuck, Taemin.” Jongin groaned, trying to match his rhythm. “Oh, don’t do this to me.”

“Do what?” Taemin could tell Jongin was just as hard as him.

“Don’t make it end so quickly.”

“You’re that close?”

“Yes.” Jongin flushed red. Taemin’s smile turned wicked, and he flipped them over so that he was on top. Then he began working Jongin’s trousers down his legs, leaving him in just his undergarments. There was a wet spot where Jongin had started to leak.

“Jongin? May I?” Taemin had never wanted anything more in his life. All his dreams were coming true before his eyes. Jongin nodded, a short tight little nod. Taemin stripped the last layer between them and tried not to moan too loudly when Jongin’s cock sprang free and lay flushed and thick against his stomach. Taemin reached out and ran his fingertip up the length of it.

It was different to wrap his hand around someone else’s cock. Taemin tried some of the same things he liked, happy to find that some of them also worked on Jongin. Then Taemin dimly remembered a bit of court gossip he’d overheard in Solaris. Some maid who’d been caught on her knees in front of a minor noble.

Taemin shuffled back a little, trying to mental prepare himself for what he was about to try. Jongin seemed to sense what was coming and started to say something, but it immediately disappeared in a choked little gasp as Taemin’s mouth closed over the tip of his cock.

It didn’t last long once Taemin had figured out the right angle. He didn’t even mind that Jongin had come in his mouth and just swallowed it down. Jongin was panting, lying boneless on the bed beneath him.

“You are so beautiful.” Taemin cooed, stroking one hand over Jongin’s chest.

“So are you.” Weakly, Jongin reached up and palmed Taemin through his pants. He was achingly hard and just that touch had him rocking forward into Jongin’s hand. “Let me.”

Taemin didn’t need to be asked twice and stripped down before returning to his position above Jongin. It was an awkward angle for Jongin, but he figured it out soon enough. Taemin rutted into his hand mindlessly, just chasing the pleasure that was barely eluding him.

He came on Jongin’s chest with a soft moan of his name. Then he collapsed next to him on the bed, both of them trying to catch their breath.

“We need a bath.” Jongin said after a long moment.

“Mm. Yes.” Taemin leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. “Come on.”

The tub was big enough that they could both fit in fairly comfortably. They traded wet kisses as they cleaned up. When they had finished washing, they just curled up together in the warm water.

“Where do we go from here, Taemin?” Jongin asked.

“Back to bed?” Taemin mumbled drowsily.

“No, I mean, in life. What do we do now?”

Taemin had a few ideas, but he thought it might be too early to mention them to Jongin. “I don’t know. The only thing I know is that I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine.”

“I am yours, Tae.”

“Then that’s all I need right now. To be yours. Ravi and I still need time to work on getting me better. You and I will be in Vembra for a while.”

“What exactly are you working on with Ravi?”

“You mean you couldn’t figure it out from eavesdropping? Where exactly were you listening from, anyway?”

“The room Minseok was staying in is right over the sitting room. I was listening from there.” Jongin looked sheepish. “I’m sorry.”

“I’ll forgive you this time. Don’t do it again, all right?” Jongin nodded. “Ravi is a magic user, but unlike Yifan he doesn’t need to draw the power from anywhere. He’s…helping to heal my mind. It’s hard to explain.”

“You sounded different. Your voice was all far away.”

“I have to be in a sort of trance state for it to work. Otherwise its not safe for Ravi to be messing around in my head.”

“So he is changing your thoughts.”

“He only touches things that are hurting me. Fear, shame, agony. He can soften them, make them easier to deal with. He helps me heal.”

“Do you feel better?”

“I have been. He’s softening the sharp edges of the things that cut my mind and my heart apart.” Taemin nuzzled into Jongin’s shoulder. “I don’t want to talk about this right now.”

“We’re going to have to be careful.”

“Yifan already knows. Gahyeon has probably guessed. I’m not exactly subtle.” Taemin paused. “Minseok talked to me about it before he went back to Solaris.”

“What did he say?” Jongin was tense. Taemin smoothed his hand over his back to soothe him.

“Just a warning to be careful, a reminder of the risks we’re facing. But I waited years for you, locked away in that castle. I dreamed about what I would do if I got free. How I would try to win your heart.”

“Do you love me?”

“I thought I loved you when I only knew you through the mirror. But now, now I know this is love.”

“I think I love you, too.”

Taemin smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth. “We’ll be all right. I’m sure of it.”

\--

“Did you have a good night?” Ravi asked. Taemin slapped one hand over the mark on his neck, just visible under his loosened collar.

“Don’t bother me about it.” Taemin grumbled.

“You didn’t…?”

“I didn’t what?”

“You didn’t fuck him?”

Taemin flushed bright red. “I’m not entirely sure _how_ to.” Ravi chuckled.

“Ah, little prince. I’ll have to give you some pointers. After we work.”

Taemin was starting to slip under when he heard Ravi sigh. “What?”

“Your mind is all clouded with thoughts of Jongin. I can’t see anything. Except more than I should.”  
Taemin blushed again.

“Sorry. I’m a little distracted from my pain.”

“But the pain still exists. We must work.” He continued soothing Taemin under, and then Taemin’s nose was filled with the choking, sickly-sweet scent of roses. “Tell me about the roses, Taemin.”

“ _Despised_.” Taemin’s mind was fully under now, his mouth moving without thought. “Disgusting imprisoning despised bloody painful-”

“Slowly, slowly little prince.” Ravi pulled his hold back a little. “Are you still with me, Taemin?”

“Roses.” Taemin mumbled, eyes closed. “My prison bars. I used to love them. I can’t stand the sight or the smell now.”

“Why do you think the witch used roses?”

“I thought it was some kind of cruel joke. To make my cage of something beautiful and fragrant, to make me hate what was around me. They bloomed even in the winter.”

“How do you feel about roses here in Eclia?”

“I can’t look at them. They gave me rose soap here and I threw it away.”

“Do you want roses to have this kind of power over you?”

“No. But they remind me so much of where I was, how I was trapped. I can’t stand them. And the thorns…the thorns did this to me. To my body. I’m permanently disfigured.”

“You’re still a handsome man, or you wouldn’t have charmed your Jongin.”

“But my hands repulse almost everyone else. The fact that Jongin can even allow me to touch him with my hands like this amazes me.”

“Roses and thorns broke your mind and your body.”

“Yes. The smell makes me feel like I can’t breathe.”

“It’s just a flower.”

“No, it’s not just a flower.” Taemin’s mind began to struggle against Ravi, who bit back a curse. If Taemin came up too quickly it could damage his mind.

“Taemin, stay with me.” Ravi kept rubbing his neck, trying to keep him soothed. “You don’t want to be a prisoner of the roses forever.”

“No, no.” Taemin was coming up too fast, his mind waking up almost as quickly as Ravi was drawing back his power. His eyes opened and he blinked rapidly, as if he was trying to figure out where he was. “What happened?”

“I sense that the roses will be a topic of conversation more often than just this once.” Ravi huffed. “Your mind fights every attempt to soothe the injury. I’ll have to work slowly, or risk you waking up while I’m still in there.”

“Which you said could addle my brain. Let’s not do that.” Taemin sat up, rubbing his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Not all of this was going to be smooth sailing. The work I’ve already done is astonishing, if I’m honest.”

“It’s astonishing that I already feel a bit better.”

“You’re receptive, and you want to get better. That in itself makes it easier to treat you.” Ravi patted his hand. “We should let your mind rest for the day. We can try again tomorrow.”

Taemin nodded, slowly turning pink. “You, ah, offered to give me some advice?”

Ravi laughed, his head thrown back and all. “Yes little prince, I did.”

Taemin thought his face had never been redder in his life. Ravi was thorough, and descriptive, more than Taemin ever thought he needed. He practically ran from the room when Ravi gathered his things to leave. He could hear Jongin and Kyungsoo playing chess at the dining table and couldn’t stand the thought of facing them like this. So he hurried up to his room, shutting himself safely in.

All Taemin could think of now was how badly he craved Jongin’s body. To love him, to make him fall apart piece by piece, to feel him so completely. Taemin had to go splash cold water on his face and neck until he calmed down.

Dinner was a supremely uncomfortable affair. Jongin and Taemin both had to keep their collars buttoned all the way up to hide the bruises on their necks, and every time they caught each other’s eye they flushed bright red. It got so bad that Gahyeon actually made Kyungsoo check their temperatures to make sure they weren’t running fevers.

After dinner, Jongin excused himself upstairs, while Taemin wandered into the kitchen. He hadn’t even had a chance to talk to Jongin yet about what he’d learned, but it was better to be prepared. So he slipped into the pantry and pocketed a small bottle of oil. Siyeon would never know it was missing, and she’d never suspect him for taking it.

Jongin was in his room when Taemin went upstairs. Taemin didn’t bother knocking, just wandered in and over to the bed. Jongin set his book aside, a smile on his face.

“I was wondering when you were going to show up.” Jongin said as Taemin took off his jacket and loosened his collar. The bottle of oil stayed safely in his jacket as he climbed up onto the bed with Jongin.

“I had to make a quick stop.” Taemin lay his head on Jongin’s chest, eyes fluttering closed as the other man started to pet his hair.

“How was it with Ravi today?”

“It didn’t go well. Some things are more deeply ingrained than we thought and I started to wake up too fast.”

“Are you all right?”

“Yes, Ravi’s very careful. It just proves that I can’t get better overnight.” Taemin’s fingers tightened around Jongin’s hip. “He asked me about you.”

“What about me?”

“If we’d had a good night last night.” Taemin snorted. “He saw my neck.”

“Thank the gods I never have to be around him.”

“He…gave me some advice. About men.” Taemin couldn’t believe he was this embarrassed to talk to Jongin about this. “Specifically, how two men make love.”

“Oh.” Jongin blinked. “Do you want to try it?”

“All I could think of afterwards was making love to you.” Taemin admitted. “I have a basic understanding of how to undertake it, but if you don’t want to we don’t have to.”

“Tae, of course I want to try.” Jongin kissed the top of his head. “How do we start?”

Taemin had never felt more like a bumbling youth in his very long life. It was one thing to touch Jongin, but it was a very different thing to be kneeling between Jongin’s spread legs, his fingers coated in oil. His terror must have been obvious on his face, because Jongin sat up and peppered kisses on him.

“Just be gentle. We’ll work from there.” Jongin suggested. Taemin nodded, waited until Jongin had repositioned himself, and carefully circled his entrance with one finger. Jongin let out a hiss between his teeth.

“Does that hurt?” Taemin asked worriedly.

“No, no, it feels _good_.”

“Okay.” Taemin pressed in carefully, his index finger disappearing inside Jongin. “How’s that?”

“Odd, but not bad.”

Taemin worked his way up to two before he crooked his fingers. Ravi had said he’d know it when he felt it. It felt it a little weird to be groping about inside Jongin like he was trying to find something in the dark, but when Jongin let out a gasp and shuddered underneath him, it was definitely worth it.

“Are you still all right darling?” Taemin asked, pausing in his work to kiss a line across Jongin’s collarbones.

“I’m fine. Please don’t stop, it feels so good.”

By the time Taemin made it to three fingers, it was taking all of his willpower to not just shove himself inside Jongin. Every tiny moan and gasp and plea that Jongin made was too much to bear.

“Tae, I’m ready, please just fuck me.” Jongin whined.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure. Please.”

Taemin removed his fingers and slicked his length with the oil, taking longer than was probably necessary just because it felt good. They had to awkwardly shuffle about on the bed until they figured out what to do with their legs so they weren’t in the way. Taemin pulled his legs underneath him, propping Jongin’s ass up on his lap. Jongin’s legs lay on either side of him, spread wide.

“Here we go.” Taemin sent a silent prayer to the gods that he wouldn’t hurt him and pressed in. The moan that the two of them let out was harmonious and seemed to echo off the walls.

“ _Fuck_.” Jongin hissed out, wiggling on Taemin’s lap. Taemin wasn’t even sure he could speak Eclian anymore. Just being buried inside Jongin had robbed him of all conscious thought. “Tae, move.”

Jongin was sure at some point Taemin had lapsed into Obriatian, babbling incoherently as he thrust in almost mindlessly. Jongin didn’t mind, just wrapped himself tighter around his lover. It felt like the whole room was about to go up in flames, pleasure crackling and sparking between them.

“ _Tae_ ,” Jongin whined, snaking his hand down between them to wrap it around his length. “Gods, Tae, you feel so good.” Taemin muttered something, his eyes glassy and unfocused, and started to thrust harder and faster. It occurred to Jongin dimly that he probably shouldn’t yell the way he felt like he was about to as he barreled closer to his climax. He bit down on his own bicep to muffle the noise he made when he finally came. Taemin tipped forward over him, pressing his face into the comforter. He was cursing in Obriatian, that much Jongin could tell as he started to come down from his high. He shook and shuddered through his orgasm and then stilled on top of Jongin.

“Gods above.” Jongin panted out. Taemin lifted his head slightly so he could look at Jongin, grinning tiredly.

“I forgot how to speak Eclian.”

“I forgot which way was up. We’re even.” With a groan, Taemin rolled off and to the side. He felt like he’d lost all the bones in his body, satisfaction pulsing through him.

After a while, they realized what an absolute mess they’d made of the bed and of each other. They bathed and balled up the comforter to send to the laundry, retreating to Taemin’s clean bed for the night.

“I love you, Taemin.” Jongin murmured into Taemin’s damp hair.

“I love you too, Nini.” Taemin pulled him closer, a tired grunt slipping through his lips. “I think we’re going to hurt in the morning.”

“Worth it.” Jongin muttered. The two of them practically giggled themselves to sleep, happy and young and in love.

\--

“I can’t believe I can’t take a walk without being armed.” Taemin grumbled, adjusting the sword belt around his waist. “Does Yifan really think we’re going to run into a brigand this far away from town?”

“He’s cautious. He doesn’t want to be responsible for losing two princes.” Jongin reminded him. “Besides, he let us go out without him. It’s not really a romantic walk with a chaperone along, is it?”

“I suppose not.” Taemin laced their fingers together, pulling Jongin closed to his side. Their sheathed swords clanked against each other. “Switch sides.” It was easier to walk without their swords hitting each other as they ambled down the sandy coastline.

They talked about everything and nothing, about Taemin’s ongoing treatments with Ravi and the news from Solaris that Jonghyun and Sunyoung’s wedding had been set, about Jinki’s impending engagement to a Cririan princess named Choa. Jinki and Choa would meet face to face for the first time at Jonghyun and Sunyoung’s wedding. It had been deemed a great enough occasion for Jinki to leave Obriat and join Taemin in Eclia. The Apresh had been soothed by the trade agreements, if only for the moment.

“Minseok suspects that there will be an Apresh ambassador sent, but not a member of the royal family. And Seulgi will come from Trurene to represent their royal family, so you’ll get to meet her.” Jongin said, swinging their hands between them. “I’ll bet money that Joohyun likes you better than Junmyeon, and that he’ll pout for three days.”

“No bet. I’ve seen how Joohyun is with Junmyeon.” Taemin laughed. “She’ll love me in comparison to him.”

“Will you be well enough to go back to Solaris for the wedding? I know you said Jinki gave you the option to not attend.”

“The wedding is still a few months away, and Ravi and I have been making great progress. I think I’ll be fine. Besides, it’s your brother’s wedding. How could I not attend?”

“If you weren’t well, I would understand.”

“Nini, I’m doing so much better. Even Kyungsoo has noticed I’m better.”

“I just don’t want to risk you, that’s all.” Jongin brought their clasped hands up to his lips to press a kiss to Taemin’s knuckles. “I love you too much to subject you to that kind of crowd if you aren’t ready.”

“I appreciate that.” Taemin paused to pull Jongin for a kiss, holding him close under the moonlight. They broke apart and just stared at each other for a moment. Taemin was struck by how beautiful Jongin looked, the light changing his skin from molten bronze to quicksilver. “Marry me.”

“What?”

“Marry me. Be my husband, Jongin.”

Jongin looked at him like Taemin had just suggested he stroll into Apresh without a sword. “Tae...darling I don’t think it’s that easy.”

“Why wouldn’t it be? It’s not illegal in either of our countries. Jinki and Minseok both already know and are willing to appeal on our behalf to our fathers.”

“We have a responsibility to our kingdoms. To marry well and bear heirs.”

“I’m second in line for the throne of Obriat. Isn’t that marrying well?”

“Yes, but you’re a man.”

“That’s rather the point, darling. Jinki will probably be married soon. His children will be the heirs to the throne. Gods forbid he passes before his children have reached their majority, I will only be expected to rule as regent. There’s no need for me to produce heirs. And you’re the sixth son. I doubt that the line of succession would fall all the way to you.”

“Do you really think it’ll work?” Jongin hadn’t dared to hope that he could be with Taemin long-term, not when both of them were princes.

“I’m willing to relinquish my title and my position for you. Wouldn’t you do the same for me?”

“Of course I would!”

“If we cannot marry as princes, then we’ll marry as common men. I waited too long for you to give up over a little thing like a title.”

“Why do I think you’re hardheaded enough to pull this off?”

“Because I am. Because in my very long life, you have been the brightest spot of my life. And I’m not willing to let you go.” Taemin squeezed his hands. “Marry me, Jongin.”

“Yes. By the gods, yes.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Taemin found himself tapping his foot impatiently, his mouth flattened into a line. Jongin squeezed his hip subtly to make him stop.

“He’ll be here soon. Just a few more minutes.” Jongin said softly.

“So close and yet so far.” Taemin grumbled. On his other side, Jongdae laughed.

“You and Nini are both too impatient to wait for people to show up. I’m surprised you didn’t ride out to meet him.” Jongdae said.

“He tried. I had to make him promise not to.” Jongin snorted.

“You were both impatient to see Kibum and Junmyeon. Give me a break.” Taemin straightened up when he saw his brother’s face. Jinki brought his horse, a magnificent Obriatian stallion, to a halt, and swung himself down. Chanyeol and the rest of his guard were just behind him.

It took only two long strides before Jinki was close enough to hug. Taemin practically crushed him in his haste to embrace his brother.

“Little brother, you’re stronger than I remembered.” Jinki chuckled, patting his brother on the back. “You really must be feeling better.”

“I am, Jinki. I am.” Taemin clapped Chanyeol on the shoulder. “Thank you for taking care of my brother.”

“It was an honor, your highness.” Chanyeol replied.

“Talk to Yifan about how much I enjoy being called that by my friends.” Taemin felt almost giddy. “Come, brother. We have princes to meet and much to discuss.”

It turned out Jinki had been learning to speak Eclian as a surprise for Taemin; his accent was still very thick, but he was understandable at least. Taemin, Jongin, and Jongdae took him to the king’s study while Chanyeol peeled away to find Yifan.

The king and queen were both waiting in the study when they arrived. Taemin could feel his pride growing within him as he stepped aside to introduce his brother.

“King Changmin, Queen Sooyoung, may I introduce my brother, Prince Jinki, Aetheling of Obriat.” Taemin waited as Jinki swept them a bow.

“Thank you for your gracious invitation to your son’s wedding, and for your generous hospitality to my brother. Obriat owes you a great debt.” Jinki said. His accent garbled some of the words, but the queen still smiled from ear to ear.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Prince Jinki. Your brother has told us much about you.” She said.

“And he’s told me much about you as well. I understand that there is some business that you wish to discuss between our two kingdoms?” Jinki replied.

“Yes, but that can wait until after the wedding. You are intending to stay after the wedding?” The king asked.

“Of course.” Jinki coughed delicately. “My, ah, fiancée will be attending the wedding as well. We will be meeting for the first time.”

“Ah, a lucky man, then.” The king stood up. “My wife and I must see to some arrangements, and I’m sure you are tired from your journey. A servant will be waiting to take you to your suites.”

“Thank you, your majesty.” Taemin and Jinki bowed their way out of the study. A servant delivered them to Jinki’s suites, not too far from Taemin’s own rooms.

“I’m just down the hall on the right. Come down when you’ve finished bathing.” Taemin was planning on introducing his brother to the Eclian princes in a closed setting, so that there would be less royal posturing. Jonghyun most likely would be unable to attend. He and Sunyoung had both barely had time to see anyone, let alone sit down and enjoy a bottle or three of wine. Taemin and Jongin had returned to the capital three days before and had only seen the soon-to-be-married couple at meals.

Chanyeol and Jongin were sitting on Taemin’s couch, trading news and stories of their time protecting princes. Chanyeol fell silent as soon as he saw Taemin walk in.

“Please, Chanyeol.” Taemin sighed. “I hate to be treated like a prince in my own rooms. I’m surprised Yifan and Gahyeon haven’t already cursed my name since you’ve been here.”

“Gahyeon is out helping the maids with Jinki’s things. That’s why there hasn’t been any cursing yet.” Yifan joked. “But really, Yeol, around Taemin we don’t have to do the whole titles thing.”

“If you insist on calling me prince, I will have to make you an earl.” Taemin warned, before going into his room to change his clothes. His official clothes were a little too stuffy for the celebration they were about to have. He dressed in a pair of comfortable trousers and the dawn-colored shirt that Jongin had been trying to steal off his back since he’d had it made. Then he tossed on one of his lighter Eclian jackets, the soft gray of a dove’s wing. It occurred to him as he traded his shined, stiff boots for his lighter ones that Jinki would probably benefit from some of his clothes.

Taemin didn’t think his pants would fit his brother, but at least he could give him a lighter shirt and jacket than the thick Obriatian wool he was probably wearing.

Jinki was coming out of his bathroom in a robe when Taemin came into his room. “I see you weren’t joking about the architectural differences.” Jinki said, gesturing at the bed. “I nearly broke my neck in that tub.”

“It’s hard to get used to at first. But the engineers got the plans I sent them?” Taemin asked.

“Yes. And your doctor friend received the case of salve?”

“He marveled over it for three days. Now he’s trying to introduce it to the court as injuries crop up.” Taemin patted the pile of clothes he’d brought. “It’s a bit warmer here than in Obriat. I brought some clothes for you.”

“You are truly a blessing, Taemin.” Jinki changed quickly, commenting on the craftsmanship of the embroidered jacket.

“I do have some news, brother.” Taemin cleared his throat. “I’ve asked Jongin to marry me.”

Jinki’s eyes lit up. “And he accepted, I imagine?”

“Yes. Two months ago when I asked him.”

“You’ve been engaged this long without telling me?”

“We haven’t told _anyone_. I was still receiving treatments in Vembra when I asked. I wasn’t exactly in a position to ask for his hand from the king.”

“So you waited until I was here in Solaris to ask?”

“It’ll make it clear that this match has your approval. I thought it would lend the idea more credence.”

“Taemin…” Jinki sighed, sitting next to his brother on the bed. “What will you do if he says no?”

“Jongin will give up his title and his position, and I will take him home with me to Obriat.” Taemin shrugged. “And if you and Father do not approve of my marriage, I will give up my title as well.”

“Father is open to the idea of you being in love with Jongin. I don’t know if he’ll be so welcoming about a marriage. But he trusts my judgment, and I will do whatever I have to in order to see you married. I’ll help you speak to the king.”

“Thank you Jinki.” Taemin threw his arms around his brother, hugging him tightly. Jinki just petted his hand over Taemin’s hair, the white strands slipping through his fingers.

“I promised you I would do whatever it took to make you happy, little brother. You’ve suffered too much.”

“Thank you, Jinki.” Taemin patted his hand. “Come on, we should go meet the others. They’ll be waiting for us.”

The five princes had already started on the second bottle of wine by the time Jinki and Taemin arrived. “Ah, finally! We were wondering if your brother had drowned in the tub.” Kibum said, raising a glass.

“Key! He speaks Eclian!” Junmyeon scolded. Kibum immediately looked horrified, but Jinki just laughed.

“Taemin warned me about you, don’t worry.” Jinki settled into his seat, thanking Taemin when he poured him a glass of wine. “The tubs are very odd. Why do you want to slip and die when you’re bathing?”

“At least we have plumbing.” Jongdae shot back.

“We will soon. Minseok had the lead engineer send me the diagrams.” Taemin stuck his tongue out at Jongdae. “Can we all be nice for a second while I introduce my brother?”

“I mean, I’ve already guessed who everyone is just based on your descriptions or having met them. Sharp cat eyes must be Prince Minseok, the spymaster. Bold and boisterous is Prince Kibum, the swordsman. Gentle eyes and diplomacy is Prince Junmyeon, the ambassador.” Jinki rattled off.

“Just how much do you talk about us, Taemin?” Minseok asked, one eyebrow raised.

“I talked about the people who were helping me recover. All of you had a hand in that.” Taemin shrugged. “But now, Jinki can see for himself what a bunch of nuts you are.”

It was a loud afternoon, everyone trying to talk over each other. Kibum and Jongdae provided a dramatic reenactment of Taemin’s jig with the queen that left Jinki in stitches; Taemin described Kibum’s sound defeat at Yifan’s hands.

“I don’t suggest you try fighting my guard, Chanyeol.” Jinki said to Kibum.

“Why? What does he fight with, a battle axe?” Kibum refilled his glass.

“No. Throwing knives.” Jinki only chuckled when Kibum sprayed wine out of his mouth.

“Gods above, is finding inventive ways to use knives an Obriatian pastime?” Kibum spluttered.

“You should watch Chanyeol use the knives someday. He’s very accurate with them.” Jongdae said.

“How could you tell? You were upside down.” Jongin pointed out. Then Jinki had to hear the description of their fight with the Apresh.

“I’m glad Yifan was here with you in Eclia.” Jinki said when the story was over. “He’s a capable warrior.”

“And he didn’t take glee in it like Chanyeol did.” Jongdae said, just to make Jinki squirm a bit.

They’d lost count of bottles by the time a servant reminded them that they were supposed to be getting for dinner. Taemin brought Jinki straight back to his suite to help him get ready.

“Was it planned that Yifan went with Taemin and I got the knife-thrower?” Jinki asked Chanyeol as they walked in. Chanyeol flushed red all the way to his ears. Yifan just roared with laughter.

“No, I was just the one Taemin picked. Did you see that particular battle?” Yifan asked.

“I was more focused on Jongin not getting murdered. I didn’t pay attention to Chanyeol.” Taemin shrugged. “Come on Jinki, we have a fancy dinner to get ready for. Is Gahyeon back?”

“I’m in here, tidying up.” Taemin was sure he heard Gahyeon swear under her breath about the state of his room. He and Jongin had been spending nights in his room, where it was less likely for a stranger to walk in, and they hadn’t been very tidy about it. “Ah! Prince Jinki!” Gahyeon curtsied.

“Please. Don’t treat me any differently than you treat Taemin.” Jinki asked.

“You don’t want that!” Yifan called from the living room. Gahyeon cursed up a streak that made even Taemin blush, before turning back to the princes.

“What’s the occasion tonight?” She asked sweetly, eyes wide.

“Formal, for Jinki’s arrival.” Taemin answered, shucking his jacket. “Jinki, you might want to prepare yourself.”

“You’re going to—?” Jinki started to say, then fell silent when he saw Taemin undoing his buttons. Taemin had admitted how extensive his scars were in a letter, but Jinki had never seen them in person.

It was difficult to see them now, even having expected them. The damage was worse than he’d thought, more knotted and painful. Jinki had to look away so he wouldn’t cry.

He heard the rustling of fabric and then Taemin was hugging him, a fresh shirt covering his skin. “I’m all right, Jinki. I survived, and I am better.”

“My poor little brother. I was supposed to protect you.” Jinki sniffled.

“You’re protecting me now. And that’s what counts.” Taemin dabbed at his face. “Come on, you can’t get swollen now. We have a dinner to attend.”

Gahyeon helped the two princes dress in Taemin’s Obriatian clothes that had been modified for the weather. Taemin wore green, the shade of a fresh pine needle, and Jinki wore the midnight blue of an Obriatian sky.

Jinki, of course, had to run back to his room to find the appropriate crown for the occasion. Taemin stayed and found his circlet and a ruby earring. When he wandered into his sitting room to wait for Jinki, he found Chanyeol and Yifan sitting in their shirtsleeves.

“You’re lucky I got you out of this dinner.” Taemin said, putting his earring through his lobe. The ruby was the size of his thumbnail and hung heavily from his ear.

“Where we supposed to go?” Chanyeol asked.

“As the captains of our guards, you’re expected. But I told the steward you were working out strategy to best protect Jinki while we’re here at court.” Taemin shrugged. “Talk about it a little while you catch up, I suppose?”

“I have some ideas already, don’t worry.” Yifan assured him. “Do you need us to walk you down?”

“We’ll be fine.” Taemin pulled the knife out of his boot, holding it up for them to see.

“I’m so proud of you.” Yifan said with a grin. “Now go to dinner, you’re going to be late.”

Taemin met Jinki down the hall. His crown befit his station as heir apparent, diamond stars woven in through strands of gold. Against his black hair, it looked incredible.  

“That’s a new crown.” Taemin commented as they walked down the grand staircase towards the dining hall. The roar was audible even from where they were.

“Father thought it best that I have a more impressive one made before I left. Some of my other pieces were slightly tarnished from age.” Jinki said. “You could have worn yours too.”

“I didn’t want to outshine you tonight. You’re the guest of honor, after all.”

Taemin would not miss the amount of toasting that the Eclians did. It took entirely too long and by the time they were done, Taemin was always rather drunk. Toasts in Jinki’s honor, in honor of his release, in honor of Taemin, in honor of his improved health, on and on until Taemin was ready to drink straight from the wine bottle. Only Jongin’s steadying hand on his knee kept him from losing his mind.

Jonghyun and Jinki, seated next to each other as appropriate to their ranks, got on swimmingly. Taemin was sure that Jonghyun was quietly offering some advice about unknown fiancées and arranged marriages in Trurene, which Jinki could more readily speak and the people around them could not understand.

“Soon it’ll be us they toast.” Jongin whispered when someone interrupted the meal to toast Sunyoung and Jonghyun. Taemin squeezed his hand under the table. With Jinki on their side, he was sure they had a better chance of being married. And if not, he was prepared to take up a life as a woodcutter and live out his days with Jongin in a small village.

\--

Jongin was certain he was going to be sick. A courier had gone out that morning with a letter from Jinki to his father about the proposed marriage, which was nerve-wracking in and of itself. But facing his own father was going to be far worse.

“Nini, breathe.” Taemin said, squeezing his hand. They were waiting for the steward to come out of the king’s study, so that Jinki, Taemin, and Jongin could all enter the room and plead their case. Taemin looked remarkably calm, but Ravi had taught him how to keep his face carefully blank. As much as he appreciated the mystic for his help with Taemin’s recovery, he didn’t like Taemin’s impassive face. He was so expressive that it robbed Jongin of all of his cues when he couldn’t see his expressions.

The steward exited the study and Jongin felt the urge to vomit grow stronger. He didn’t have a chance to beg to leave, because Taemin was already towing him inside.

“Jongin? What’s this?” The king said, getting up from his desk. Jongin cleared his throat, then had to do it again. His throat was too thick with nerves.

“Father, we…we have something to tell you.” Jongin steeled himself. He had crossed Apresh and the Windless Slopes. He had nearly lost his lover to remembered trauma. Speaking to his father was nothing. “Prince Taemin and I are in love.”

For a long moment, there was a thick, deadly silence, the kind that must be cut with an axe. Then the king stopped looking at Taemin, and turned his attention to Jinki. “Did you bring them here to have me talk some sense into them, or to plead their case?”

“I came to speak on their behalf.” Jinki stepped forward. “Homosexuality been legal for a thousand years in Obriat, and nearly as long in Eclia. Our people are not strangers to this kind of a match.”

“Yes, but…” The king rubbed his forehead, suddenly looking older than Taemin was. “Two _princes_ are not the same as two commoners.”

“No, they are not. But they love each other. To separate them would be a cruelty beyond compare, not just to them but to the wife that you would undoubtedly find for Jongin. What kind of marriage is that?” Jinki seemed to remember the Eclian history of arranged marriages a touch too late.

“Jongin is a prince of Eclia and he has a duty to marry well.”

“Taemin is the second in line for the throne of Obriat. That’s a good marriage, and provides newer, deeper ties to our country.”

The door swung open behind them, making everyone turn. Minseok appeared and shut the door behind him. “Sorry, am I late?” His tone was almost casual, as if he didn’t know what kind of conversation interrupting. “How far did you get?”

“Minseok? You knew about this?” The king demanded.

“It was easy to tell just watching the two of them together. And Prince Jinki spoke to me last night about lending my support for the match, and I agreed.” Minseok looked like he was battling for his own fate as well as Jongin’s. “I’m sure if you ask any of my brothers, they’ll also agree. Not only because we want Jongin to be happy, but because we know Prince Taemin.”

“The king has expressed his desire for Jongin to marry well.” Jinki said softly.

“He’s the second in line to the throne of a sovereign nation.” Minseok crossed the room to stand before the map of the continent. “You and Mother make a match between Trurene, linking our families together. Jonghyun connects us back to our nobility. Jongin and Taemin would give us ties to the Obriatians, and through Prince Jinki, the Cririan. Four of us remain to make matches. What more could you want from us?”

“If I allow them to marry, do you know what our trading will be like with the Inuvians? They’ll refuse to do business with us.”

“Word has come out of Inuvia that Princess Sooyeon, the eldest princess, is championing their people’s right to marry who they please. It may not be long before the king of Inuvia signs that right into law. That leaves only the Apresh who have banned it. That leaves us potentially vulnerable to an attack, but I doubt the Apresh want to fight a war on two borders.” Minseok crossed his arms over his chest. “There are no long-standing political disadvantages. It’s not as if we need Jongin to produce an heir, or Taemin for that matter.”

The king was starting to shake his head, and Jongin spoke up. “With all due respect, Father, I will marry Taemin with or without your permission. I would prefer you accept my decision, so that I can continue to see you and Mother, but if need be, I will walk out of Solaris right now and go to Obriat to be married.”

“You love him that much?” The king’s voice was quiet, almost muffled behind his hands over his face.

“I love him more than I thought a single human could love. And I want to be his husband.” Jongin stepped forward, gently pulling his hands away from his face. “You are my father, and I love you. Don’t ask me to choose between you and him.”

The king studied his youngest son’s face for a moment, seeing his own features and tenacity reflected back. Time seemed to stretch for an eternity. “If you desire it this much, I will not stand in your way. I will allow you to marry Prince Taemin.”

Taemin let out a whoop of triumph that surprised everyone in the room, including him. “Pardon me,” he muttered, blushing red.

“These are my conditions. You must not speak of this outside our family until after Jonghyun and Sunyoung’s wedding, when I will make an official announcement of the engagement. Second, you will not engage in any romantic activities in view of the court until after the announcement. Third, you will go and tell your mother that her youngest son got engaged yourself, because I don’t think I can take the stress.” The king sat back in his chair, looking like he’d aged six years in a day.

“Thank you Father.” Jongin hugged his father before dragging Taemin from the room, most likely to go tell the queen. Jinki and Minseok remained, watching the king pull himself together.

“Minseok, if this goes wrong…” The king sighed. “I trust your judgement. You know the temperament of the continent better than anyone else.”

“I do. And I believe that we’re doing the right thing, for our kin and for our countries.” Minseok glanced at Jinki. “Just don’t let my brother freeze to death.”

Jinki laughed. “Believe me, he’ll be warm and loved in Velaris.”

\--

_Dearest mother,_

_I’m sorry that you first heard about my engagement from the king of Eclia, and not from me, but he had insisted we not send any messages that could be intercepted. So here I am, writing now to tell you that your sons have found love._

_I say sons, because Jinki seems absolutely smitten with Princess Choa, as much as I am with my Jongin. He won’t admit it yet, but I think they’ll be very happy together, and give you beautiful grandchildren to boot._

_Lady Sunyoung greatly appreciated your gift of that fire opal necklace to match her bracelet. She wore it the day after her wedding to the final feast, and it looked incredible. Jongin has expressed a desire to have his wedding ring made of the same kind of stones. Could you please have the jeweler set aside from stones for us? I have yet to decide what kind of ring I want._

_It boggles the mind to even think that I am getting married, and to a man that I have watched and loved from afar for so long. To think, when I arrived in Eclia I was ill and unsure if I would ever know true happiness, and now I am engaged and healthy. I cannot wait to see you again, to introduce you to Jongin. He’s been learning Obriatian and he’s getting to be almost understandable now. His accent is still thicker than the ice walls, but I’m sure he’ll get the hang of it._

_Words cannot express my happiness, Mother. Only when you see me will you know how truly blessed I am to have my love. Now that the announcement has been made, Jinki and I will bring Jongin back to Obriat with us. We wanted to stay together during the wedding preparations, and he wanted to be with me for my first true birthday in eighty-five years. We’re hoping to marry just after the autumnal equinox, although the details of the sea voyage will need to be worked out for our visiting nobility. All this can be handled once I am back in Obriat._

_I long for snow, and I long to see you again. With luck from the gods, I will be back on Obriatian land in a month._

_Your devoted son,_

_Taemin_

_P.S. Jongin insisted that I add in that Queen Sooyoung will be writing soon to find out the dimensions of our great hall and begin the decorating ideas. She’s been terribly excited about our engagement and she’s already started collecting swatches to show Jongin and me. I suspect you will be the same._

 


	8. Authors Notes

I thought I’d include some of my notes on _The Golden Mirror_ , along with a thank you to all of you who have read this, and left such lovely comments on it. I’ve wanted to write something high fantasy for a while, and I’m so glad I ended up with this. So here are my notes, projections, and scrapped endings!

 

  * Taemin and Jongin marry before Choa and Jinki, which is technically improper because Taemin is the second son, but no one mentions it because Jinki and the king both agreed to it
  * Taemin and Jongin go to the north of Obriat for a belated honeymoon (with Yifan and Chanyeol as their guards) to see the lights of Obriat, which are modeled after the Northern Lights
  * In the original form of the story, it was both Taekai and Chenyeol
  * Original ending: Taemin and Jongin get married in Obriat, while Chanyeol becomes the emissary to Eclia so he can stay close to Jongdae. Jongdae marries Soojung, who is also gay, as a marriage of convenience, so he can continue to see Chanyeol and Soojung can continue her own relationship with her lady
  * In an additional ending I had planned, Seulgi and Joohyun go into exile in Obriat so they can be married
  * Zitao and Kyungsoo appearing in the story were complete accidents. I had initially only intended on having the Kims (Jongin, Jongdae, Junmyeon, and Minseok) and Kris and Chanyeol, but then I needed an irreverent sailor and a good doctor, and there they were
  * Ravi’s appearance in the story is modeled after his look in the VIXX “Shangri-La” video
  * Gahyeon and Siyeon are both from Dreamcatcher, and Choa is (formerly) from AOA.
  * Yiyun and Qian, Yifan’s sisters, are Amber and Victoria of f(x)
  * Gahyeon’s development as a character was a complete accident, I just fell in love with her and made her into the other half of Taemin’s support team
  * Obriat is modeled after Russia and Eclia after Spain. The other countries don’t have cognates as to their culture or climates. Everyone on the continent is still ethnically accurate as being East Asian, but the cultures are different
  * Lady Yerim’s comment about there being a price for everything refers to her magic work. She wanted to help Obriat (hence the tunnel through the Windless Slopes) but because she had worked her magic so deeply into the land, she can never die and instead functions as the guardian angel of Obriat, or as Yifan called her, the patron saint of Obriat
  * Most of the countries on the continent follow a polytheistic religion, with the exception of Inuvia and Skry Fren
  * In my original plan, Minseok was going to threaten Taemin to stay away from Jongin, but Yifan convinces him that only Jongin can tell Taemin to back off and he isn’t
  * The conversation between Minseok and Taemin in Vembra went completely different than I had intended. I had always thought of Minseok as being asexual in the story, but the outright discussion of it wasn’t in my plan. Minseok is asexual/aromantic and never marries, thanks to Jonghyun’s intervention
  * I didn’t intend that plumbing joke to go on as long as it did but here we are
  * Beauty’s name was a very bad joke on this being a Sleeping Beauty AU, and Taemin’s magic mirror is a Snow White reference
  * The title of the story is from an AFI song called “Feed From the Floor” and the mood is just right for this story tbh.




End file.
